


风刃飘零

by kristina251



Series: 风刃传奇 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 96,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 中式玄幻，主线剧情用一句话概括的话就是“游侠诺伊尔和道士穆勒一起打怪做任务”。





	1. 穷奇

还有两个月才到年关，天空中飞起了小雪，飘飘洒洒，如柳絮当空。

鱼兰城不算大，只要半天便可横穿全城。街上的人在点点飞雪中慢慢的踱着步子，享受着冬日独有的清凉气氛。街道两旁的商铺或点着炉子、或笼上火盆，远远望着便叫人心生暖意。转过街角便是城中最大的茶馆“丽水楼”，凡是城中居民，没有不爱闲暇时间过去喝杯茶、用些点心，顺带着听听书的。眼看着到了申时，楼中大堂自然又是人头涌涌，说书声、嗑瓜子声、茶杯盖碗碰撞之声不绝，倒茶添水的小二和叫卖零食的小贩在人群中往来穿梭，片刻不停。

“……这武林大会虽然年年都有，可当真没一年叫人失望，今年更是精彩纷呈，各路豪门奇才迭出，争强斗胜。就说两个月前，尤文帮对马竞会，那可是我亲眼所见，绝对错不了，真是好一场大战。尤文帮前几年遭逢大变，一夕之内，帮内精英大多做了鸟兽散，险些一蹶不振。这两年卧薪尝胆，发奋图强，隐隐已有复兴之势。那马竞会来头更大，去年武林大会一鸣惊人，险些夺得魁首之位。尤文帮乍遇强敌，帮中戮力同心，摆下‘密林斗繁星’大阵，那阵势就如同尤文帮的外号‘老妇人’一般，看着不起眼，但常人若是稍稍靠近，立时就可感到林木森森之气，当真是风吹不透，水泼不进。谁想马竞会技高一筹，帮中成员多是好勇斗狠奋不顾身之辈，竟布下‘星火长空’之阵，几番冲击之下，已形成天火燎原之势，将尤文帮的阵型搅的七零八落，饶是尤文帮那领头的有千臂如来之能、金刚不坏之身，这一下也是无可奈何......”

大堂里，今日书场正说至紧要处，一位说书先生连说带比、口沫横飞，台下听众们不明就里，听的连连点头，纷纷叫好。

“这说的都是什么啊……”靠近门口的一张桌子上，诺伊尔却忍不住摇了摇头。武林大会他是见识过的，尤文那边一时不慎输了一招罢了，哪儿来这什么水啊火的。这些江湖说书的就会夸大其词，骗骗这些不懂的人吧。诺伊尔扫了一眼那边还在鼓掌的人群，果然大多是些市井之徒，其中居然还混了个道士，看起来年纪轻轻，穿着一身半新不旧的白色道袍，也在人群里跟着一起点头叫好。

他侧头看了看天色，差不多也是时候了。随手丢下两个茶钱，拿起放在一边的一把连鞘长刀走了出去。

这时雪已停了，丝丝阳光透过云层，懒洋洋的照着地下薄薄一层积雪，轻轻柔柔的洒在熙熙攘攘的人群肩上，实在跟平时没有任何区别。

看起来，今天是个好天气呢，如果忽略掉空中隐约传来的呼啸风声的话。

诺伊尔皱了皱眉，拐向了衙门的方向。

 

“所以，昨晚又有一位孩子失踪？”班房里，诺伊尔双手抱臂，脸色沉重的看着面前的案卷。

“算上昨晚这个，一共已经有3位小孩在戌时前后突然失踪了。而且父母们众口一词，个个都说没发现任何异常，小孩子就在家中的院子里玩耍，一晃之间就踪迹全无，除了风声没有听到任何声音。”

波多尔斯基，本地捕头，平时总是笑嘻嘻的，露出满口大白牙，多么不开心的人看见他也会高兴起来。手下捕快们都说他这和蔼可亲的样子半点也不像威严肃穆的捕头，反而像个生意人，因此背后给他起了个外号叫“掌柜的”。可眼下案件奇特，“掌柜的”也有些笑不出了，捧着笔录一脸严肃的给诺伊尔介绍案件情况，“也就是这次案件太过奇怪才会张榜拜托你们这些游侠，看看你们见多识广会不会有些办法...”

“也就是说，小孩子并不是在房间里，而是在院子里？并且失踪时都伴随有风声？”

“是这样，我们已在附近街坊贴出告示，请父母们不要让小孩晚上离开房间。但首要还是要抓住凶手，你觉得风声可能代表什么吗？眼下已是冬季，风声好像不能...”波多尔斯基稍微有些犹豫。

“可是最近几日天气晴朗，只有今天凌晨时分刮了阵北风，飘了半天小雪。昨天晚上应该是无风才对。”诺伊尔放下案卷，在房间里走来走去，“但如果真的跟风声有关，那恐怕...”

“如果他在就好了……”波多尔斯基自言自语。

“他？就是你以前说过的会法术的朋友？”诺伊尔以前到过鱼兰城，帮波多尔斯基抓过逃犯，俩人算是有点交情，曾经听他说起过有个很厉害的懂法术的朋友。

“是啊……如果真的跟风声有关，那恐怕不是常人干的，你是这个意思吧？要是巴斯蒂在，一定一把火就把妖怪烤熟了，可惜……所以，眼下需要求救一下游方道士之类的人吗？”

“道士啊……”诺伊尔皱皱眉，想到了之前在茶馆里见到的那个跟着起哄的小道士。身为游侠，诺伊尔走过不少地方，有真才实学的道士固然也见过不少，但更常见的是招摇撞骗的。那小道士笑起来有几分傻气，年纪又轻，怎么看都不值得信任。“现在证据不足，还不能下定论。这样吧，你把失踪小孩的住处告诉我，我先去看看情况，有什么发现再来通知你。”

他走到门口，回头又补了句：“如果真是妖物干的，烤死就行了，别老想着烤熟。几个月没见，你可比以前胖多了。”

 

三个家庭，一样的神秘失踪，一样的愁云惨雾，连三位母亲的哀哭之声听起来都有几分相似。如果要说还有什么共同点的话...诺伊尔走出最后一家的房门，看了看不远处那实在不算高的城墙。三家都在城墙附近这片区域，那么导致孩子失踪的原因，要么也在这附近，要么就在城墙之外了。城里这两天都转过了，似乎没什么异状，或许，今晚应该尝试下守株待兔？

 

日头逐渐下沉，晚霞的光芒将大地全部染成了红色，气温也在慢慢转凉，街上的行人大多不自觉的裹了裹衣服，加快了回家的脚步。街边的民房里渐渐都响起了锅碗瓢盆之声，食物的香气逐渐漫延开来。诺伊尔随便吃了点晚饭，又多披了一件棉袍，拎着长刀，慢慢晃到了城墙根下。

“怎么样，有什么发现？”身后传来声音，是波多尔斯基。

诺伊尔摇摇头：“只能试试守株待兔了。你不回家？你家也在这附近吧，不怕你儿子出事？”

“我跟路易斯说了，不论出现什么情况都不能离开房间。而且他身上有巴斯蒂给的护身符，不会出事的。”

就一个护身符？这当爹的心还真是宽啊……诺伊尔撇了撇嘴，也不好说什么，只是找了个视野比较好的地方坐了下来。波多尔斯基挨着他坐好，开始有一句没一句的闲聊，问问武林大会见闻之类。诺伊尔随口应着，也问了他几句儿子的事。两人嘴里不停，眼睛却在周围不停的来回扫视，可是除了逐渐褪色的晚霞，始终没有看到任何异状。

 

过了良久，街上已没有什么行人，洁白的月亮爬上天空，发出清冷的光芒。月光之下，稀疏的树影清清楚楚映在地上，没有一丝动静。

“孩子！我的孩子呢——”突然，半条街外传来一声尖叫。

城墙根下坐着的两人同时蹦起身，波多尔斯基向尖叫传来处飞奔而去，诺伊尔却纵身跃起，脚尖在民房和城墙上连点，几个起伏便上了城头。

耳边传来清晰的风声，地下的树影却依然纹丝不动。诺伊尔紧握长刀，眯着眼扫视周围的空气，就算是妖物，也不可能如此不留痕迹，否则……

“罡风卷日，幽月华升，灵幕天张，圣法盈穹……”城墙之下，突然传来清晰的声音，听起来像是在念咒？难道有人在施法？

周围狂风骤起，诺伊尔一下没站稳，身子一晃险些被吹倒。只听呼的一声，有什么东西从空中掉落下来，他下意识的伸手接住，发现竟是个孩子，身体温热，显然未死，但已晕了过去。

接着身边一道人影疾闪而过，适才几乎吹倒人的狂风也随着他一起离去。诺伊尔急忙跑到垛口边望去，眨眼间人影已消失，只听得远远传来一声：“把孩子送回去！不要跟来！”声音听起来甚是年轻。

城墙下，急促的脚步声由远及近。“怎么样了？”

诺伊尔跳下城墙，将孩子塞给波多尔斯基：“现在没时间解释，你快把孩子送回去，我跟去看看！”说完转身奔出城门，朝着刚才风声消失之处跑去。

 

诺伊尔冲出城门，展开轻功一路狂奔，却完全没发现之前的人影。地上积雪还未化净，但丝毫没有可用于追踪的脚印留下。

会是跟丢了吗？他越跑越疑惑，终于停下了脚步。

然而，刚刚喘了口气，就感到一丝凉风吹来，风中似乎还夹杂着一声惊呼。

北边那片树林！诺伊尔深吸一口气，放轻了脚步，一路潜行而去，适才那动静似是从林间一片空地上传来，他躲在一颗树后，慢慢探出脑袋。

眼前的景象颇有些诡异：一小片空地上，一个人正对着空中大呼小叫。他的周围尘土飞扬，仿佛一层风绕在身周保护着他，可他依然在狼狈的闪避着什么。但他的面前，不，应该说他周围，除了树之外没有看到任何东西，连影子都没有一个。

突然之间，嘭的一声，那人不知被什么击中，整个人倒在地上，沙土落了一身，看起来极为狼狈。他看向空中，眼中露出一丝惊惧。同时他这么一抬头，月光斜斜映下，诺伊尔不禁一惊，居然是茶馆里听书的那个小道士！

半空之中风声再起，那小道士着地滚开，适才躺着的地方凭空出现几道深深的爪痕，他的小腿也被划破，混合了白雪和沙土的地上流下一串血珠。这一下虽然避开要害，但他几番闪躲，已滚至树木附近，眼看已无处可避。小道士望向空中，有些绝望的闭上眼睛。

诺伊尔来不及多想，拔出长刀，朝着他身子上方三尺之处脱手掷去。

当的一声大响，长刀竟被弹回。诺伊尔伸手接住，下意识的望向那小道士。那小道士也正好睁开眼看向他，突然大喊道：“快趴下！”

诺伊尔猛地倒地，背上狂风扫过，身后的一棵灌木咔嚓一声被拦腰砍断。他大惊之下，急速滚到那小道士身旁，还没开口，就听见又一声大喊：“上面！”

又是当的一声，诺伊尔伸出长刀，按照指点挡开一次攻击。他迅速跳起身来，双手紧握长刀，努力调匀呼吸，竖着耳朵听来自身后的指示。

“臭小子，想不到你竟然还有帮手。”空中突然传来一个嘶哑的声音，声如裂帛，极是刺耳难听。

“你……你到底是什么东西？”那小道士喘着气，挣扎着从地上爬起来，一瘸一拐绕到诺伊尔身侧，瞪着空中开口。

“哈哈哈哈……”大笑声中，诺伊尔突然觉得周围风声加剧，正要举刀防御，却被小道士使劲一推，向一旁跌了一步。哗啦一声，沙尘土石凭空撒了满身，那小道士却倒抽一口气，捂着眼睛向后倒去。诺伊尔连忙抓住他手，放在身边最近的树上，然后挡在他身前，举起长刀，面对着眼前的空无一物。

“你想用化形之术？我是不会上当的，哈哈哈哈……所以，你现在打算怎么指导这睁眼如盲的小子啊？”那个难听的声音再次响起，声音中透出猫戏耗子般的无限得意。

“你的眼睛还好吗？”趁着这看不见的东西在大放厥词，诺伊尔赶紧轻声问了一句。

“你会看风的轮廓吗？”小道士没有答话，却提了个问题。

“什么？风？轮廓？”

小道士叹了口气：“不会看的话，就自己找机会跑吧。用不着管我，我就算眼睛看不见，它想杀我也不容易。”

“我怎么觉得挺容易的，除非你现在就逃。”诺伊尔眯起眼睛，看向空中。此时已是亥时，月上中天，泠泠光芒洒下，将冬日的枯枝败叶也映出一丝光辉。空中依旧传来风声，几片叶子被卷到空中，飞不多高，似乎碰到了什么，又缓缓落下。

诺伊尔灵光一闪，顺着刚刚叶子转向的位置看去，果然看出一道细细的轮廓，就像空气在轻轻晃动一般，透过这个轮廓看月光，仿佛月光也跟着轻轻晃动起来，给冰冷肃杀的气氛更增添了一丝诡异。

“那只能说明它要杀你这种凡人更容易。我脚好像受了点伤，你还不快走？”

诺伊尔不及答话，那道轮廓已起了变化，缓缓向两人所在处移动过来。诺伊尔看着它移到近处，突然跃起，左脚在身边矮树上一点，抢先发难，一刀向空中劈去。那怪物只道对手看不见自己，万万没想到他竟会先发制人，仓促之下不及进攻，只得一扫翅膀挡去。一声金铁交击之声过后，诺伊尔落下地来，后退两步继续挡在小道士身前。

小道士有些惊讶：“你能看见它了？”

“一点点。你的眼睛怎么样了？我要怎样才伤得了它？”诺伊尔死死的盯住空中，目不稍瞬，生怕一眨眼就失去了这若隐若现的影像。

“唔……金乌映辉，破冥逐暗……灵氛成荧，明兮天华……”小道士没理他，而是又念起咒来。他嘴皮子似乎极为利索，诺伊尔只挡了三次攻击，他已念完了长长一段，眼睛上的不适逐渐消失，猛一睁眼，正好看到诺伊尔劈出第四刀，这次砍中了对手腿部，却依然没能造成伤害，反而被对手的翅膀扫了一下，落地时有些踉跄。

这么耗下去不是办法，自己一时轻敌追了上来，没想到对手竟如此厉害。眼下连这怪物是什么都不知道，再打下去有败无胜。可是对手行动如风，就算要逃跑……小道士咬咬嘴唇，伸手在衣袋里拿出一叠符纸，翻来找去一番，抽出其中一张，冲着前面已有些招架不住的诺伊尔喊道：“快过来！”

诺伊尔连劈几刀逼开对手，一个后跃跳到小道士面前，眼睛还是盯着空中：“你想到伤它的方法了？”

小道士猛一下跳到诺伊尔背上，左手持符，右手打了一个响指，一团火焰从指间爆开，符纸瞬间被燃尽。纸灰飘然而落，却没有落地，而是被人牵引着一般，绕着诺伊尔脚踝转了一圈，随即消散在了空中。

空中风声再起，两人同时抬头，小道士一拍诺伊尔脑袋：“快跑啊！！”诺伊尔低头弯腰，避开对手的爪击，猛地向前冲去。

打了半天，就连看清对手都困难，而且多方变招都伤不了对手，诺伊尔自然也知道再打下去危机重重。但他不敢回头，无法得知小道士情况如何，始终不能独自先跑。现下得了指令，逃命要紧，这一冲刺便出了全力。谁知一步跃出，竟如足下生风一般，足足比平时多跨了十倍的距离，急切之间刹不住车，忽听背上人哇哇大叫，抬起头来，咣的一声，迎面撞上一棵大树，险些一屁股坐在地上。总算及时记起背上有人，连忙退了两步扶树站稳，头上又被狠狠拍了一下：“用轻功啊笨蛋！千万别说你上城墙是爬上去的！”

诺伊尔被一言点醒，反应过来，轻轻一跃，飞上树梢，听着背后风声，回手一刀斜挑挡开追击，顺势向城中飞去。这一下轻功展开，当真如同御风而行，几下呼吸之间，已跃至城墙外围，他回头望去，背后月色怡人，空中却不见任何波动，似乎那怪物并没跟来。

好容易逃出生天，诺伊尔大松一口气，收刀入鞘。正要走进城门，童心忽起，双腿微屈，足尖发力，向城墙跃去，墙头之上却不停顿，凌空转了两次身，借了微风之力飞过城头，轻轻巧巧落在城内。

啪的一声，头上再挨一记：“跳就好好跳，乱转个什么！我都快被你转吐了！”

诺伊尔拍拍背上人以示歉意，转身向波多尔斯基家飞奔而去。

“还好，没有伤到筋骨，休息一晚，一般行动没什么问题。”波多尔斯基熟门熟路的给小道士上着药，“是你救了那个孩子吧？真是太感谢了，这么多天第一次有孩子被救回来。还没请教道长尊姓大名？”

“我叫托马斯穆勒……”小道士还没说完，波多尔斯基忙打手势，示意隔壁房间孩子在休息，让他小点声。穆勒连忙降低声音：“你们叫我托马斯就好，不用道长前道长后的。”

“那怪物怎么样了？到底是个什么东西？”波多尔斯基将伤药收好，又顺手给二人倒了杯水。诺伊尔道了谢接过，穆勒却皱起眉头，两眼看着烛光，缓缓摇了摇头。

波多尔斯基有些不解，便看向诺伊尔。诺伊尔也不知该怎么解释，便将树林见闻简单说了一遍。听说果然是妖物作祟，还是如此难缠的妖怪，波多尔斯基不禁有些为难：“若是破不了它这隐身之法和铜身铁臂，岂不是拿它没办法了？那这城中的孩子们岂不是永无宁日？之前失踪的孩子是不是已经……”

“我追上它时曾在附近见过些撕碎了的小孩衣物和血迹，之前那些孩子多半……”穆勒看起来有些迷茫，随口答了一句。

另两人对视一眼，心下有些凄然。诺伊尔冲波多尔斯基打了个手势，表示现在只能先看看穆勒能不能想出什么办法了。波多尔斯基一时也没什么主意，只好搬来两床被褥，又点上火盆，让二人先在房中住下，说了句自己去孩子那边睡便离开了。

忙了半晚，诺伊尔也确实有些累了，但环视房中，只有一张床，外加窗边的一张矮榻，却有点难办。他从桌旁站起，看了眼穆勒还在发呆，正要走过去拍醒他，脚步一动之下，忽然觉得腿上似有千斤之重，酸麻胀痛一齐发作，似是整条小腿都肿了一般，竟是一步也挪不动了。可他此时重心已然前移，身子一晃便往地上倒去。

他个子高大，身型壮硕，这一下突然倒地动静不小，穆勒顿时惊醒。一低头发现诺伊尔在地上躺着，不解的问道：“你在干嘛？床在那边，还是你要在这里打地铺？”

诺伊尔费力支起身子，试了一下双腿还是无法用力，反而疼的更厉害了，“我的腿，为什么会突然动不了了？”

“哦！哦哦！！”穆勒如梦初醒，赶紧蹲下试图将他扶起来。可是他比诺伊尔矮了半个头，又瘦了一大圈，加之腿上有伤不好发力，费了半天劲才勉强将他拖起，架到了矮榻上，喘了两口气，再次蹲下身，将诺伊尔靴子除下，裤腿卷起，从衣袋里拿出一把小刀。

“你要干嘛？”诺伊尔见他举动奇怪，忍不住问道。

“刚刚用了张‘风行符’，一般人第一次用会有点儿副作用，你别乱动。”穆勒在房里转了一圈，找来个盆子放在诺伊尔脚边，拔出小刀，在他右脚跟处轻轻割开少许皮肉，紫黑色的血液顿时奔涌而出，流进盆里。过一会右脚血色渐渐变为鲜红，穆勒随口念了个咒止住流血，又去左脚处如法炮制。

“这样的状态还会维持多久？”

穆勒一瘸一拐的将盆子踢到墙角，转过头看了他一眼，晃晃悠悠的走到榻边坐下，顺手将桌上的烛台放在了榻上的小几上：“这个因个人体质而异。像你这么胖的家伙，大概睡一晚就好了。喂笨胖子，你叫什么名字？”

“曼努埃尔·诺伊尔。”诺伊尔瞪了穆勒一眼，“那就请聪明的道长说说，今天遇见的是什么妖怪？”

这话一出，穆勒顿时又陷入了沉思。过了良久，他猛地用手揉了揉脸，咬牙切齿的开口：“我不知道。”

不等诺伊尔开口，他先自己接了话：“要想击败它，首先得知道它弱点在哪。要想知道它弱点在哪，总得先看看它到底是个什么。可是如不用化形之术，我实在不会别的破解隐形的方法，但化形之术……”他又抬起手，狠狠的搓了一把脸，“必须得知道它的名字才行。”

所以绕了一圈又绕回去了么……诺伊尔看他想的头痛，决定不嘲笑他了，只好转开话题：“你见过多少妖怪？是个个都会说人话吗？”

“嗯……也不是，一般都得变成人形才会说人话……”穆勒心不在焉的回答着，突然眼睛一亮：“啊，今天那东西好像是在原型的时候说的话！也就是说，它会说人话！”

“你的意思是，妖怪会说人话，并不是一个很常见的事？”

穆勒有些兴奋，连续拍了几下诺伊尔的肩：“铜头铁臂的妖怪很多，但会说人话这一条就可以排除掉大多妖物了。你也看过它的轮廓，你觉得看起来像什么？”

我又不认识怪物，我怎么知道看起来像什么啊……诺伊尔虽作此想，但看着穆勒闪闪发亮的褐色眼睛瞧着自己，推脱的话便有些说不出口。他仔细想了想，勉强开口形容道：“呃……有翅膀，大小好像跟牛差不多，四条腿，牙尖爪利，皮毛坚硬如铁，身子有点像……像……”

“像老虎？”

“对对，是有点像老虎！你知道那是什么了吗？”被穆勒一说，诺伊尔顿时找到了记忆中的样子。

“这......”令诺伊尔没想到是穆勒的脸色变得更差了，他看着跳动的烛火，紧紧咬着自己的嘴唇，“竟然……可是……为什么会是我……”

“喂！”诺伊尔见状，赶忙伸手在穆勒眼前晃了晃，“到底是什么啊？什么叫做‘为什么会是你’？”

穆勒慢慢转过眼光看着他，眼神有些空洞，又带着几分疑惑：“你这个笨胖子，逃命都能出错，跟你说了大概也不懂吧……”

诺伊尔猛地一拍穆勒脑袋：“谁是笨胖子！是谁在那破树林里救你不死，又是谁提醒你那怪物会说人话！我看你这种用完符都不会善后的家伙才是真正的蠢猴子吧！”

不服输的穆勒伸出手就要拍回去，却被诺伊尔抢先一把抓住。他是习武之人，手劲远非穆勒可比，穆勒连连用力却无法动弹，情急之下将手猛地一甩挣开束缚：“行行行，那就跟你说吧，这次遇见的，很可能是穷奇。”

“穷奇？那是什么？”

穆勒白他一眼，一脸“我就知道你不懂”的表情：“穷奇是上古四大凶兽之一，书上说它‘其状似虎，有翼能飞，便剿食人，知人言语’，又有说‘其状如牛，猬毛，音如獆狗，是食人’。我觉得应该就是我们今天遇见的这东西了。”

“哦……那为什么你刚刚说‘为什么会是你’？”

穆勒犹豫了一下，伸手入袖口，掏出来一样东西，珍而重之的放在身前。

“认得吗？”

大约三寸见方的底座，上面刻有方位和各种奇奇怪怪的符号，底座中央放着一个勺子样的东西，柄端也有一个小小的符号，寥寥数刀刻成，细看有些像旋风之型。

“这是司南吧？”看穆勒放的郑重，诺伊尔也不敢造次，轻轻伸手戳了戳底座，手感坚硬，锈迹斑驳，轻点之下有金铁之声。又拨了一下勺柄，纹丝不动。“是吗？为什么这个转不动？”

“这东西叫做‘飞廉’，我门中弟子凡有资格下山的都会带一个差不多的司南。简单地说，它指示的方向不一定是南方，但只要跟着指示方位走，总会遇见一些需要解决的事情。所以让弟子们带着帮助修行。”

“就相当于我平时接的一些悬赏的活？但是并不需要自己费劲去找？这么方便啊。”诺伊尔双手拿起飞廉，左看右看。

“但是一般给的任务是不会超出我们能力的，这次怎么……”

“你是说，这什么穷奇，你对付不了？”

“穷奇毕竟是上古四大凶兽，要想伤他，需要用到一些杀伤力强大的法术，比如天雷地火什么的。可是……我学的法术大多是招风卷岚一类……”穆勒用力戳了一下飞廉，越想越烦，“穷奇不是普通刀剑可破。如果不用法术，我记得人间之物就只有一样乌光玄铁能够伤它。可是这东西本就难得一见，又只有盛产铁矿的地方才可能有，眼下到哪里去找……”

他不耐烦的挥挥手，跟你说这些也没用，不说了。

诺伊尔盯着穆勒，目光灼灼，脸色有些奇特：“我承认听的不是太懂，但至少有一件事，我也许可以确认了。”他拿起放在一边的长刀，缓缓拔刀出鞘，轻轻放在飞廉一旁，“你这东西叫你过来，也许真的是有道理的呢？”

烛光摇曳，乌沉沉的刀刃在火光的辉映下，隐隐透出一丝红光。这毫不起眼的刀身细看之下竟隐约有宝光流转，仿佛天地间金铁之气汇聚于此，却丝毫不显于外，就如静水深潭一般，令人难以逼视。

“这就是……乌光玄铁？”穆勒又惊又喜，拿着长刀来回检视。

“好像是的。”诺伊尔露出微笑，“不过，那为什么我之前还是伤不了它？”

“嗯……你之前只能看清它的大概轮廓，砍起来全凭手感，多半都砍在了他的翅膀和腿上。穷奇的皮毛其坚胜铁，确实伤不了。真想伤它，得看准腹部或者颈部才行。”

“那你现在有办法了吗？”

“快了快了！我再想想！”穆勒抓着玄铁长刀不放，忽然站起来，单脚跳到窗前，拉开窗子，就着月光打量刀身，“你先休息吧，大概你醒了我就能想好了！”

呃……诺伊尔试了试，感觉腿脚还是不能动，只好求助：“我腿还是动不了，你现在不睡的话，能把我扶到床上吗？”

“太胖扶不动，不然你在塌上睡吧。”穆勒嘿嘿直笑，脸上写满了独霸床位的得意。

这榻这么短又这么窄，无论如何也不够睡啊……诺伊尔无奈的看了看房间另一端的床。但他此时实在走动困难，只好伸手将榻上小几搬到一旁，勉勉强强躺了上去。刚刚闭上眼，风声忽响，整个人腾空而起，飞过半个房间，啪的一声，脸朝下趴在了床板上。

“噗……”穆勒笑出了声，突然想起来隔壁还有人睡觉，又自觉地捂上嘴。他关上窗，将刀放回刀鞘搁在桌上，又抱起一床被子在塌上放好，吹灭了蜡烛。

“喂，胖子，你是哪里人？”

“……为什么问这个？”诺伊尔艰难的翻过身，裹上了被子。

“那把刀的刀鞘和刀柄上都有多处磨损，应该跟了你很久了吧？乌光玄铁可不是人人都弄得到的，你是从哪弄来的？你能挡住穷奇几下子，武功应该还行，应该是个有名有姓的地方出来的吧？哎对了你去看过武林大会吗？我下山就听说了，一直想见识见识，结果一路过来都没赶上，是不是很好看？就像书里说的那样......喂，你听没听到啊？”

回答他的是均匀稳定而悠长的呼吸声。

“这次的战术是螳螂捕蝉、黄雀在后。我们先把穷奇引出来，然后想法子逼它进入某个地点，在那里埋伏好人，攻其不备，一举灭了他。”午饭过后，穆勒和诺伊尔在波多尔斯基的班房里会合，穆勒找波多尔斯基要了张全城地图摊在桌上，有眉有目的给两人比划着他的除妖大计。

“除了我之外，我还需要三个人。”穆勒看了剩余两人一眼，“你俩谁的刀法比较好？”

诺伊尔是江湖游侠，波多尔斯基是公门捕快，都是用刀的，闻言不禁一愣。两人对视了一眼，波多尔斯基先开口：“这个‘好’指的是？”

“伏击战嘛，一击不中，很可能就再也拿它没法了。所以当然需要越快准狠越好。”

诺伊尔点点头，指了指三步之外，柜子上的烛台，“去把那个点亮。”

穆勒不知他什么意思，依言过去点火。刚刚点完，便听见长刀出鞘之声，跟着一道刀光闪过，适才刚刚点亮的蜡烛猛地熄灭，一簇微弱的火苗却随着刀锋划出一道弧线，向后退去。

穆勒回过头，只见诺伊尔站在桌旁，横刀放在口边，将火苗轻轻吹灭，收刀入鞘。

“好刀法！”波多尔斯基鼓掌大赞，“居然只削到烛芯而不伤蜡烛分毫，出手快捷，刀风却没有将火苗吹灭，力道掌握的恰到好处。看来伏击的任务非你莫属了。”

“胖子，你要是肯去那个武林大会，一定能夺冠！”穆勒也连连点头。

“你说书听太多了。”诺伊尔坐回原位，“那么还需要什么？”

“还需要一个人跟我一起追击。昨天是两人对付它，穷奇已经知道我有帮手。如果今天只有我一个人追，我怕它会起疑心。”

“有点道理，我跟你去吧。”波多尔斯基附和道，“所以最后一个人是？”

穆勒叹了口气：“最后一个人最难办，但也最重要，如果没有他，大概整个计划都得变，可是如果真的没有，那...也不能怪你们。我需要一个孩子，当诱饵。”

诺伊尔和波多尔斯基面面相觑，房中一时陷入尴尬的沉默。

“穷奇以食人为生，昨天在这没占到便宜，我怕它今天会去别的区域抢小孩。这城说小不小，在没破了它的隐身之前，要我监察全城怕是有些困难。因此……”

“那也不能拿小孩子去冒险吧！”诺伊尔拍了一下桌子，“穷奇如此厉害，万一有什么闪失，孩子的父母要怎么办？你那个什么飞廉不是可以指示方向吗？为什么不直接去找穷奇？”

“飞廉只能指示大概方位，到了附近就得自己想办法了，或者得正好在它身边才行……”穆勒使劲的抓着自己头发，“而且，穷奇毕竟是上古凶兽，以它之能，吃个人本来用不着这么偷偷摸摸，更不会昨晚杀不了我们。所以如果我没猜错，这只穷奇很可能身上有伤，如果不在短时间里解决了他，等他恢复之后一定麻烦更大。所以……”

“不然这样吧。”波多尔斯基突然打破了僵局，“路易斯行吗？”

穆勒和诺伊尔同时从椅子上蹦了起来。

波多尔斯基倒是很淡定：“如你所言，再等下去后患无穷。它昨日被你们搅的没能进食，今日多半又要来闹事。单靠守株待兔的话，即使保住路易斯，也会有别的小孩受害。所以你说的主动出击可能确实是最好的方法。”他走到门口拉开门，冲着院子里招呼了一句：“小沙，去帮我把刀磨了，申时之前送过来！”

“好嘞掌柜的！”

黄昏时分，两人跟着波多尔斯基回到家。波多尔斯基叫来儿子路易斯，从他脖子上取下一个吊饰递给穆勒：“看看，认识吗？”

“这……这是！你见过‘祝融’的主人？巴斯蒂师兄？”穆勒惊喜交加，将吊饰翻来覆去的看了两遍，又挂在了路易斯脖子上。

“他一个月前刚走，说是要回师门一趟。”波多尔斯基笑的露出满口白牙，拍了拍路易斯的头，将儿子搂住，“小子，这位道长是巴斯蒂叔叔的师弟，他需要你帮他一个忙，你能答应他吗？”

“你也认识巴斯蒂叔叔吗？”路易斯抓着穆勒的手晃了晃，“那你知不知道他什么时候会回来？我可想他了，我爸爸也——”

“喂，臭儿子！”波多尔斯基将儿子从地上一把提起，紧紧抱在怀里，“快跟这两位叔叔问好！”

穆勒学着波多尔斯基，也揉了揉路易斯的头：“算起来，差不多也到了师兄回去的时间了。如果他来回路上没因事耽搁的话，大概再有三个月就该回来了。”

“哦……”路易斯用力点头，“那叔叔要我做什么事？”

穆勒捧着他的小脸，认认真真的看着他：“这件事有点危险。如果你被妖怪抓走了，你害怕吗？”

路易斯脑袋摇的像拨浪鼓一般：“不怕！以前巴斯蒂叔叔还带我跟妖怪玩过呢！”

“不不不这次跟那个不一样。”穆勒直摇头，“这次你有可能会受伤，有可能会流血，有可能会被一只很丑很凶的东西抓到半空中，甚至有可能被妖怪吃掉……当然我们会尽量避免这种情况出现，但如果真的……你会怕吗？”

路易斯想了想，抓了抓脖子上的吊饰：“不怕！巴斯蒂叔叔说只要有这个在，我就一定不会有事！”

“真的行吗，我怎么觉得还是不保险……怎么说也就是个不到10岁的小孩啊，他脖子上那到底是什么？你们居然这样放心。”诺伊尔压低声音，跟穆勒做着最后的商量。

“‘祝融’是跟我的飞廉差不多的司南，在我一个同门师兄手里，其中蕴含有火象之气。那个吊饰是用了祝融之力，再加上我门中法术做出来的火灵护符。如果有东西想伤害路易斯，立时便会领教到七烨真火的厉害。”穆勒抽出诺伊尔的刀，边解释边点燃一张符，随着符纸燃烧，长刀上隐隐闪过一道金光。

“这是？”

“破金符，确保你能一刀劈了它。”穆勒又翻出一叠符纸，“站好别动。”

“天呐……如果每张符都有这样那样的后遗症，我都怀疑我明天还能不能站起来了……”诺伊尔无奈的看着燃烧的符纸在身边飞来飞去，纸灰落了他一身。

“第二次用应该没问题了，身在福中不知福的家伙，你还不如怀疑你明天还能不能活着。”穆勒又想拍他脑袋，被轻松闪开，“如果你的对手是一般凡人，你现在一个打一百个都不成问题。要不是对手是穷奇，我才懒得浪费这么多符呢，还不如烧在路易斯身上。”他边烧边点数，“破金符、披甲符、风行符、御法符......行了，你可以滚了。”

诺伊尔翻了翻白眼，一个后空翻，已不见了人影。

月上东山。

波多尔斯基站在院子里，轻轻拉着路易斯的手陪他玩。路易斯机灵懂事，看出父亲有一丝担心，也不像平时一样吵吵闹闹了，只是安静的玩着自己的玩具。火灵护符在他脖子上一晃一晃。

风声乍起，路易斯啊的一声，人影已凭空消失。波多尔斯基尽管已有心理准备，依然忍不住冲着空中大吼：“站住！还我儿子！！”纵身朝城墙处跃去。他此时风行符在身，只两步便上了城头，隐隐听到儿子的喊声传来，佩刀脱手便往声音来处掷去。果然当的一声，被打落在地。

“妖邪当道，穷奇是名，归真还异，聚幽化明……”念咒之声响起，穆勒捏起法诀，指尖光芒闪动，向佩刀落地之处一指。

原本明月当空，月光朗朗，普照大地。穆勒这么一指，两人眼前一暗，一头怪兽赫然出现在空中，其身如虎，其壮如牛，两爪抓着路易斯悬浮在半空，正正挡住月光。眼见自己隐身之法被破，穷奇一声低吼，一个俯冲朝穆勒冲来。穆勒轻轻一跳登上房顶，念咒施法，使出平生所学，天风呼啸，力卷千钧，冲着穷奇而去。穷奇昨日到口的孩子被抢走，一日未曾进食，竟被吹的退了开去。它又吼了一声，转身朝城外飞去。穆勒和波多尔斯基脚下生风，也追了过去。

穆勒定下此计，原本便是看准穷奇一日不食、体能不济。他二人此番有备而来，一个凭借风行符一马当先，一个御风而行，时不时祭起法术骚扰穷奇。穷奇想要吞了手中孩子再战，却一直找不到机会。眼看体能将竭，穷奇本是上古凶兽，此时凶性大发，看准了下方一棵高树，将路易斯抛了过去，盘旋空中，准备仗着铜皮铁羽，先跟这两个该死的凡人一搏高下。

眼看路易斯即将掉在树梢之上，树杈间蓦地出现一个人影，一把接住路易斯，同时一道乌黑的刀光自下而上，闪电般劈来。穷奇本就体能不足，加之逃命已久，心浮气躁，又万万没想到此处竟有埋伏，这一下没能躲开，那道刀光既快且准，一刀便命中他的腹部，借了上冲之势，生生将穷奇从中剖开，正是诺伊尔的手笔。两人一妖此上彼落，诺伊尔脚尖在穷奇头上一点，穷奇惨呼声中，抱着路易斯稳稳落地。

“路易斯！你怎么样了！！有没有受伤？？天呐它居然把你从空中扔下来……”波多尔斯基知道儿子有各类符咒护体，刀剑法术不伤，但眼见儿子从空中被扔下，还是吓的魂飞魄散，此时见路易斯在空中飞了半天，小脸被风吹的通红，冲上去一把抱住连声追问，声音已有几分发颤。路易斯却是初生牛犊不怕虎，明明被折腾了半天，却依然一副生龙活虎的样子，抓着父亲的手兴奋个没完，大谈刚才是如何亲见诺伊尔手剖怪兽之类。穆勒探过头一看，那穷奇腹部被切开，鲜血满地，倒在地下已无力哀嚎，眼见活不成了。他还怕不保险，又做起法来，罡风卷过，穷奇毫无反应。穆勒感觉到周围妖力将散，轻松下来，便也跟着去逗路易斯，称他小小年纪胆识过人，大有做道士的天赋，不如跟着你穆勒叔叔修行之类。

“咦，这是什么？”诺伊尔刚才劈开穷奇时，余光似乎看见有什么东西落在地上，这是回头一瞧，果然看见尸体之旁，有个小小的物品。

“什么是什么……”穆勒牵着路易斯走过去，突然怔住了。路易斯一声轻呼，用力挣开穆勒的手，跑到父亲身边喊手疼。波多尔斯基满心疑惑，一边给他揉手，一边也走了过去。

“这不可能……这不可能！！”穆勒突然后退两步，脱口而出。

诺伊尔将地上物品拾起，放到了月光之下。

底座三寸见方，上面刻有方位和各种符号，底座中央放着一勺，柄端有一个小小的闪电符号。

穆勒又退了两步，波多尔斯基忙伸手扶住他。

“这……”穆勒咬咬牙，“这是，雷师。”

诺伊尔手掌轻轻转了个方向，掌中的雷师指向随之调整，勺柄所指，正是西北方。

扫荡妖邪的喜悦，顷刻间荡然无存。波多尔斯基好容易哄着兴奋不已的儿子睡下，三人坐在客房里，穆勒将飞廉也放在桌上，一言不发，看着诺伊尔身前的雷师发愣。

“这东西一共只有7个，总称七灵盘。他们从下山到回山会一直带着从不离身，大概就跟你们游侠的刀差不多吧。只有持有者……呃，出现意外，才会托人将司南送回门中，凡是能送回司南之人，皆是他门中恩人，但有所求无有不应。”波多尔斯基给诺伊尔详细解释，“如果是由持有者操纵，那么司南的指向会是有异事发生之处，但如果持有者……那么司南将会指向他门中方位，也是方便别人送回，从咱们这来看，便是西北方了。”波多尔斯基端起雷师，长叹了一声，“这位师兄我没见过，却听巴斯蒂提过很多次，却没想到被穷奇……”

“他不会死！”穆勒突然大声说了一句。另两人不防他突然开口，都是一愣。

“他就算……有个什么，也绝不会是那穷奇干的。”穆勒深吸一口气，将脸放进手掌之中，大声说道，“米洛师兄他……精擅天雷之法，正是那穷奇克星。我本来不知道穷奇为什么会受伤，现在看来，一定是师兄曾经做过些什么，才能让它最终被我们杀掉。”

“那为什么……”诺伊尔不知该怎么问，不过意思已然十分明白。

穆勒坐直身子，定定的看着诺伊尔双眼。

“我能求你一件事吗？”

诺伊尔认识他两天，听他说话无数，却还从没听过他如此正经的语气，知道事情不寻常，便正色答道：“什么事？”

“雷师是你发现的，所以，你能帮忙送回门中吗？”穆勒直视着诺伊尔，一字一句的问道。

“这……你自己不能送吗？”

“七灵盘会互相影响，因此不能放在同一人身上。”穆勒摇摇头，“但我会跟你一起回去。”

“啊？”波多尔斯基有些惊讶，“我听巴斯蒂说，你们下山时间长短是有一定限制的，时间不到之前必须依照灵盘所指方向行动。你可以就这样回去吗？”

“我是初次下山，时限应该是一年。现在距离一年到期还有两个月，如果此时返程，到了门中时间应该差不多，不算违规。”穆勒盯着诺伊尔，目不转睛。“而且，七灵盘材质特殊，每个司南内蕴极强灵力，会记住指示过的方位，所以……”

“所以你想借此机会，调查你师兄的事？”诺伊尔明白过来。

穆勒点了点头。

诺伊尔有些犹豫，波多尔斯基赶紧按着他肩膀耳语：“他们门中法术这么厉害，让你随便提一个要求这种事可遇不可求啊！这还有什么可犹豫的。再说托马斯帮了我们这么大忙......”

“你想让我顺便帮你看看巴斯蒂什么时候回来就直说。”诺伊尔毫不客气的戳穿了事实真相，“有这废话的功夫，还不如把这次除妖的赏钱赶紧给我，我饿死了谁给你打听去。”

“所以你答应了？”穆勒见缝插针。

诺伊尔耸耸肩：“反正我一个游侠也没什么计划，跟你走一趟也行。”

“明天来找我，发赏钱。”波多尔斯基拍了拍穆勒肩膀，回房看儿子去了。

房中二人一时有些沉默。

“谢谢你。”穆勒突然低声说了句。

“怎么突然这么客气，我都有点不习惯了。”诺伊尔走到床边蹬掉靴子，“早点休息吧，既然接下去要走远路了。”

穆勒双手捧起雷师，走到床旁，恭恭敬敬放在诺伊尔枕边。

“你干嘛？”诺伊尔有些不解。

“灵盘送归是我门中大事，自当如此。你好好保管吧。”穆勒走回桌边，将飞廉放在掌中，吹熄了蜡烛。“而且我刚刚说过，灵盘之间可以互相影响。”他走到房间另一侧，闭上眼，默念咒语，司南底座上的符号微微发光。诺伊尔从未见过如此景象，不禁睁大双眼。

穆勒念毕咒语，屈起手指，在勺柄上轻轻一弹。那勺柄上的旋风符号也闪起光芒，黑暗中看来如萤火一般，煞是好看。这光芒在半空中转了几转，逐渐慢了下来。光芒闪烁，映在穆勒脸上，他正全神贯注的盯着司南，神情中透出一丝紧张。

片刻之间，勺柄停了下来，罗盘底座之上的光芒逐渐暗淡下去，勺柄上那如萤火一般的闪烁却飞到空中，向着西北方飘去。


	2. 五通

窗台上，一缕青烟缓缓升起，一阵馨香在房中散开，沁人心脾。

穆勒慢慢坐直了身子，手肘支在桌子上，揉了揉太阳穴，头还隐隐作痛。桌上的残席尚未撤掉，手边剩了半杯酒，提醒了他昨晚是怎么失去的意识。他生平第一次在青楼留宿，这一下颇有些不知所措，不禁发起呆来。

“公子，你醒啦？”身后传来一个软绵绵的声音。穆勒回过头，一位身材窈窕的姑娘背对这他，正在两个小丫头的服侍下披上一件狐裘披风。她对面放着一面铜镜，正从镜子里看着睡眼惺忪的穆勒，眼睛笑的弯了起来，看着极为妩媚。两个小丫头打量了一眼穆勒傻兮兮的样子，也忍不住捂嘴偷笑。

“好了，你们先下去吧。”那姑娘穿好衣服，走到穆勒跟前，拍了拍他的脸，穆勒有些尴尬，忍不住往后缩了缩。那姑娘也不生气，在他身边坐下，压低了声音。

“公子，你和昨晚那位公子一起，其实是来调查这月燕街上闹鬼之事的吧？”

穆勒浑身一激灵，清醒过来。

 

穆勒一阵风般跑下雪影楼，冲到月燕街上。这时已到巳时，远处街道已响起人声，月燕街因为一条街都是青楼，这时反倒有些静悄悄。他左右看了看，没看到一个人影，又跑到隔壁梨香院，依旧一个人也没有。他有些着急，在这里却又不便大声喊，正在盘算诺伊尔会不会先回住处了，突然在街尾看到一个熟悉的高大身影。

“嘿！你在这发什么呆？事情调查的怎么样了？”穆勒三步并作两步跑了过去，猛的拍了一下诺伊尔肩膀。

诺伊尔回过头，看了看他，又看了看空空荡荡的街道，眼神中带着迷茫：“调查什么事？”

穆勒仔仔细细的看着他的眼睛，湛蓝的瞳仁神采不减，但眼神里仿佛罩了一层迷雾，像是在努力回忆什么，却又完全想不起来。他知道事情不对，用力按了按诺伊尔肩膀，让他看向自己。

“你还记得我是谁吗？”

诺伊尔看着他的眼睛，想了想，慢慢点了点头。

“那你还记得答应过帮我做什么事吗？”穆勒稍微松了口气。

诺伊尔微微皱眉，努力的想了想：“送雷师回去？”

“还有呢？”

诺伊尔摇摇头。

“还记得我们住哪吗？”

“...嗯。”

穆勒拉起诺伊尔的手就走：“你被人下了咒，消失了一天的记忆。先回去，我想办法给你解。”

 

俩人回到住处，刚推开门，正巧看见拉斯本德出来：“咦，怎么是你们？你们什么时候出去的？”

穆勒刚要答话，诺伊尔却先问了一句：“阁下也是住在这里的人吗？我们昨晚刚住进来，多有打扰了。”

穆勒和本德齐齐愣住，一脸震惊的看着他。

========================================= 

两天前

两人从鱼兰城出来，便踏上了西归之路。有穆勒做法，即使步履如常也可疾逾奔马，无须特别赶路。加之穆勒还要关心飞廉指示之地，也没有走的太快。他心中记挂着雷师之事，话也不如平时多了。诺伊尔知他心情不佳，也不好跟他说什么，只是在一旁默默跟着。

这日两人行至慕兴城，诺伊尔职业病发作，进城先绕到衙门口看了看张榜告示。如今年关将近，城中捕快倾巢出动，将大大小小的案子办完了不少，已用不上他们这些游侠。只有一张告示，看着卷边缺角，字迹模糊，两人认了半日，发现是几个月前官府贴的告示，大意是破除民间私立生祠，禁绝邪神之类的官样文章，没什么价值。看看天色将晚，两人便转而研究食宿。慕兴城也算是一座大城市，街市繁华，栋宇连云，鳞次栉比。此时夜市已开，走在街上，道路两侧遍地小吃商贩，叫卖之声不绝于耳，各色面点糕饼饭菜汤羹数不胜数，炉灶之上热气蒸腾，香味扑鼻。两人饱餐一顿，便去寻找客店。可说来也巧，连问几家都是客满，店家连声抱歉，却是一间空房也调不出来了。

“慕兴城客店这么多，现在也不是什么特别的日子，怎么会一间房都调不出？还请掌柜的再给想想办法吧，房钱都好商量。”诺伊尔又取出一块碎银子放在店主面前。

“这位公子，不是小店故意不让您住，我们买卖人，哪儿有来了生意却往外推的道理？实话跟您说了吧，实在是...”店主悄悄靠近诺伊尔，压低了声音，“城东有条街名叫月燕街，一整条街全是青楼，原本远近闻名，里面的姑娘个个貌美如花，多才多艺，不管要听曲陪酒，还是叫个妞儿过夜都不是难事，往来客商没有不爱去的。结果这一个月来竟隔三差五传出闹鬼的流言。这一下里面也没人敢住了，偶尔要叫个姑娘也只敢叫出来了，原本在里面流连忘返的客商们也就全跑到我们这来了。这一个月着实是人满为患啊...只能请公子您多包涵了！”

“最后一家还是不行吗...”穆勒垂头丧气的从店里走出来，靠在墙上发着牢骚，“抓鬼我还能试试，但抓到以前也不能睡大街上啊...”

诺伊尔跟在他身后，拍了拍他肩膀：“我们也还可以试试...哦！”他突然跃起，朝前方奔去。

客店隔壁是一家药铺，一个清瘦的年轻人正提着一包东西走出来，他看起来有些心不在焉，一头撞上拥挤的人群，被一下挤开，脚下一晃便往一旁的馄饨摊子倒去，手里药包也掉在地上。那摊子上客人不少，开水煮的正滚，眼看便要撞个正着，诺伊尔刚好赶到，一把抓住他手臂，提了起来。

“你没事吧？”诺伊尔扶他站稳，又把药包放到他手里。

“没事没事，多谢你了。”那年轻人脸有病容，身形瘦削，眉目看着甚是清秀。他冲着两人点点头表示谢意，正要离开，诺伊尔突然开口：“这位仁兄若是身体不适，要不要我们俩送你回去？”

那年轻人回过头上下打量两人，看二人满脸风霜之色，又看了一眼旁边的客店，露出微笑：“二位是远道而来的旅人吧？莫不是今天客店都满员了，所以想借宿一晚？”

诺伊尔意图被识破，也不气馁，冲他报以一笑：“正是如此。兄台既然猜到，能否行个方便？房钱我们当然会照价付款。”

“不用客气，我年纪没你大，叫我拉斯就好，拉斯·本德。钱什么的不用在意，两位既然是行走四方的旅人，若是方便，我倒有一件事相求。我们回去再说。”

 

拉斯家住在附近的一所精致的院子内。三人收拾好东西，来到客厅里坐下，拉斯递上两杯热茶，对着诺伊尔开了口：“我就开门见山了。两位出门在外，一定见过不少人，看这位大哥的装扮应该是位游侠吧？如果方便的话，我想委托二位帮忙找个人。”

诺伊尔点点头：“这个不难，如果有缘见到，一定帮忙。不知道你要找的是什么人？长的什么样子？”

拉斯长长的叹了口气，给自己也倒了一杯热水，坐了下来。

“是个和我长得一模一样的人。”

“是你的兄弟吗？”诺伊尔接口问道。

“是的，他叫斯文·本德。这事说来话长。”拉斯喝了口水，续道：“大约三个月前，我偶感风寒，本来以为不是什么大问题，找郎中随便开几服药喝了就好。谁知药喝了下去，病却越来越严重，高烧不退，咳痰带血，日夜不停，一度濒临死亡...弟弟急了，四处请医求药，郎中请了无数，每人说法不一，各种补品开了一堆，吃了几十斤下去也没个动静，呼...”他呼了一口气，做了个为难的表情。穆勒忍不住拍拍他的手：“好惨，我小时候也不爱喝药。”

拉斯连连点头，脸上写满了知音难寻几个字，又叹了口气：“这还不算，又跑去求神拜佛，都没什么效果，反而把家里积蓄一点点花费殆尽。后来不知在哪听说要喝什么‘独参汤’，千方百计弄来了方子，吃了两剂算是稍有起色，可又发觉药材难得，价格金贵，往下实在吃不起了。我跟他说生死有命，不行就算了，他却怎么都不肯，想尽法子弄钱，遣散了家里婢仆，一度连这间祖传的宅子都想拿去卖了...直到一个半月前，他突然跑来跟我说要和人合伙出去做生意赚钱，也不听劝，收拾了东西就一个人跑了。”

“此后就再无音信？所以你要找他？”穆勒同情之心大起。

“我家祖上也是经商的，我俩虽没自己出去做过生意，但也略知一二。这事又不是偷盗抢劫，不能立竿见影，若是一段时间内没有消息，也是常事。但是自他走后，每过大约七八天，家里都会收到一个包裹，里面放了几百两银子，和他写的一封短信，大意是叫我不必挂念之类。可我多般打听，既没有人知道他是跟谁去，去了何处，也没人知道这包裹是由何人送来我家。”

“你是怀疑...这钱不是你弟弟寄来的？还是怀疑这钱来路不正？”

“钱是不是他寄来的我不敢保证，但信一定是他手写，他的字我不会看错。可我又确实怀疑这钱来路有些问题...”拉斯摇了摇头，“从小到大，我俩一直在一起生活，从来没分开过，这一次他一走一个多月，除了偶尔寄来的包裹外没有任何方法可以联系上他，我实在担心...”

 

夜静更深，窗外又开始飘起了雪花。

前几日风餐露宿，都是倒下便睡着了。这次住在本德家里，穆勒却有些失眠了，雷师和穷奇的事无休止的窜进脑海，搅得人心意难平。他在床上翻来覆去半天，索性坐了起来，披上衣服。小心翼翼的走到门外，飞到屋顶上，看着雪花飞舞，只觉得心里有点空落落的，若有所失。

他出了一会神，定下心来，从袖口掏出飞廉看了看。想了想拉斯的话，觉得有些疑点，但又缺乏线索，不知从何下手。又想起早先客店老板说的事，莫非那就是这次来这里的目的？

身后突然响起诺伊尔的声音：“如果你要去看看青楼闹鬼的事，我跟你一起去吧。”

“你什么时候上来的？怎么一点声音也没有？”穆勒吓了一跳。

“你开门的时候我就醒了。至于声音的事，我以前...”诺伊尔突然顿了顿。

他从不提及自己的来历，这一下穆勒也起了好奇心：“你以前到底是做什么的？”

“没什么，一个四处乱跑的游侠而已。”诺伊尔走到他身边，抬头看着天上雪花。

他不肯说，穆勒也只得撇撇嘴：“抓鬼是道士的老本行，你这是想呛行吗？”

诺伊尔微微一笑：“没见过鬼，想见识见识。”

 

飘飘雪花中，两人借着风力，悄无声息的落在了月燕街头一栋楼的屋顶上。脚下灯光闪烁，各座楼前灯笼彻夜不灭，楼内觥筹交错之声混着舞乐歌声飘出窗户，在街上回荡。几位年轻姑娘们穿着皮裘，媚眼如丝，站在楼前招揽客人。

“看起来没有什么奇怪的地方啊，那店家真的不是在胡言乱语？”穆勒疑惑的望着楼下人流。

“你是不是没来过这种地方？”诺伊尔笑嘻嘻的看着他。

穆勒白了他一眼：“听你的意思，你是这地方常客了？”

“咳，那倒也不是。”诺伊尔被噎了回去，“我找份活很难的，还常常没什么酬劳，不像你有这么方便的工具。这地方穷人可来不起啊。”他装模作样的叹口气，伸手在街上指指点点，“不过你看看这一整条街，按说这样的街上，各家互相攀比，竞争极为激烈，应该每所院子都有自己的头牌和特色，不然必定开不长久。因此每家的客人数量就该差异不大，但这条街从西至东，西边入口处人流如织，东边却冷冷清清，明显有些不对。”

穆勒顺着他指示看去，果然如他所说，两人所站之地在街道西侧，脚下吹拉弹唱，热闹非凡。远远望去，长街另一侧虽然也灯火通明，但却没什么人，连门口招揽客人的姑娘也没见一个。

 

“我说不去就不去，你们不用再说了。”两人顺着屋顶来到月燕街另一端，正想跳下楼看看情况，突然听见脚下房间传来一个清脆的声音，听起来是位年轻女子。

“姑娘，现在生意不景气，你这般推三阻四，难道要我们都饿死不成？”另一个较为年长的男子声音响起，似乎在劝着什么。

“之前的事你们都知道，这次来的人又不说明来历，极为可疑。我一个清倌人，为何要跟着趟这浑水？”先前的女子声音再度响起，这次已带了几分气恼。

“清倌人又如何，回头我这雪影楼关门大吉，你一个区区头牌还能飞上天去不成？”

二人只道是老板逼着姑娘见不喜欢的客人，互相比了个无奈的脸色，正要跳到街上，忽然啪的一声，房里不知摔碎了什么东西。

“就算这里变成隔壁梨香院那鬼样子，也休想叫我去见那人！”

桌子也被猛地拍了一下。“到了明天晚上要是再没有生意，我绑也要把你绑过去！”门被狠狠关上，重重的脚步声逐渐远去。

隔壁梨香院？

两人同时抬头，适才在街上一路看过，不管客人多少，皆是红灯高照，亮如白日。这时才发现旁边还有一家院子，竟然半点灯火也无。

 

“这里就是闹鬼的地方？”诺伊尔来回打量这座院子，虽然不算大，但泉石幽曲，亭舍雅致，一看便知原来的老板着实下了不少本钱，不禁有些可惜。

“人鬼殊途，若是一般鬼魂，与人界无法相通，就是在你身旁，除了先天阴气较重的人会略有不适之外，常人根本不会有任何感觉，不足为患。若是有人死后怨念极深，化为厉鬼，厉鬼所到之处必有森然鬼火，眼下看来也不像。”穆勒在园中转来转去，“但要说是妖魔所为，这里却感受不到任何妖气，就连残留的气息也没有，似乎也说不上。”

“那会不会是老板受影响太大，关门大吉了？”

“但我们适才一路过来，不管客人多少，别的院子都在开门做生意，看起来并无异状。只有这家与众不同，若是这条街真有什么问题，只能是这里了。”

诺伊尔微一思考，走到大堂门前，轻轻一推。那门应手而开，发出轻微的声音。

“你说的没错，果然有问题。”两人走进房间，诺伊尔掏出火折子，轻轻晃亮，“门没有锁，却没人进来偷盗，就连这灯油，”他走到屋角灯座旁，将火折子凑到灯芯上，“都是点过一半的，之前的主人可能是突然离开，走时没有收拾东西。”

宽敞的大堂内烛光掩映，家具陈设一应俱全，装修的甚是奢华。墙边一排多宝阁上各色古玩琳琅满目，桌上的影青茶具做工精美，釉色甜润，质地上乘。诺伊尔用手轻轻一搭桌子，纹丝不动，竟是上好的红木。大堂一侧有排供桌，摆着黄铜五供，却不见供品和灵位。供桌旁边各有一张花几，上面放着五彩折枝花卉纹花瓶。两人随意走进一间厢房，梳妆台上还留着几件攒珠首饰，样式奇巧，工艺细致，拔步床上的被褥颜色鲜亮，绣工精细，手感绵软，似是上好丝绵，让人看了便想躺上去。

房内一片寂静，门外雪花飘然而落的声音清晰的传来，越发衬出丝丝诡异。两人对视一眼，退出大堂，走到院门口一瞧，果然也没锁。

 

“这位大哥，听说这条街上有闹鬼传闻，请问就是旁边这家院子吗？”两人跳出梨香院，正好看到一个中年男子走出雪影楼，穆勒便上前请教。

“这是哪来的传闻，都是胡扯！”那人突然生起气来。这声音两人却认得，正是刚才逼着自家红牌见客的雪影楼老板。他打量了一眼穆勒，更加怒气勃发，伸手便想推开他：“你是哪来的小道士，听到点不着边的传言就想来骗钱吗？这里没什么鬼！”

“以貌取人可不好吧，老板。”诺伊尔走到两人中间一拦，“道士就不能来逛逛吗？”

“哦？哼哼。”老板又打量了一眼诺伊尔，见他个子高大，又腰悬长刀，压下怒气，“可我看你却不像逛的起的样子。失陪了。”一甩手走回了雪影楼。

 

“这里的人让传闻困扰已久，直言承认几乎等于自断生路，招揽道士也是一样，难怪他们不愿说，别生气了。”那老板走后，诺伊尔看穆勒低头不语，以为他心情不好，忍不住出言安慰。

“你把我想成什么人了。”穆勒瞪他一眼，“我只是在想，外界传言难免不尽不实，想知道真实情况恐怕得问这里的人，可若人人都如刚刚老板那般讳言，得怎么打听才好。”

两人沿着街道边走边商量，一时不得主意。不久路过一家“丽人居”，街边一位揽客的姑娘习惯性的向两人飞来一个媚眼，随即又自己噗嗤一笑，似是看清了两人衣着打扮，不愿再浪费功夫。

两人同时停步。

“我们何不扮成客人...”

“去问之前那个姑娘？”

两人对视一眼，放声大笑起来。

 

哗啦啦啦几声，穆勒和诺伊尔各自拿出钱袋子，底朝天的倒在桌上。

“啧啧，看不出来，你还挺有钱的。”诺伊尔看着穆勒那堆比自己多出不少的银两大发感慨。

“光有钱有什么用，还不是得你这识途老马算算账，看看要带多少钱过去才够花？”穆勒坐在桌边，开始盘点账目：“咱俩回山的路费先得扣下，为了防止路上有些意外，还得多留点。”他抓了其中一部分掂了掂，放回钱袋里，很豪爽的把剩下的钱一把推到诺伊尔面前。

“真难得见你这么谦虚啊。”诺伊尔低头闪开穆勒拍向自己脑袋的手，学着他也抓了一把银钱收好，：“除了过去的花费外，咱俩的衣服也得换换，这关口找裁缝现做怕是来不及，只好明天去成衣铺子看看。听那老板口气，我们要找的这位姑娘是位红人，多半身价不低。这么一来...”他点了点剩下的银子，又算了算账，“恐怕只够买一身新衣服的。所以...”

“那自然是我去了。”穆勒下山日子虽然不长，降妖除魔，济世救人的事也没少干，但这乔装打扮刺探消息的事却从未做过。这一下激起少年心性，便忍不住主动请缨，“对付妖魔的事你没经验，怎么知道要问人家什么才是关键？所以当然该我去。”

“可你从未踏足青楼，又怎知进去后该说什么才不会被人当场赶出来？还是我去吧。”诺伊尔看了一眼穆勒不服的脸色，又加了一句：“你要实在想去，就装成仆人或者跟班的？”

“你想的美！你这么大个子，不装成我的护卫不是太浪费了吗？再说如果我去，你只需要换身衣服即可，如果你去，我只有道服，还需要再想法子弄套常服，咱们的钱够用吗？”穆勒蹦了起来。

“我这可是为你好。”诺伊尔看着穆勒的样子，用力忍住笑：“到了那里，人家姑娘必然要招待你喝酒，干她们这行的个个酒量惊人，到时候你是打算跟她说你是修道之人不能饮酒，还是准备顶着误事的风险舍命陪君子，来个一醉方休？”

穆勒人虽聪明，毕竟少了经验，没想到诺伊尔突然找出这么个理由来。他门中道法传承至天师道一脉，本是不禁荤酒。但从小在山上修行，几乎没有饮酒的机会。仅有小时偶尔跟着师兄们，趁着师父开坛行仪做法用到酒浆时偷偷尝过，自然也说不上有什么酒量。他这么稍一犹豫，诺伊尔看出可乘之机，大是得意，落井下石：“衣服的事好办，明天买完正经用的，路过当铺或是收旧货的地方随便再买一套即可，也要不了什么钱。”

“当铺！谁知道那地方的衣服会不会都是些虫吃鼠咬、光板没毛的货！我不穿！”穆勒趴在桌上，做着最后的挣扎。

“说的也是...”诺伊尔想了想，在自己的随身行李里翻出来一套衣服，“这套上次浆洗过后我一直没穿，要不你先将就一下？”

穆勒丢过来一个鄙视的眼神：“大那么多，实在将就不了啊，你不是说找裁缝来不及？”

诺伊尔回身打开柜子，东翻西找一番，拿出一把剪刀。

“马上就好。”

 

一刻钟之后，诺伊尔看着自己的“手艺”，脸上有些发烫。

穆勒笑的在床上打滚：“我这也是为了你好，看你这手艺，只怕把所有衣服都剪一遍也没法给人穿的。还是换我去吧。”他好容易止住笑，从床上坐起来，拿起衣服看了看狗啃猫抓一样的剪裁边缘，又看了一眼满脸写着功亏一篑的诺伊尔，再次忍俊不禁，“这件还是留着我改天需要扮乞丐的时候穿吧。”

 

忙了半晚，两人补了个回笼觉，想想拉斯原本出身富豪之家，又是本地人士，拉着他打听消息。拉斯听说二人要问雪影楼的头牌是谁，看着穆勒笑出了声：“没想到你们还能去那里逛逛啊？这可是头回听说。”

“其实我们是为了调查月燕街闹鬼的事，并不是要...”

“闹鬼之事我听说过一点，一直以为是谣言，难道跟劳拉有关？”拉斯有些吃惊，“劳拉就是雪影楼的头牌，唱曲的本事远近闻名。去年我和弟弟还去听过一回，怎么会...”

“不不，不是跟她有关，我们只是想找她打听点消息。”穆勒将事情大约说了一遍。

“那多半是她了。劳拉歌艺没的说，就是脾气执拗了些，多少达官贵人想包了她，她就是不肯，一心一意做她的清倌人。不过雪影楼的老板有些势利，当真逼着她做些什么，也不奇怪。”本德叹了口气，言下很是惋惜，“你俩刚才说要去成衣铺子？从这出去走过两条街就有一家，老板叫杰罗姆，是我朋友，手艺很好，人也不错，你们去看看吧。”

两人得了消息，来到拉斯说的那家成衣铺子。一进店诺伊尔便看上一套灰色锦袍，端凝厚重，叫穆勒试穿，穆勒来回看了几遍，推说颜色不合适，扔到一边。过不多时，诺伊尔又推荐一身绿色氅衣，鲜亮晃眼，递到穆勒跟前。穆勒扫了一眼，决定不再理他，转头和深色皮肤、看起来沉静稳重的服装店老板商量了一会，抓了几套衣裳，自顾自走进内室。诺伊尔闲极无聊，独个在店里四处乱看。

忽然背后传来一声咳嗽，诺伊尔闻声回头，穆勒身着墨色暗回纹缭绫深衣，领口袖口貂皮镶边，衣角处用金丝绣着一朵卷云纹，腰系蟠龙玉带，腰上坠着一块龙纹雕玉和一个五色织锦香囊，外罩一袭黑狐披风，足蹬麂皮短靴，眉目之间神采飞扬，正得意的看着他。

诺伊尔初见穆勒时，只道是个泛着傻气的小道士，后来混的久了，也只觉得他天资聪颖、生性达观，从没在意过长相是美是丑。不想穆勒这身衣服一换，竟摇身一变，哪里还是之前那个大大咧咧的小道士，俨然便是一位样貌俊朗、朝气迫人的翩翩少年郎，不由得呆了一呆。

“现在反悔已经来不及了，我已经付过钱了。”穆勒笑嘻嘻的走近，装模作样的拍了拍诺伊尔的肩膀以示慰问，顺手塞给他一包东西，“我报上拉斯的名字，老板算的便宜了些，我又多拿了一件羊皮大氅，回头你也可以换一身以防万一了，胖护卫。”

“好的，小少爷。”诺伊尔回过神来，迅速进入角色。

 

华灯初上。

“我家小少爷久仰劳拉姑娘芳名，今日有暇，特来拜会。不求姑娘青眼，只求同席一饮，耳聆姑娘妙曲，于愿已足。这点银两聊表心意。”诺伊尔面不改色，将下午刚刚兑换的、两人仅有的一张五十两银票推到老板眼前。穆勒翘着腿，坐在他身后慢慢喝茶。

那老板昨晚压根没把两人放在眼内，加上灯下认人不清，何况又有银票在前，也不细问两人来历，欢欢喜喜地将二人迎入厢房，恭请穆勒稍候，他这就去请劳拉出来伺候。那厢房分前后两厅，客人所在之处是后厅，房间宽敞，装饰华丽，隔着一道垂帘的是前厅，伺候的婢仆均在此候命，乐队也在此地奏乐，排场着实不小。两人来到后厅，穆勒大模大样的坐下，诺伊尔便站在他身后。丫环们送上雀舌香茗，又捧来一个青花高脚瓷盘，盛着八色细点，放在桌上。几名靓装侍女雁翅排开，侍立两旁。穆勒从未消受过如此阵仗，想笑又不便笑，随手拿起一块桂花云片糕就往嘴里送，刚吃了一口，想起来站在一旁的诺伊尔没得吃，忍不住冲他眨眨眼，眼神里全是揶揄。

诺伊尔尚未回以颜色，突然之间乐声大作，两人不通乐律，不知这是《喜迁莺》的牌子，只觉旋律清丽温婉，节奏轻松明快。曲声中，两个丫头将垂帘左右拉开，一位身长玉立、体态窈窕的姑娘现身帘后。深色的头发盘成高髻，更衬得她身形修长，薄施脂粉的脸上微微含笑，一对能传情达意的眼睛带着一丝妩媚，向两人看来。她穿着乘鸾纹银华月缎垂地长裙，腰系冰蚕丝带，剪裁合体，尽显曼妙身姿。耳畔两粒明珠晃晃悠悠，双腕上玉镯叮叮当当，罗袖下纤纤玉手，白嫩细腻，独有小指甲上染了一点红，带出说不尽的风流。

她袅袅婷婷的走到穆勒面前，躬身行礼：“小女子劳拉，还请公子指教。”

穆勒咳嗽一声，镇定下来，想起诺伊尔教的话，笑道：“外乡野人，久闻姐姐歌艺一绝，芳名远播。今日有缘相见，荣幸之至。”

劳拉微微浅笑：“公子过誉了，劳拉不过会唱几首小曲，混迹于此，些许微名全靠各位抬爱。公子远来，蓬荜生辉，劳拉无以为报，只有献丑了。”她招招手，丫环们撤下茶杯点心，换上一壶酒，以及醉鸡腊鸭等下酒之物。劳拉提起酒壶，斟了两杯酒，递了一杯到穆勒眼前，“先敬公子一杯，公子有什么爱听的，请尽管吩咐。”

那酒倒入杯中，立时香气四溢，穆勒不懂，诺伊尔却一闻便知是30年以上的女儿红，看了穆勒一眼，不由有些担心，但此时势成骑虎，总不能代他喝了。穆勒倒是毫不在意，端起杯子一饮而尽，只觉得入口醇厚，感觉甚是舒畅，笑道：“姐姐亲赐酒食，愧不敢当。我于乐律是门外汉，怎敢吩咐什么，姐姐随意赐教便是。”

劳拉站起身，含笑凝睇，微微躬身：“献丑了。”双掌连击三下，帘外乐声忽变，缠绵婉转，惹人遐思。

“连天一色，随风千变，六出是谁裁剪？世间何物，比他皎洁轻纤？漫道是银龙坠甲，玉凤梳翎，粉蝶儿飞缭乱。素娥妆阁上，倚婵娟，错认杨花扑绣帘。清幽景，最堪恋，向销金帐底同欢宴，羊羔酒，美人劝。”

一曲终了，穆勒鼓掌大赞：“好一首咏雪！这两日瑞雪天降，我原说雪景如画，没想到比起姐姐歌声来不值半分。姐姐果然名不虚传！”

“信口乱唱，公子实在过奖了。”劳拉又为穆勒倒上一杯酒，正要开口劝酒，穆勒却抢在了前面：“姐姐如此绝艺，理当门庭如市，客似云来。可这雪影楼前却如此冷清，看来世人大多是不识货之辈，可惜可惜。”

劳拉没想到他突然说出这话，稍微顿了顿，答道：“想是劳拉技艺不精，修为不够，这才为人所不喜。”

“但我瞧姐姐却似另有苦衷？”穆勒用手指轻轻敲着酒杯，声音转低，仔细打量劳拉的脸色，“莫不是与此处闹鬼之事有关？”

劳拉一愣：“那都是街市谣言，怎会是真，公子说笑了。”

“既然是谣言，姐姐何妨说来听听？”穆勒斜倚在椅子上，“我最爱听这些妖魔鬼怪的故事了，拿来下酒最好不过。”

劳拉看着穆勒眼睛，心思电转：昨日本来收到请帖，要自己今晚出门赴宴唱曲助兴，但送请帖之人语焉不详，自己便有些担心，可老板却硬逼着要去。眼下尚未至亥时，时间还早，听穆勒言中隐含去意，若是不能将他留下，谁知道老板会干出什么事来。她眼珠一转，脸上浮起一丝媚笑：“请公子满饮此杯，劳拉给公子说个故事。”

两人再干一杯，劳拉挥挥手，身旁侍女退了出去。

 

“曾经有这么一条街，就像这月燕街一样繁华热闹，整条街各座楼各有特色，有的楼里姑娘天香国色，有的温婉可人，有的懂得吹拉弹唱诸般技艺。其中街尾有一所院子，院里姑娘们个个从小经受严格训练，琴棋书画无所不通，体态仪礼都是按着官家体制，看上去竟不是青楼姑娘，倒像大家闺秀一般。忽有一日，老板不知为了什么缘故，将这院子转手卖了，从此不见人影。那买主也并未现身，只是传过话来，将院子里姑娘们全部放出。这条街上院子不少，有些老板便趁机招揽人才，以求压过同行，没人再去注意原来那间院子。

“过了旬日，有几位姑娘接到一张请帖，说是请外出赴宴，随贴附上的礼金极为丰厚。姑娘们自然盛装打扮，当晚便随着接驾马车离去。这一去，第二日却没再回来，院子里多方打探，都没有消息。有人突然发现街尾那间院子没有上锁，推门进去一看，几位姑娘连同随行侍从乐队，全部躺在大堂中央，昏迷不醒。几位姑娘气息微弱，身上伤痕累累，有被人凌虐过的痕迹，看着实在叫人害怕。

“若只是被人凌虐，那也罢了，做红倌人原有这般苦处。可更奇特的是，这几位姑娘被救回院子，过得几日清醒过来，竟无一人记得那日情形，人人都对上了马车之后的事没有半点印象。老板们还担心是姑娘们受惊过度，叫来随行的人一问，竟也个个如此，无一例外。大家这才发觉不对，纷纷跑到街尾那家院子去看，又看不出什么异状来。有人说是闹鬼，有人说是妖精作祟，请了道士来看，也没人说得出个所以然来。

“此后每过七八日，同样的事情便要闹上一回。城中流言四起，都说那间院子里有鬼怪，曾经也有胆大妄为的想进去偷拿东西，之后却连自己姓什么也忘了，只说在那里听到过阵阵饮宴之声。客人们起先也极为惊惧，不敢再来，后来发觉鬼怪只召姑娘，并不影响客人，渐渐也有了回头客，只是留宿却万万不敢了，多是叫姑娘出去陪酒。这一来院子里更加无法分辨请帖真假，有些老板贪图重金，索性不加辨明，对外便说闹鬼乃是谣言。只是苦了姑娘们，当真遇上了也不敢声张，否则若让客人知道，以后还如何做生意？”

 

劳拉说完故事，提起酒壶斟酒，穆勒借着举杯偷眼看了一眼诺伊尔，两人都从对方眼神中看出一丝凝重。若是真如劳拉所言，昨日下贴请她的多半便是这“鬼”，那么眼下即刻离去，让劳拉及时上路再跟随保护是最佳办法。穆勒深呼吸一下，还没开口，劳拉看出他意思，抢先笑道：“谣言止于智者，公子大才，自然不会拿它当真。请公子再饮一杯，劳拉再唱一曲助兴。”

诺伊尔一声咳嗽：“少爷，出门前老爷叮嘱你少喝些。”

劳拉捂嘴轻笑：“小少爷远道而来，又是头回登门，怎能不尽兴。总不成...”她眼波流转，在两人间看了一圈，“总不成小少爷听见有鬼怪，吓的连杯子也拿不稳了？”

她这样一说，两人都感不好推拒。穆勒微一沉吟，觉得让这娇滴滴的姑娘在不知情下以身犯险也不大好，若是当场挑明真相，万一劳拉不肯当诱饵，双方势必翻脸，以后再想打探信息就难了。当下给诺伊尔使了个眼色：“要不你先回去跟老爷说一声，就说我晚些回去，不会误事。”诺伊尔明白他意思，点了点头便要离去。刚走两步又被穆勒叫住。

“雪天路滑，路上当心。”

 

“这两天差不多就这样了。”穆勒说的口干舌燥，倒了杯水一仰而尽：“至于你离开之后的事我就不知道了，直到今天早上看到你。你现在还是一点也想不起来吗？”

诺伊尔觉得脑子里一片混沌，记忆零零散散，却怎么也连不起来。不少片段和穆勒说的相同，但中间凡是涉及本德和梨香院，就只有一片迷雾，半点印象也无。只得无奈的摇摇头。

穆勒甚是后悔，早知会弄成现在这样，当时拼着让劳拉扫地出门，也不该放诺伊尔孤身涉险。他想了又想，打开包裹，取出朱砂和符纸，又在房里翻出笔砚，提起笔来画好一张符。“我本以为你是被人施法或是下咒以至于失去了一天的记忆，那么用这张灵心符当可破解。但现在来看，你中的这法术似乎是以人或物为媒介，也就是说，你忘的是跟某人或某物相关的全部人事...”

“你是说，梨香院之事，跟拉斯有关？”这个结论过于突然，诺伊尔有些震惊。

“咱们认识拉斯是两天前，如果你只消失了一天的记忆，不会不记得他，若是消失了两天的记忆，又应该不会记得我们住这。所以如果不是跟他有关，就是跟另一位与他容貌相同，血脉相连之人有关，这也是有可能的。”穆勒看着他，脸色郑重，“当然，眼下并无证据，只是我的猜测。这样的法术我没见过，不知道是否可解，只好试上一试。我...抱歉...”他心下过意不去，平时的伶牙俐齿也没了。

“嘿，这有什么。”诺伊尔冲他笑笑，“反正我也没什么损伤，最坏也不过跟现在一样，我们再从头查起就是。何况当时是我自己要跟着去的，怎么能怪你。”他看了看穆勒手中的符，“又不是第一次给我烧符了，只管来吧。”

穆勒点点头，点燃了手中的符纸。

==============================================

诺伊尔下得楼来，看看没人注意自己，转身跑到梨香院旁，听了听院内寂静无声，便在墙角阴影处找了个视角良好的位置，藏好身形，同时监视着梨香院大门。等了半天，却既没见到马车，也没有任何人影。

看看进了亥时，诺伊尔正打算跳进院子瞧瞧，街上远远走来一人，身材高瘦，身上皮裘裹得甚严，领口高竖，遮住半张脸，看不清容貌。他在街上并不停留，直达梨香院门口，回头看看无人跟着，轻轻推开门闪了进去。诺伊尔不敢怠慢，跟在他身后，无声无息的跳进院墙。

院子里还是一样黑灯瞎火，那人也不在意，借着一点月光，快步走向大堂，显然对这里极为熟悉。到了大堂门口稍做停顿，诺伊尔依稀听见一声轻叹传来，接着见他将大门一侧写着梨香院名的门牌翻过，推门而入。

诺伊尔悄悄跟到门边，从门缝里偷偷看了一眼，这一下吃惊不小：此前明明空无一人的大堂此时丝竹齐奏，歌声盈耳，席上珍馐罗列，酒香扑鼻。几位盛装姑娘正围着一位贵客猜拳行令，热闹非凡。那位客人看起来高大英武，器宇不凡。之前进去那人侧身坐在一侧，从诺伊尔的角度见不到他脸，只觉他背影看起来有些眼熟，此时正呆坐一旁，与屋中氛围格格不入。

==============================================

“然后呢？”灵心符竟然有效，穆勒有些喜出望外。

“然后...又想不起来了。”刚找回的记忆到此戛然而止，后面又是一片空白，诺伊尔不解的拍了拍自己的脑袋，“会不会是你的符效力不够？要不再烧一张试试？”

“你中的这法术有些奇怪，再画一张多半也是徒劳。”穆勒双眼望天，拼命回忆心中所学，“一般涉及记忆的咒法，中招之后多半会有些头痛晕眩之类的症状，反而易解。但你现在除了记忆有部分消失外，几乎一无所损，绝非一般邪法外道。若是强行破解...”

“会怎么样？”

穆勒叹了口气：“我也不知道。”

“你曾经说，飞廉只会给你不超出能力范围的任务是吧？”诺伊尔冲穆勒一笑，“那说明你应该可以解开。你有什么法子都只管试试吧。”

穆勒看着诺伊尔，见他神情笃定淡然，显是十分信任自己，心里有些感激。想了想，将砚台里的朱砂洗净，放在桌上，右手掏出古铜小刀，挽起袖子，将左腕悬在砚台之上，轻轻一刀割开了手腕。

“你干什么？”诺伊尔大惊失色。

血液迅速流满了砚台，穆勒把刀扔在一边，念咒止血。“我记得师父说过，日常画符都用朱砂，有时情况紧急，或是材料缺失，人血也可代替。如是修习法术、身有灵力之人的血效果更佳，灵力越重，符咒效果越强。”趁着血液尚未凝固，他再次提笔，飞速又画了一张灵心符，“此法威力虽强，终究不是正道，我也是第一次使，不知道效果如何。”

诺伊尔点点头，穆勒再次点燃了符纸。

适才符纸燃尽，诺伊尔立时便找回记忆，效果显著。这次符纸逐渐消失，诺伊尔的反应却大不相同，不仅没有想起什么，反而眼中神光尽失，变得有些呆滞，脸色也僵硬起来。穆勒伸手推了推他，他却端坐不动，没有任何反应，就如失魂落魄一般。穆勒大惊失色，将听过的教诲和看过的道藏在心里全数回忆了一遍，扔是束手无策。他害怕起来，双手捧着诺伊尔脑袋，大喊他的名字。

“胖子？诺伊尔？曼努！！你怎么了！！”

忽然，诺伊尔极慢极慢的转过脸看着他，眼神依旧凝固：“我，很好。”

穆勒惊疑不定，试探着又问了一句：“你...没事吗？”

依然是生硬机械的回答：“我，没事。”

移...移魂？穆勒松开他的脸，压下狂跳不已的心脏，松了一口气。他知道有种帮助恢复记忆的方法，是让人在失去主动思维的状态下，引发体内天生的阴阳二气，使记忆自动修复。但这段修复期被施法者不会主动思考或是讲述，只会对别人问话作出回答，就像魂魄被摄取一般，是以叫做移魂大法。这门法术甚是高深，穆勒原本不会，不想今日出此意外。他知道时效过后大法自解，并无后患，又呼了口气，回忆了一下书上对移魂状态的描述，郑重开口：“那天你在梨香院，在那人进去之后，还看到了什么？”

==============================================

眼前情形诡异，诺伊尔不敢冒进，偷偷摸到大堂后门准备溜进去看看。可从后门推门进入，前厅又如同之前看到的一样，声息俱无，人影也没看到一个。他知道此事有异，又走回前门，将那人翻过的门牌轻轻翻回，推门而入，果然还是老样子，雪落无声。

看来机关就是这个门牌了。诺伊尔退出房门，再将门牌翻过。悄悄移向门边。正要往里看去，忽然大门吱呀一声，被拉开一线，诺伊尔躲闪不及，正好和一人打了个照面，看衣着打扮，正是之前进去那人。

“拉斯？？”诺伊尔冲口而出，随即发现不对“不，你是...”

眼前之人容貌和拉斯本德一模一样，个子却比他更高，脸上毫无病容，却多了一分耿直和一丝抑郁，额上也多出几条纹路。他看见屋外竟然有人，已经吃了一惊，听了诺伊尔这句话更是变了脸色，一伸手，袖子里滑出一道造型奇特的木质短剑，嘴里念念有词，冲着诺伊尔一指。诺伊尔脑中一晕，连退两步，摇摇欲坠，那人见他竟然没有当场倒下，也有几分惊诧，看着房内众人都没注意自己，跨出门来，凑到诺伊尔耳边悄悄说道：“求你，别告诉哥哥。”

诺伊尔不及答话，就感觉身上又被短剑戳了一下，倒地晕去。

==============================================

果然如此...穆勒点点头，看来斯文本德手里的短剑是样法器，可以让人忘掉与他有关的所有人事，用来做什么隐秘之事可说万无一失。这次只是因为涉及拉斯才露出破绽。可他为什么会在那里出现？难道他所说的“和人做生意”就是和月燕街之事有关？拉斯本德的话和劳拉的话在穆勒心里交替响起，事件听起来虽无关联，可是若论时间，倒也符合若节，这两件事看来多半有些联系。既然诺伊尔弄清了梨香院里的机关，总得找机会再去探查一番才是。

眼看事情出现转机，穆勒心情转佳，还带有一丝小小的得意，想不到自己的血如此灵力深厚，居然将一个普通的灵心符法变成了移魂大法。现下只等诺伊尔的移魂大法自己解除，便可继续下一步行动。他看了一眼诺伊尔，似乎还没有从移魂状态中解脱出来，心里忽然一动，想起一事，拖了张椅子放到诺伊尔跟前坐好，看着他的眼睛。

“曼努，你以前到底是哪里人？是做什么的？”

==============================================

夏日的午夜，依旧炎热，连一贯闹腾的鸣虫都在酷暑中进入梦乡，不再叫唤。

诺伊尔收拾好行李，背上包裹跨出房间，展开轻功，一步便登上了墙头，跳到外面。他走出两步，回头看了看沙尔克这座完全由铸铁打造，生冷刚硬又威严肃穆的总堂，看着这个自己生活了二十年的地方。

这么一走，这个叛徒的骂名就算背上了，值不值得，诺伊尔不知道。但愿这个决定不是错的，虽然不管错不错，都已不能回头。

诺伊尔背过身去，将背上包裹又调整了一下，大步流星，向远方走去。

“你是不是忘了带什么东西？”总堂的影子刚刚从地平线上消失，前方树下却传来一个熟悉的声音。人影转过，温和沉静的笑容，修长挺拔的身材，蓝衫白裤的制服，正是诺伊尔同门师弟，也是他最好的朋友赫韦德斯。他手里提着一把连鞘长刀，正似笑非笑的看着诺伊尔。

“你怎么...这...”这乌光玄铁极为难得，原本属于传说之物。沙尔克总舵位于铁矿山之上，帮众大多都是矿工出身。大伙儿经年累月开采，近年来机缘巧合，居然得了这么一块。因材料稀缺，帮中巧匠想尽办法，也只打了一把长刀和一把短剑。“这是帮中至宝，我决意离开，当然不能带走。”诺伊尔摇摇头，没有伸手去接。

“师父赐了给你，就是你的，别这么扭扭捏捏。”赫韦德斯把刀递到他面前，“这也不是什么独一无二的东西，就算没有这把刀，我们想揍多特的家伙也办得到。”

诺伊尔听出他话中之意，一时难以接口。赫韦德斯抓住他手，硬把长刀塞在手里，用力握住。

“在我看来，这把刀除了你，别人都不配用。”

诺伊尔看着他的眼睛，感受着手心传来的汗水和温度，心中涌起歉疚和不舍。想了想，又说：“可是师父那边...”

赫韦德斯面露微笑，眼框却微微泛红：“师父要是问起，我就说是你偷的。”

诺伊尔深呼吸了一下，将心中酸涩强压下去，拿过长刀，系在腰上：“好，就是我偷的。”他张开双臂，一把抱住了赫韦德斯，“谢谢。”

赫韦德斯伸手回抱住他，沉默片刻，答道：“江湖风波险恶，多加小心。”

==============================================

诺伊尔猛地惊醒，脑中原本被迷雾笼罩的记忆逐渐清晰起来。新闻旧事连在一起涌上心头，搅得他头痛欲裂。他晃晃脑袋，理清了思绪，抬起头，正好看见穆勒关切的眼光。

“你还好吗？”穆勒指了指诺伊尔的脑袋，“我是说，头疼不疼？”

诺伊尔又晃晃脑袋：“已经感觉好多了，之前的事也都想起来了。”他正要解说，又看见穆勒复杂的眼神，“你干嘛这么看着我？”

“呃...啊，咳，我学艺不精，刚才那道符让你中了移魂大法，你刚刚已经把之前忘掉的部分都说完了。”

“说完了啊，这我还真没印象，看来又消失了一段记忆，哈哈。”诺伊尔笑了笑，也不在意，“那么现在怎么办？需要跟拉斯先说一声吗？”

“你见过斯文，你觉得呢？”

诺伊尔回忆起斯文最后的话，当时情势紧急，但斯文话里恳切之意似乎不假，他在梨香院里形容郁闷，说不定是被人胁迫所为，当务之急倒是弄清楚那位坐在主位的客人是谁。穆勒听完也觉有理，两人于是趁着拉斯出门买药的空，溜出家门，再探梨香院。

“原来如此...”大堂门口，穆勒拿着那块门牌仔细查看，“简而言之，这应该是被人施过法，依托原有房舍院落，创出了一个新的空间。常人看去只是一般房舍，一旦法力被触发，便会将人送至那处空间，好巧妙的法术。”他抽出诺伊尔的长刀，拿出破金符烧了，“现在不知道里面有没有人，咱们进去看看，千万小心。”

刚一进门，血腥之气扑鼻而来，两人的目光同时被供桌吸引。之前看着空无一物的供桌此时摆满了贡品。这些贡品并非一般果品，而是牛羊猪犬鸡五牲，俱是刚刚杀死，血液尚鲜。两人听得房中似乎并无人声，但保险起见，仍是轻手轻脚，走近供桌，五牲之后果然有一面灵牌，上书一行小字：供奉吾师五通仙人之神位。

穆勒心头大震，此地没有妖鬼气息，诺伊尔中的也不是魔道邪法，院内构筑空间之法大有玄机，几处疑点他一直不解，原来这次的对手竟是一位神仙！他看了看桌上祭品，唰的一声将诺伊尔的长刀再度抽出，取出一张空白符纸，手指在刀刃上一划，就着血在符纸上画了起来。

“怎么？”

“破金符没用了，这次咱们要对付的，是一位神仙。”穆勒边画边说，“这弑神符只能用血来催动，还好我记得画法。”符纸燃烧，这次刀身光泽没有发生任何变化，只是隐隐散发出血腥气味。

“神仙？？神仙也会做这种事？？”

“神仙妖鬼，其实都跟人一样各有性情。妖魔鬼怪也有好人，神仙也有正神邪神之分，都难说的很。”穆勒叹了口气，看着供桌上的灵牌：“这位五通神就算是一位。他能给人带来偏财，因此极得商家信奉。但他喜怒无常，往往今天给你带来财运，明天就变本加厉的收回。加上天性好淫，常借着祭祀之机糟蹋妇女，又喜信众供奉血祭甚至人牲活祭，因此常常被人视为邪神。你记得我们前天在衙门门口看到的毁绝民间邪神淫祠的告示吗，它多半便是因此失了祭祀供奉，这才想法子暗算了本德兄弟，弄出这件事来。”

“这么说来，拉斯重病与收到包裹的时间，和劳拉姑娘说的梨香院闹鬼的时间，倒还真能对应的上。”诺伊尔点头同意，“不过他一介神仙，就算要欺压凡人，何必弄的这么麻烦？”

“不仅人鬼之间无法直接沟通，神人之间也是如此，不然他也不用做法弄出这么个地方。至于斯文，我猜多半是他四处求神拜佛之际，偶然触动了什么法器，或是他心坚意诚，有道是心诚则灵，触动了神明，才会被五通挑上作为使者和媒介。”穆勒摸摸下巴，皱起眉头：“不过不管怎么说，五通也算是位财神，斯文若是不知底细，又有求于他，凭咱们恐怕很难说动他回头，得找拉斯来才行。”

“有道理。”两人走出大堂，诺伊尔看了看天色，将门牌翻成原样：“我的轻功带着拉斯走不大方便，你飞的快，你回去找他。这里既然有祭品，斯文他们可能快要出现，我留下看着这里。”

穆勒想起前事，有些不放心，但想着今日若是错过，依着已有线索来看，下次等到他们不一定要几天之后，一转念间，从衣袋里拿出一叠符纸，塞到诺伊尔手里：“这都是些威力强大的符咒，你拿着，有什么不对只管点燃了扔出去。”又叫他拿过火折子，低声念了个咒，火折子上猛地窜出一股火焰，“一般火焰烧符的话效力有限，我们都用的三昧真火，现在你用这个也可以了。”一并递到他手里。

穆勒刚走不久，诺伊尔就听见脚步声接近院门，他迅速闪到一边，偷眼望去，果然是斯文本德。他看起来行色匆匆，丝毫没注意院中薄薄落雪上的浅浅脚印，径直走进大堂。诺伊尔听得他似乎进了远端一间厢房，当即推门而入，辨明方位，走到厢房门外竖起耳朵偷听。

“早先叫你给我找几个待字闺中的小丫头来，你却找了一群青楼姑娘们，这也罢了，昨日叫你给我找个会唱曲的来竟也没成，还要你有什么用？”诺伊尔将侧窗轻轻掀开一条缝，正看见昨晚那位客人斜倚床上，正悠闲的舔着嘴边一丝鲜血。

斯文看起来情绪极为低落，只低声答道：“大神有什么吩咐请说，我再去想想办法。”

“哎...算了。”五通站起来，在房中转了一圈，走到斯文身后，“昨晚那几个都没什么意思，今晚去给我弄几个小倌来吧。”

“这...”斯文有些为难：“现在天色已晚，这里小倌本就不多，恐怕...”

“哦？这也不行吗？”五通凑到斯文耳边：“听说城北回春堂新到了一颗百年老山参，啧啧，那品相可好得很啊，就是不知价钱几何？”

斯文脸色转白，身子抖了一下，没有答话。

“哎，这么久了还是一点长进没有。”五通又凑近了一点，在斯文耳边轻轻吹了口气，“难道没人跟你说过，你小子长得也还挺不错的？”

斯文脸上显出掩盖不住的震惊之色，重重的喘了几口气，认命般闭上眼睛。

“好的，我懂了。”

“哎...”五通满足的叹了口气，“每次提到你哥哥，你就好像什么都能答应呢，这兄弟之情真让人羡慕啊。”他伸手拉开斯文的衣带，准备脱去他的上衣。斯文脸色铁青，咬着牙一言不发，双手握拳，微微颤动。

“别碰他。”五通后颈一凉，低头一看，一把黑色长刀不知何时架在了自己脖子上。斯文睁开双眼，正看见诺伊尔站在五通身后。

“呵呵，这种凡间的小兵器，你以为伤得了我？”五通毫不在意的转过身，“我说这小子怎么昨晚之后就有些脸色不对，他在大堂外头看见的就是你吧？居然没有按我教的把你的记忆清除掉，看来你是拉斯找来的人？”

“伤不伤得了你，大可以试一试。”诺伊尔面色不变，牢牢盯着五通：“我倒想问你另一个问题：拉斯重病不愈，跟你到底有没有关系？”

斯文脸色骤变，看向五通。五通却没在意他，看着诺伊尔，嘴角带着一丝浅笑：“本来也不算有关，我只是因势利导，让他的病变的缠绵难愈而已。”他伸手弹了一下脖子上的刀刃，转身走开，顺手在斯文脸上拍了一下：“何况就算有关，你们又能把我怎么样？”

嚓的一声轻响，一阵剧痛从胸前传开，五通垂下目光，适才架在脖子上的长刀此时从后背穿至前胸，鲜血顺着刀刃和衣衫流下，一点点滴在地上。

“你...这不可能...”话音未落，诺伊尔猛地抽出刀，鲜血喷射而出，溅的三人身上斑斑点点。五通倒在地上，不停的喘息，诺伊尔抓起斯文的手就往外跑。

“想出去...岂有如此容易...”五通挣扎着从地上爬起，诺伊尔只道他要反击，长刀凌空虚劈，拦在斯文身前。却听见五通一声大叫，两人眼前一花，竟然眼睁睁的看见他消失了。

“糟了！”斯文跟随他日久，反应过来，一拍诺伊尔，两人一起往大堂出口跑去。诺伊尔进门时原是将门虚掩，此时大门却牢牢关着，任凭两人如何使力也打不开。诺伊尔举起刀，照着门框就是一下子，大门轰然倒下，两人却发现原本外面的景色已全部消失不见，变成了浓雾笼罩般的白茫茫一片，想要跨出门槛，原本的门板处却仿佛竖起了一道看不见的墙，无论如何也无法穿越。

 

“我明明消除了你的记忆，为什么你还记得这里的事？”斯文对着空气踹了几脚无果，有点沮丧的坐到一边，突然开口。

“我有个道士朋友，设法帮我想起来了。”

“那这里的事，你跟哥哥说过了？”

“我还没说。”虽然现在托马斯可能已经说完了，诺伊尔默默的咽下后半句。

“哥哥的病，真的跟大神...跟他有关？”斯文似是叫惯了，一时来不及改口。

“我也只是推测。不过你是当事人，可以想想拉斯病情突然恶化的时候，还有突然好转的时候出现过什么事。另外，是谁教你给他喝‘独参汤’的？你就从来没怀疑过？”

斯文脸色数变：“我也怀疑过，可是我不敢说...我...我不能拿哥哥冒险...”他说不下去，颓然坐在椅子上。诺伊尔知他心里难受，也不去打扰他，只是在房里四处查看，试图找出破解门禁的机关。

斯文忽然浑身一震，从椅子上跳了起来，一把拉住诺伊尔：“你把哥哥带来了？”

“啊？”诺伊尔一时没反应过来。

“我感觉的到，他就在这里。你怎么能把他带到这来？万一...”斯文情绪有些激动，抓着诺伊尔大声喊着。看诺伊尔没有反应，又一把推开他，在大堂里大喊拉斯的名字。

 

穆勒和拉斯说过事情始末，拉斯二话不说，便跟着他直奔梨香院而来。刚进院子，穆勒一眼看到大堂门板倒在地上，忙拉着拉斯冲进房内，却不见诺伊尔人影，转头跑出门外一看，原本挂在门边的门牌已不翼而飞。

穆勒心知不妙，但拉斯在场，不想让他更加担心，面色不变，走进房内。拉斯正站在花几旁，手里拿着几上的五彩折枝花卉纹花瓶。他出了会神，开口问道：“他是在这里吧？”

“我来时没看到，不过确实有可能在。”穆勒见他神色镇定，放下心来。

“不，我是说，他现在就在这里。”拉斯将花瓶随手放回花几，“你们没进过他房间，装饰跟这里有些像，连这花瓶图案都是他喜欢的。而且，我能感觉到他在这。”他走向穆勒，语气激动起来：“来之前你说曼努埃尔也在这，现在却没有看到。他俩会在一起吗？到底出什么问题了？”

 

“你先别激动了，斯文！”诺伊尔将斯文一把拉住，按在椅子上坐好，“拉斯身边有人保护，不会有问题。你说你能感觉到他，那你能感觉到他周围的情况吗？”

近日连遭变故，连哥哥也受到牵连，斯文此时有些心慌意乱，想要勉强自己镇定下来，却难以集中精力。他烦躁的在屋内乱看，忽然倒吸一口气，伸手指着供桌一侧的花几。

“这个花瓶？有什么不对吗？”诺伊尔走到花几旁，没有发现任何异状。

“这花瓶，被哥哥动过了。”斯文冲了过来，将花瓶捧在手里“这瓶子是我摆在这里的，上面画有四时花卉。我摆的时候，两侧均是黄菊傲霜图案朝着堂内。”他指指另一侧花几，果然如他所说，朝向堂内一侧的花朵颜色鲜黄，傲对寒霜，“但哥哥喜欢红色，他拿起瓶子看过后，放回时一定下意识的将这一面转了过来。”他将手里瓶子转过方向对着诺伊尔，正是一幅热烈火红的牡丹竞艳。

诺伊尔灵光一闪，从斯文手里接过瓶子，猛地朝地上砸去。

 

“啪”的一声，穆勒和拉斯同时回头。

适才被拉斯看过的花瓶无风自落，在地上摔的粉碎。两人对视一眼，穆勒暗暗施法，一层微风在两人周围流动开来，似乎没有异状。

“这碎片似乎...”拉斯走近花瓶碎落之处。一般瓷器像这般从高处跌落，碎片总是四散分开，这堆碎片却聚拢在一处，像是被刻意排列过一般，形成了一个简陋的螺旋之型。

“你说得对，他们确实在这里，这花瓶是曼努扔的。”如果说有什么图案化成灰穆勒也认得，飞廉无疑就是其中之一，他转头看了一眼倒在一边的门板，门框一侧切口光滑整齐，看起来是被人一刀劈开，多半就是诺伊尔的手笔。“这里被五通神施过法，依托原有房舍家具建立了一个独立的空间，他们俩现在应该是被困在那里了。”

“那要怎么才能将他们救出来？”拉斯焦急的看着穆勒。

穆勒在房里来回走了两圈，猛一咬牙：“五通的神通玄妙，我若要破解怕是力有不逮。当今之计，只好试试从内部动手摧毁这里，看看能不能强行打破五通所创的空间。”

“意即...咱们把这房子烧了？”

“不是咱们，咱们若是把这院子的本体烧了，他俩可能就在那边永远出不来了，得让他俩动手。”穆勒走到花瓶碎片旁边，连踩几脚，将碎片碾的更细，蹲在地上摆弄起来。

 

“你想给哥哥他们传信？”斯文看着诺伊尔将一堆碎片摆来摆去，明白过来。

诺伊尔摆好飞廉图案，站起身来：“现在和拉斯他们没有别的方法联系，只好这么试试。”

斯文点点头，俩人睁大眼睛，一齐瞪着地上的图案，看了一会，图案纹丝不动。

难道是弄错了？还是穆勒已经带着拉斯离开了？诺伊尔有些不解，想了想，问斯文：“你能感觉到拉斯还在附近吗？”

斯文点点头：“还在。”提到哥哥，想起五通不知躲在这屋里什么地方，他不禁又有些着急。

诺伊尔看他脸色，正想出言宽慰，余光不经意间扫到地下，原来大块碎片排出的飞廉图形不知什么时候已悄然改变，瓷片被碾的极细，在地上弯弯绕绕，拼出一个极其复杂的图样来。

“这是什么？”斯文顺着他目光看去，发现一个从未见过的图形，不由有些疑惑。

诺伊尔摆摆手没有回答。斯文既然不认识，那么就是穆勒摆给自己看的了。这图案如此复杂，倒和他平时的鬼画符有点像...他灵机一动，想起穆勒临走时给的一叠符纸，连忙掏出来，一张张对照。果然其中一张上的图案与眼前图案相同。

原来如此。诺伊尔招呼斯文站到一旁，自己走到大堂中间，掏出火折子点燃符纸，学着穆勒平时的手势，往空中一扔。那符纸在空中燃尽，纸灰却不是向下掉落，而是四散开来，房内轰的一声，整座大堂连同周边厢房，同时陷入火海。

 

“咳咳...”拉斯突然扶着墙，猛烈咳嗽起来，额头见汗，看起来颇为难受。

“你不舒服吗？坐下歇歇吧，或者我先送你回去？”穆勒只道他担心兄弟，加上原本就身体不适，凑过去想要扶着他坐下休息。

“不是...突然感觉好热，像被烟熏一般。”拉斯边咳边说。

“热？”穆勒又惊又喜。适才他教诺伊尔点燃的是一张“赤炼火符”，原意就是叫他出手毁掉五通创造的空间。但眼下双方沟通困难，不知他是否已经动手，无法出手相助。拉斯和斯文能互相感应，突然出现这般状态自然是因为那边正在烟熏火燎。穆勒连忙将拉斯扶到院中休息，自己站在门旁，施法祭起微风大堂在大堂中流动，感应到明显灵力震荡，知道五通法术将毁，从衣袋里摸出几张符来，严阵以待。

 

片刻之间，一个人影破空而出，飞向门外。穆勒早有准备，一张捆仙符朝那个影子扔去。那人似是有伤在身，动作极不灵活，再加上毫无提防，被符纸轻松击中，落下地来，朝前方滚去。穆勒正要乘胜追击，身后突然响起咳嗽声，两个人争先恐后从大门冲出来，正好将穆勒撞的一个趔趄。，手中第二张符就没能丢出去。他回头一看，诺伊尔和斯文两人正扶墙急速喘息，大口呼吸着院中的新鲜空气，两人都被烟火熏的眼睛通红，额头上全是汗水，头发和衣服上的皮毛已被烤的有些卷曲。

“呃啊啊啊啊啊——”原本站在院中的拉斯突然蹲在地上痛苦万分。穆勒脸色一变，正准备出手的符纸猛地一顿，再也丢不出去。斯文听到哥哥的声音，顾不得气还没喘匀，就要冲过去看看情况，被穆勒一把拉住，“先别过去！”斯文不听，强行挣开他手，身旁的诺伊尔眼疾手快，一把将他抱住。

“你放开我！他到底怎么了！拉斯！”斯文死命挣扎，无奈挣不开诺伊尔的束缚，只得冲着拉斯大喊。拉斯充耳不闻，摇摇晃晃站起身，重重的喘息着。

“呼......”拉斯喘息已定，长出一口气：“别喊了，我怎么可能会输。”

这语气既熟悉又陌生，斯文一愣，停止了挣扎：“你...”

“五通，你好歹也算一号神仙，竟然占着凡人的身躯，还要不要脸？”穆勒皱着眉头，厉声问道。

“呵呵...我说就凭那把破刀怎能伤我，是你给他用了弑神符吧？看不出你这小道士居然有这一手...好啊，现在我是凡人之躯，不用任何符咒就能伤我，你要不要让他再来一下子？”拉斯，或者现在应该叫他五通了，看着三人，露出狰狞笑容。

诺伊尔也微微皱眉，凑到穆勒耳边轻声问道：“拉斯这是被附身了？有办法逼他出来吗？”

“妖魔附身还有办法，神灵附身...除非附身者自动离开，或者被身体原来的主人强行逐出才行。可是拉斯此前身体状态并不好，不知道能不能...”

穆勒话音未落，五通突然捂住胸口又开始喘息，两人知道是拉斯在尝试反抗，紧张的注视着。斯文一直听着二人说话，这时趁诺伊尔微微分神，猛地挣脱开来，跑到哥哥身边想抓住他手，被五通猛地推开，一个踉跄，险些滑倒在地。

“万一...拉斯他不能...要怎么办？”眼见五通状态起伏不定，诺伊尔有些担心。

“办法倒有，就是...”穆勒咬咬牙：“他被你刺伤，又中了捆仙符，短时间内除了附体保命之外用不出别的法术，如果此时杀了被附体者，那么五通就会一起死去...”

“你们敢！”斯文从地上爬起来，冲着他俩大吼，“不许你们碰他一根头发！”他再次走到五通跟前，伸出右手。

“看在我为你做过事的份上，”斯文深呼吸了一下，看着哥哥的脸，语气镇定：“你放了他，附身我吧，我不会反抗的。”

身后两人齐齐变了脸色，正要出言反对，斯文左手转过，在自己腰后比了个劈斩的手势。

 

五通忽然停止了喘息，闭上眼睛，斯文紧张的看着他，伸出的手僵在半空。

“原来如此...哈哈哈，原来如此！”五通仰天大笑，“傻小子，你想用自己换回他，再牺牲自己是不是？你怎么就没想过，他为了你，也是什么事都肯做的啊？”他神完气足的看着三人，脸上丝毫不见任何不适，“多谢你这两句话，从现在开始，这具身体就是我的了，哈哈哈哈！”

穆勒和诺伊尔都恨不得抽自己一个嘴巴，痛悔不该提起这话。斯文眼睛本就被熏得火红，此时更是红的要滴出血来。

“好了，我现在要走了。”五通志得意满，轻蔑的扫了一眼穆勒和诺伊尔，又看向斯文：“以前我说这地方呆腻了要换个地方玩玩，你以要定时送药为名就是不肯。现在可以答应了吧？”

斯文看着五通，结结巴巴：“你...我...”

“啊，有件事忘了提醒你。”五通邪笑着拍拍斯文的脸，“这具身体既然已经属于我了，那么现在你哥哥就是我，我就是你哥哥，”他抓住斯文还僵在半空的右手，“你不信吗？不然我怎么知道你小子刚才在打什么鬼主意呢？”

“我...我...”斯文闭上眼睛，又再睁开。对面的人此时正含笑注视着自己，眼神中包含了重逢之喜、疼惜之叹，有从小看惯的温良，还有一点点的期许，正是拉斯的眼神。

这时落雪已停，夕阳将逝，一抹余晖映了过来，将拉斯的脸照的半明半暗。斯文心里一乱，任由对方握着自己右手，背在身后的左手也颤抖着放下，语音有些颤抖：“哥...你...手好凉...”

啪的一声，斯文后脑一阵剧痛，人已倒在地上，晕了过去。

诺伊尔拔刀出鞘，指着五通，杀气凛然：“现在，没人可以拦着我杀了你了。”

 

“你...你敢？？”唯一的护身符已经倒下，五通看着诺伊尔冰冷的眼神，脸色大变，转身想跑。身边微风吹过，穆勒已挡在院门前，手里捏着两张符纸，面无表情的看着他。

“斯文想换下拉斯，然后让我们杀了他除掉你，拉斯感应到他的想法，这才放弃抵抗，你不会因此以为他是任你摆布的意思吧？”诺伊尔一步步逼近五通，“我若没猜错，拉斯应该是打了同样的主意。反正要杀一个，你不肯走，那就省事多了，拿命来吧！”他加速前冲，乌黑的刀光疾如闪电，在半空中划出一道优美的弧线，朝着五通的脖子劈了过去。

五通此时虽是凡人之体，眼光犹在，直觉的想要侧身闪避，刚刚低下头，突然身体不听使唤起来，脚下竟然挪不开步子。他想起诺伊尔刚刚的话，吓得魂飞魄散，眼看刀锋将至，再顾不上别的，神魂出窍，从拉斯体内闪出，朝着地上昏迷的斯文扑过去。

“返截五气，逆转两仪，灵台封烈，神魂共厉！”念咒声起，符纸腾飞，刀锋却在接触到拉斯脖子前的一瞬间稳稳停住。诺伊尔半真半假这一番做作，正是要吓得五通自行脱离拉斯的身体，给穆勒创造出手机会。果然神魔封魂法之下，失去凭体的五通抵受不住，厉声惨叫，穆勒催动法力，空中的神魂气息一点点变淡，终于消失不见。

 

三日后，斯文拿出地契，备齐诸般贡品法器，又雇了些人，穆勒领头带到梨香院，大张旗鼓，装模作样，打了一场平安醮，对外便宣称妖鬼已除。月燕街上众人半信半疑，只有劳拉背后偷笑。

 

晚饭时分，本德家客厅里，一张八仙桌上堆满各色食材，桌子中央一只紫铜火锅煮的正滚，旁边小火炉上烫着酒，隔着院子都能闻到香气。四人围着桌子，正大快朵颐。

“你们接下来准备怎么办？把梨香院转手卖掉吗？”诺伊尔边往锅里倒肉边问斯文。

“现在肯定不能卖。事情刚刚过去，大家还没有完全信服鬼怪已除，此时出手一定会被认为是为了躲开麻烦而仓促转让，肯定没人敢接手，最好等过了年，事情完全过去了，再商量转卖的事。”斯文拿起热好的酒给自己和哥哥倒了一杯，然后把整瓶都递给诺伊尔，“其实城外还有一所院子，原先布的有法阵，有人进入那里就会被传送至梨香院，本是掩人耳目用的。现在倒是可以提早出手，换些本钱。”

“本钱？你俩要去做生意吗？”穆勒咽下嘴里塞的满满的食物，终于空出嘴巴提问。

“这几个月我俩几乎天天去药铺，对药材市场了解不少，感觉其中大有利润可言...”拉斯接口说道。他俩出身商人之家，这方面大有天赋，一说起来便滔滔不绝。

“笃笃笃”，门外响起一阵敲门声。

斯文丢下碗筷跑去开门，不一会拿着件东西走进大厅，看着穆勒，脸上露出一丝诡异的笑容。

拉斯看了一眼他手里的东西，心里一动，明白过来，摆出一副看好戏的神色看着莫名其妙的穆勒。

穆勒被两张一模一样的脸看的心里发毛：“到底是什么东西啊？你俩搞什么鬼？”

斯文笑嘻嘻的把手里东西递到穆勒眼前，原来是一个丝制葫芦形的小荷包，上面绣着旭日东升，破云而出的景象，针脚细密，绣的甚是用心。穆勒一摸，感觉里面好像放的有东西，取出来一看，竟是一张五十两银票。

这一下诺伊尔也明白了，三人东西也顾不上吃了，齐齐看着穆勒，个个眼神里都是一副了然于心的笑意。

这几日事情太多，穆勒早将劳拉忘在了脑后，眼看三人眼神不善，急忙辩解：“你你你们误会了！她绝不是那个意思！”

无人肯信，三人齐声起哄，举杯就要灌他酒。穆勒大声喊冤，抵死不从，诺伊尔一把搂住他肩膀，将酒瓶送到他嘴边，烈酒的气息袭来，浓香中带着一丝刺鼻。穆勒下意识想躲，无奈推不开诺伊尔，只得就着他手喝了两口。这酒比雪影楼里的烈了不少，穆勒喝不惯，一时红晕上脸，咳嗽起来。

“没看出来啊，原来道士还能有这本事。我都想改行当道士了。”诺伊尔一边帮穆勒拍背顺气一边笑嘻嘻的说。

“道士才不收你这么笨的...”被他一拍，穆勒咳的更厉害了，“都说了她也不是那个意思...”

“我要是当道士，起码在叫别人乱烧符之前肯定会记得知会一声，不至于把自己都搭进去做成闷炉烤鸭。”诺伊尔冲着斯文抬抬下巴，斯文想起梨香院大堂烈火，连连点头附和，盛赞诺伊尔临危不乱，必有潜质。

“算了吧，我要是当游侠，肯定也不会在别人施法的时候突然撞过来打断，白白多费一番周折。”穆勒拍拍拉斯肩膀，丢给诺伊尔和斯文一人一个白眼。

==============================================

“公子，你和昨晚那位公子一起，其实是来调查这月燕街上闹鬼之事的吧？”

穆勒浑身一激灵，清醒过来，目光灼灼看向劳拉：“你是什么时候看出来的？”

劳拉冲他一笑：“我若连被人套话都听不出，也就不用在这种地方混了。何况你们之间远不似主仆，倒像是多年挚友，你俩原打算叫我去当诱饵是不是？你临时改了主意，他却二话没说，这份默契可是罕见。”她冲着穆勒赞赏的一笑：“咱们先不说这个。昨晚隔壁没有任何异响，想必那位公子没出什么问题。但他一晚没来找你，必是有了发现，或是跟别人一样失去了若干记忆也说不定。”见穆勒脸色一沉，跳起来就要走，忙拉住他：“二位原是为我们解难，本不该收你的钱，只是老板对此事甚是忌讳，目前无法跟他明言，待这事解决之后，劳拉自当原物奉还，期间二位若是还有用得到我的地方，请尽管来找我。”

穆勒心悬诺伊尔安危，只丢下一句“一言为定”就匆匆跑下楼。

“若是我得友如此，这清倌人不做也罢了。”劳拉看着他毫不留恋的背影，潇洒的耸耸肩。招手叫来婢仆撤下桌上残席，想了想，又找出丝缎和绣线，比划起来。


	3. 鲁尔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有角色死亡是不是该预个警？

北风如刀，冰霜满地。

诺伊尔站在城门之外，静静的看着眼前的城市，脸色和平时毫无分别。

“我们一定要进这座城吗？”

“是，是的。”穆勒掏出飞廉看了一眼，有些担心的看着诺伊尔，总觉得他的眼神里带着一丝感伤。

诺伊尔闭上眼，点了点头：“那就走吧。”将大氅领子竖起，又裹紧了些，当先向城门走去，刚走了两步，突然又停了下来，声音是前所未有的低沉。

“答应我一件事，一会进去之后，跟着我走，什么话都不要问。”

“哦，好的。”穆勒想说什么又不好直说，只得唯唯答应着。

诺伊尔不再说话，带头走进城中，穆勒紧紧跟在他身后。

飞雪席卷之下，城墙上的砖石纹路已很难看清，城门正上方，依稀可以辨认出“鲁尔”两字。

 

甫一进城，诺伊尔也不问路，径直在大街小巷中穿梭起来。大雪飞舞，全城都是白茫茫一片，视物艰难，他的脚步却没有受到丝毫影响，每一次转弯都是如此坚决，这些大大小小、纵横交错的街道在他看来，就如掌中纹路一般，极是熟悉。他身高腿长，步幅较大，穆勒不得不一路小跑，紧紧跟在他身后。好在路上行人稀少，倒也不至跟丢。

两人走了一阵，诺伊尔蓦地停下，穆勒不防他突然停步，险些撞了上去，忙在他背后一撑，站稳脚跟。抬头望去，眼前是一家二层小客栈，门前匾额十分简陋，只是一块粗木板，写了客栈二字，匾额下方悬着几条冰凌。门口挂了厚厚的门帘，将疾风暴雪隔绝在外。

“城里气氛有些不对。”诺伊尔凑到穆勒耳边轻轻地说：“一会你进去，找掌柜的要两间房，订金一两，若他问你姓名别回答，再给他一两就好。我在里面等你。”

穆勒下意识想问他是哪里不对，又是为什么对这店里规矩这么熟悉。话到嘴边，想起城门口刚刚答应的话，只得把大段疑问咽了回去，点了点头。诺伊尔转身向前方走去，转过一条小巷，人影消失在了雪中。

 

穆勒掀起门帘走进客栈，四处看了看，大堂四角都点了火盆，中央生了炉子，几个客人正围着炉子，喝酒烤火，不时低声聊上几句。掌柜的穿着厚厚的棉衣，捧着个汤婆子，在柜台后面盘账，看到他进屋，客气的迎了上来。果然一切如诺伊尔所说，收了银子的老板不再多问，直接带着穆勒上了二楼，推开相邻的两间房门，又将钥匙放在了穆勒手上。穆勒随便挑了一间，进去扔下行李，在房中转了转。客房装修虽然说不上精致，倒也五脏俱全，床上被褥是加厚的，按上去很是松软，看来换上了新打的棉絮，床脚放着一个铜制的汤婆子，入手轻凉，等着有需要的客人灌进热水。桌上茶具都是粗瓷，桌椅也只是普通木制，但擦洗的十分干净，不见灰尘，窗上也特地糊了棉纸，足见老板费心。墙角的火盆还没来得及点燃，穆勒之前连走带跑折腾了半天，偷起懒来，随口念了个咒，一团三昧真火飞进火盆，屋子里顿时暖和起来。

窗户上发出一声轻响，一阵寒风吹进，又被迅速的关在了窗外。

“你们平时都是这么点火的吗？”诺伊尔轻巧的从不大的窗口钻进房间，半点声响也无，看起来和他的身材极不相称。

“这有什么，听师父说，他以前还用三昧真火做过烧烤呢。”突如其来的冷风吹得穆勒一哆嗦，他往火盆方向挪了挪，缩了缩脖子，看着诺伊尔，嘴唇动了一下。

“你想说什么？”诺伊尔看出他欲言又止。

“我有问题问你。”穆勒憋了一肚子话，偏偏被城门口的承诺限制住，无比委屈的看着诺伊尔。

诺伊尔此前一直面色冷淡，进了房间之后放松了不少，看到穆勒这幅表情不禁笑了笑，走到他身边陪他一起烤火：“你要问什么？”

“你之前说这里气氛不对是为什么？你对这家店，还有这座城都这么熟，这里就是你以前住过的地方吗？你刚刚不肯见老板，现在又翻窗进来，是不是和老板认识啊？”

诺伊尔看着火焰跳跃，转动手腕烤着火，一时有些沉默，似乎是在思考怎么回答。

“具体哪里不对，我也说不上来，只是一种直觉。”诺伊尔不知是有意还是无意的忽略了几个问题，“鲁尔城以矿产出名，城中最著名的两大帮派都是以此为生，竞争极为激烈，多年来互为死敌，关系恶劣。城中大多商铺依照方位远近，都会托庇于两帮之一生存。这家客栈算是个难得的中立之处，有些不愿和两帮扯上关系的客人都会到这来。老板姓梅策尔德，早年和两帮都有些交情，在这里只做生意，不碰别的，倒也在夹缝中生存了下来。”

穆勒点点头：“那我们这次要办的事，会不会跟他们有关？”

“现在没有任何消息，不过…”诺伊尔停顿了一下，言语间多了一丝歉意“如果真的跟两帮之一有关，我可能…不方便出手帮你。”

穆勒想起移魂大法之事，生怕被诺伊尔听出破绽，不敢多问，一时都不知怎么接话，房间里静了一会，诺伊尔突然笑道：“你平时抓着点小事就说个没完，今天居然没刨根问底，真不符合你平日作风。”

穆勒一愣，正在烤火的手掌僵在半空，诺伊尔拍拍他肩：“过一会就到晚饭时候了，你去找掌柜的要几个小菜，一个锅子，再温两壶酒，咱们到大厅坐着去。城里但凡有什么异事，这里必定能听到消息。”

“呃…那个，我不喝酒。”

“知道你不喝，没多要。”诺伊尔走到门口拉开门：“还有，谢谢你没刨根问底。”

他关上房门走进隔壁，完全没留意到身后穆勒尴尬的脸色。

 

严冬时节，天黑的极早。两人在房中没呆多久，就听见大堂里轰饮劝酒之声渐起，酒肉香气也透过房门钻进房中。两人下得楼来，找了个角落的位置，不显山不露水的坐下。酒菜即刻端上，穆勒丢了些食物在锅中小火慢煮，夹起一片烟熏香肠慢慢嚼着，诺伊尔拿着酒壶，小口小口的喝了起来，竖起耳朵听着大堂里众人说话。

“劝酒就劝酒，怎么还能有这么多话要说啊？”几张桌子之外，五花八门千奇百变工整对仗合辙押韵的劝酒词不停的钻入耳中，穆勒听的直翻白眼：“就像你一样安安静静好好喝酒不行吗？”

诺伊尔差点把嘴里的酒喷出来：“这话从你嘴里说出来，简直是五十步…不，是百步笑五十步啊，托马斯。”此时火锅已煮开，咕嘟嘟的冒着气泡，蒸汽氤氲，诺伊尔将一个空酒壶扔到一边，脸上已有些红晕。

穆勒瞪了他一眼，提起筷子将锅里的肉全部夹到自己碗里，又倒了一堆青菜进去，将整个锅装满。想了想，念了个咒，堂中微风掠过，朝大堂另一角吹去。

让那边的人领教去吧！穆勒愤愤的想着，低头大吃起来。

 

祝酒词的影响减弱，两人终于可以听到其余人的说话了。似乎是沙尔克和多特近日又起了什么争端，不少人的话题都不离此事，但几桌人说来说去，都是语焉不详，似乎这事被封锁了消息，没人知道详细情况，是谁吃了亏，后续又是如何。这些人里客商居多，对具体的情况也不在意，只顾着担心是否会影响自家生意之类。穆勒听的似懂非懂，诺伊尔也没太往心里去，摆出一副司空见惯的脸色将第二瓶酒提了过来。

大堂的门帘忽然被掀开，一位仆役模样的人走进，带进来一阵冷风。一张坐满了客商的桌子旁站起两人，将他迎了过去，一边帮他拍着身上的雪，一边焦急的问着什么。那人脸上冻的通红，一个劲搓着手，随手接过一位客商递过来的一杯热酒一饮而尽，开门见山的道：“这次当真出大事了，沙尔克的副帮主叫多特的人给杀了！”

诺伊尔那双在任何情况下都能保持稳定的手微微一动，几滴酒泼了出来，溅在虎口处。穆勒透过蒸汽看了他一眼，满眼的震惊之下，脸色已变得雪白。他立时知道不妙，做法将风向转过，那人的声音清晰的传来：“说是前几日，年前最后一次上工时，矿上不知怎的发生了矿难，沙尔克的人一人未死，多特却折损不小，多特帮闹将起来，硬说是沙尔克的人搞得鬼。双方便约了出去谈判。沙尔克那副帮主带了人去，不知怎么冲突起来，便动了手，结果…”

穆勒还没听完，诺伊尔猛的站起，往店外走去，穆勒连忙扔下筷子，正要追过去看看，诺伊尔突然转向，走回了房间。再出来时披上了羊皮大氅，从来不离身的玄铁长刀却不见踪影，掀开门帘走了出去。穆勒跟在他身后，刚到门口被一阵风雪吹了个哆嗦，急忙跑上楼披上披风，追着脚印跟了上去。

 

这次却不是在街道中穿行。诺伊尔一出门便直奔城中主干道，向着城门跑去。此时天色已晚，城门关闭，他纵身一跃，在墙边一棵光秃秃的老树上一借力，几个起伏越过城墙，径直奔向北方。穆勒跟着他跑到城门已是气喘吁吁，他又没有跳上去的本事，心里暗骂。看了看周围，幸而无人注意，索性施展出揽风神行，整个人腾空而起，追在后面。

出城不远，一座大山赫然出现。山上随处可见堆积的矿石，井架棋布，器械罗列，坑道纵横，气势森然，想来便是沙尔克和多特赖以为生的矿山。诺伊尔脚步不停，直奔矿山西侧，绕了几个弯，在一座极阔大的黑色建筑前停下脚步。穆勒随即赶到，站在他身后，暗暗打量这座建筑。目光所及，门墙楼阁似乎都是铸铁打造，镶嵌了若干蓝色标记，门上匾额写了费尔廷斯四字。只是黑铁与白雪本可互为映衬，但此时大门上白布高悬，寒风吹过，却透出一股阴冷压抑来。

门前原有几名帮众在来回巡逻，个个都是蓝衣白裤，蓝色棉袍，臂缠黑纱，腰悬双刀。见到两人到来，脸上微露戒备之色。一个年纪轻轻、看着只有十四五岁的少年迎了上来，看了一眼，见两人未带兵刃，脸色稍和，客气问道：“请问二位尊姓大名，来此有何贵干？”

“本尼他…是什么时候…是谁下的手？”诺伊尔连续深呼吸几下，尽量控制住自己语调平稳。

“阁下认得我们副帮主？”那个少年听得诺伊尔语气真挚，称呼又显亲近，放下心来：“二位可是来拜祭的？今日正是头七，白天帮主和几位总管才送了葬回来，不知…”

“曼努埃尔·诺伊尔？？”看少年人一时未归，门口一位较年长者怕他有失，走过来看看情况，却在见到诺伊尔第一眼时失声惊呼。

他这一声音量不小，门口帮众顿时全听见了，一齐奔上前，唰唰唰几声，腰刀出鞘，指向两人。

穆勒一惊，袖口之下暗暗摸出张符来，盘算着是打还是跑。刀锋环绕，诺伊尔却像没有看见，只是低声说道：“是我。请你们去通报随便哪一位总管，就说我求见，别无他意，只是想看看本尼。”

“你这叛徒，叛出本帮，还盗走帮中至宝。像你这种人，帮里人人得而诛之，居然还有脸面回来？”

“阁下当年叛逃，就是与本帮自断联系。本帮眼下不欢迎外人，阁下若是识趣，最好自行离开，免伤和气！”

“叛帮之徒赶紧滚！别逼我们动手！”

周围众人齐声喧哗起来，有的破口大骂，有的故作镇定，有的厉声质问，意思却很统一：不让诺伊尔进去。诺伊尔也不还口，只是任由他们说。

过了一会，喧哗稍止，诺伊尔扫了一眼众人，再度开口：“或者请你们把某位总管请出来，就说我要见他们。”

一位面色赤红的帮众再也忍耐不住，跳上前来：“给脸不要脸的叛徒，让你滚没听见吗？欠揍！”怒气勃发之下，一掌就向诺伊尔脸上掴来。

诺伊尔原是沙尔克帮内一大高手，一度是下任帮主的继承人，武功高强，威名素著，人人皆知，即使是新加入的年轻帮众也多半听过他的大名，没人认为这一掌真能打中他。穆勒跟诺伊尔相处日久，也慢慢学会了分辨别人武功高下，眼见这一掌平淡无奇，劲力速度俱无，便是自己也能躲开，更是没放在眼里。

没想到诺伊尔竟然不闪不避，啪的一声，那一掌正中他左脸。周围众人连同穆勒在内，顿时齐齐愣住。

 

诺伊尔的脸色一如往常：“哪位去请总管们出来？”

适才出手那人自己也愣了，有些结巴起来：“帮主和…和总管们正一起…一起商量后续之事，没空…没空见你。”

穆勒再也忍不住，从诺伊尔背后跳了出来，站在他右侧：“你们这些人好不讲道理！曼努来看看他最好的朋友，又不是来挑衅生事，从头到尾以礼相待，就算你们副帮主在世，也绝不会这么对待他，你们这些人…”

周围帮众集体皱眉，他们慑于诺伊尔威名，不大敢当真对他动手，对这突然窜出来的小子可不会客气。有些脾气火爆的便想反辱相讥。先前那位少年距离他最近，一伸手便推了他一把：“你是什么人，不知道便不要乱说话。就算他今日以礼相待，当初盗走本帮至宝的时候怎么没想到有今天？”

这一下穆勒也被激发了火气，说话有些不管不顾起来：“谁说那把刀是他偷的，你们看见他偷了吗？有人证物证吗？就不能是别人送他的吗？”

“你...”穆勒一番长篇大论，那少年听得气急败坏，他原本就拔刀在手，这下一个斜劈，对着穆勒砍了过来。穆勒侧身闪过，没想到对方一步跨前，刀势不停，锋刃齐肩平举，贴着穆勒身子直削过去。

诺伊尔突然伸出左手，抓住那少年持刀的右腕一扭，右手托住他手肘一抬，右肘顺势前撞，击向少年肋下。那少年毫无防备之下手腕一松，手里的刀轻轻松松被诺伊尔卸下，人也被撞开。

少年微一愣神，他反应也快，左手在腰后一摸，将另一把短刀反握在手中，横肘进步，平削过来。诺伊尔却像早料到他有这一手，空余的右手凌空一扣，准确抓住少年的左腕，顺势往侧方一带，将对方手臂拉过，少年刀势用老，不由自主被他带了一步，他急于收住步子，手上便有些控制不住，诺伊尔在他神门、太渊两处穴道使力一捏，少年拿捏不住，短刀直落下来，诺伊尔伸左手稳稳接住。右手一推，将少年推了回去。

那少年年龄虽小，武功却不弱，帮里师父们一向赞许。没想到诺伊尔身不动、足不抬，空手对双刃，只消两招，呼吸之间便将他武器夺下。众人惊惧之下，对他的憎恶之情虽然不减，敬畏之心却也油然而生，不禁齐齐往后退了一步。

“有什么事冲我来，找不相干的人出气，算什么本事？何况他还不会武功？帮规都忘了吗？”诺伊尔目光从左至右横扫一遍。众人被他气场所慑，无人答话。

“你小子。”诺伊尔抬了抬下巴，指指刚刚的少年：“叫什么名字？”

“...蒂蒙·韦伦罗伊特。”这少年年纪不大，脾气却硬，明知眼前形势不如人，却毫不示弱，大声回答道。

“力量尚可，速度不足，且出手不够稳，脚步有些虚浮。”当啷啷两声，诺伊尔将双刀抛掷在地，转身离去，“回去跟着总管们多练练，未来或可成大器。”

穆勒大大地瞪了众人一眼，转身跑走追上诺伊尔。

眼看两人走远，众人你眼望我眼，北风吹过，忽然齐齐打了个喷嚏，原来不知不觉间，背后已全是冷汗。

 

回到客栈已是戌时二刻，老板已关门打烊。两人叫开店门，诺伊尔径直走进自己房间，也不点火，坐在桌旁一言不发。穆勒跟了进来想看看他情况，在房里冻不过，招出三昧真火点燃火盆和蜡烛，又跑回房间将汤婆子灌满热水，抱在怀里，坐在诺伊尔身边，大说特说沙尔克众人不通人情。

“......你只是去看看，又没说要怎么样，居然门也不让你进，就没见过这么无理的事。”穆勒絮絮叨叨：“你那么手下留情，他们还不知趣，简直是...”

“别说了，”诺伊尔打断了他的长篇大论：“我有话问你。”

“什么事？明天要再去吗？放心我一定帮你......”

“够了，托马斯穆勒。”诺伊尔转过头看他，微微眯起眼睛：“你怎么知道本尼是我最好的朋友？又怎么知道他不会像其余人那样待我？”

穆勒心里一沉，立时反应过来是自己替他出头辩解时一时情急说走了嘴。诺伊尔向来忌讳别人打听他过去，若是移魂大法事发，不知会有什么后果。可事已至此，看着诺伊尔眼神里闪出的锋芒，穆勒稍微有些慌神，只得硬撑着道：“你...你一听说此事就急成这样，在沙尔克又那般忍辱负重，赫...他能得你如此对待，自然是知交好友，若是他会那样对你，你也不至于这么急着去看他了，有什么问题吗？”他突然想起来此前诺伊尔喊赫韦德斯做本尼，沙尔克人众称他副帮主，一直无人提及他姓氏，临时改口。

“哼，好。那么他们说我盗走帮中至宝，并未提及至宝到底是何物，你又怎么知道说的就是这柄玄铁长刀？”

穆勒心思转的极快：“乌光玄铁只能在矿产丰富之地找到，此地正有可能。你身无长物，又不出言否认，不...不就只有这把刀最有可能了？”

“哈，”诺伊尔冷笑一声，“算你有话说。那么最后一个问题，”他眼中光芒大盛，紧紧的盯着穆勒双眼。穆勒只觉得诺伊尔的目光有如觅食野兽，看得人心生寒意。他将汤婆子紧紧抱在怀里，压住狂跳不已的心脏，一边振作精神与诺伊尔对视，一边在脑海中拼命回忆自己还说过些什么话。

“你怎么知道，这把刀不是我偷的？”

穆勒暗松一口气：“这刀虽好，毕竟是沙尔克之物。你这人心高气傲，别说去偷，就算有人恭恭敬敬送到你手上，多半也不肯收吧？”

诺伊尔一愣，似是想起当日之事，眼神忽转柔和。穆勒不由暗自庆幸终于过了关。正想着接下去说些什么，却见诺伊尔站了起来，背过身去，向门口走了两步。

“如果这是你的理由，那么以你这张嘴，在那里就把这话一并说出去了。可当时你的语气，不是猜测，而是笃定，不是你认为，而是你知道。”

穆勒心往下沉，说话内容露出破绽，他还可巧言解说，但若诺伊尔认定他的语气有异，那便无法补救。何况此事他做贼心虚，话便有些接不下去。

诺伊尔沉默片刻，没有回头：“那次我中了你移魂大法，醒来时除了记起梨香院之事，还连带想起很多前尘旧事。后来你说你已经从我嘴里问出来了，那你当时到底都问了些什么？”

这一下正中事实，穆勒顿时哑口无言。何况他虽是施法者，毕竟没有亲自中过那移魂大法，不知被问到的记忆片段会在醒来后依旧存留，一时无言可对。

诺伊尔听他不答，知道自己猜中真相。他今晚本就心情恶劣，这一下彻底爆发，转过身，猛地一掌拍在桌子上：“我问你话没听见吗？说啊！”

这一掌用力不轻，整个房间似乎都跟着震了一下。穆勒还是头一次见诺伊尔发这么大脾气，期期艾艾的开口：“我...我本来只是问...问你是从哪来，以前是做什么的，没...没想到你...说了那么多...”

“哈，这么说来倒都是我的错了？”诺伊尔气极反笑：“我说你今天怎么能忍住一句不问，原来你早就不需要问了，谁叫我的话这么多呢！”他从床上抄起长刀，扭头向门口走去。

“不我不是...等等你要去哪！”穆勒情急之下，将汤婆子胡乱扔在桌上，施法借助疾风之力，闪身挡在门前：“你现在不能去沙尔克！”

“我爱去哪就去哪，用不着你多管闲事。让开。”诺伊尔神色严峻，平时看起来肉呼呼的脸此时咬牙切齿，看起来有几分狰狞。

穆勒张开双臂挡在诺伊尔身前，感觉他的气势一堵墙一般迫人而来，难以抵挡，只得做法招出微风在身后流动，形成一道壁障：“他们对你成见太深，适才又闹过一场，这么晚去一定不会给你好脸看的！就忍一晚不行吗？”

“用不着你来教我，给我让开。”诺伊尔往前跨了一步。

“不让！”穆勒紧紧靠着门，脑后的卷发被墙沿的微风吹的飘了起来：“你要出去，就先打倒我！”

“哈，哈哈！”诺伊尔笑了两声，虽然听起来没有丝毫的笑意。他感受到房间里风向流动，后退半步，长刀慢慢抬起，从穆勒胸口往上慢慢移动，划过咽喉，将他的下巴挑起：“你是认为我不会对你动手，还是认为我没这个能力？”

他并没有拔刀出鞘，可刀气凛然透出，与白刃加颈毫无分别。穆勒咽了咽口水，下意识低头看了一眼：“那你到底要去哪？”

“你实在想知道，可以再用一次移魂大法。”长刀再度上移，指在了穆勒眉心：“最后再说一次，到一边去。”

穆勒有些扛不住诺伊尔的杀气，再加上他适才提到移魂大法，心里生出歉意，便有点想屈服。可是诺伊尔适才去沙尔克并没带刀，也就不会跟人动手。这次正在气头上，又带了刀，万一一言不合打了起来，后果堪虞。他主意已定，胸中生出决绝之气，昂起头，无视眼前刀锋，双眼毫不退让的与诺伊尔对视。

诺伊尔见他坚持不屈，哼了一声，长刀突然提起，横扫而过，击向穆勒头部。穆勒没想到他当真动手，惊慌之下双手抱头，蹲下闪避，房中流风略一停滞。诺伊尔却突然收刀，再退一步，一个后空翻，半空中长刀伸出，挑开窗户，空翻之势不停，直飞出去，一声轻响，窗户已落回原位。穆勒仓促站起，跑到窗口拉开窗户，窗外飞雪依旧，诺伊尔人影已消失在了夜色之中。街道上不见脚印，只有前方民居屋檐上，有一点点积雪被踩落的痕迹。

 

穆勒一拳砸在窗沿上，肚子里大骂自己愚蠢，诺伊尔若真想击中自己，以他武功，那是一定躲不开的，他故意放慢出手速度，正是为了叫自己分心闪避，这笨胖子既然能翻窗而入，自然也能破窗而出。现在失去了追踪的痕迹，移魂大法之事又没解决，若是用千里追迹之术去追，无异火上浇油。他在房中转来转去，拼命安慰自己诺伊尔武功既高，听他先前口气，和沙尔克几位总管还有些交情，大约不至于打起来。犹豫再三，终于决定先等一个时辰，再做计较。

这一个时辰等的穆勒坐立不安，在两个房间里来回转圈，时不时掀开窗子看一眼。汤婆子里的开水由热变冷，一壶热水也被喝完，连茅房都去过三次。窗外的雪慢慢转小，北风也不再呼啸，火盆中的炭块烧的噼啪做响，诺伊尔却一直没有出现。

时辰将至，穆勒再次推开诺伊尔的房门，房间里黑沉沉的，没有一点动静。他叹了口气，关上门正要回房，脑中突然闪过一个念头：适才诺伊尔并没有说他要去哪，只是自己猜测他可能回去沙尔克。万一...万一他不是去沙尔克，而是要去多特，帮赫韦德斯报仇呢？

这个念头一起，穆勒再也坐不住了。顾不上诺伊尔会不会再生气，冲进房间，打开诺伊尔的行李，拿出他的几件日常换洗衣服放在床上，再抽出一张符纸，熟练的叠出一只飞鸟，放在衣服上。

“八风诸灵，指引吾道！”

符鸟轻灵的抖了抖翅膀，飞向窗口，到得窗前，竟然视窗户如无物，直接穿了过去。

穆勒掀开窗户，翻了出去，御风而行，朝着符鸟的方向一路追去。

 

鲁尔城在矿山之南，符鸟飞出窗户，果然一路向北，直抵矿山，随即折而向西。眼看路线与之前相同，穆勒松了口气，暗道老天保佑。到得费尔廷斯附近，门口巡逻的人都已回去，只剩门口白幡随着阵阵冷风飘舞。穆勒看看不像打了起来的样子，叹了口气，正准备回去算了，却见符鸟并未停留，反倒从费尔廷斯旁边绕了开去，转过方向，继续向北前行。

穆勒疑心又起，催动风力，跟在后面。这一次路程更远，一直绕到了矿山之北，来到一片较为低矮的山坡之侧，山坡下修了一圈围墙，一座铁门已被人推开。这里原来似乎也是矿区，山坡上可以看到露天开采过的痕迹，想是矿脉被采完，才拿来做了别的用处。铁门之后一条小路蜿蜒而上，路旁立着一块碑，冰寒冷硬，似是铁制，里头不知掺了什么，月色下映出幽然蓝光，上面刻得有沙尔克的标记。山坡上层层叠叠，排列整齐，修缮的很是用心，月光下看的清楚，一排排坟墓修列，竟是一座陵园。登山小路两侧都植有松柏和冷杉，白天刚下过大雪，树木都被厚厚白雪覆盖，阵风吹过，片片落雪簌簌洒下，天上冷月疏星，里面鸦雀无声，说不出的凄清寂静。

符鸟在陵园门口转了转，顺着小路飞了上去。穆勒犹豫一下，跟在了后面。

山顶前的一座新坟旁，玄铁长刀斜插在墓碑一侧，诺伊尔正坐在地上，看起来是前所未见的颓然。他的头和肩膀靠着墓碑，双眼紧闭，睫毛上的冰渣随着呼吸微微颤动。脸上泪痕犹在，已凝结成冰，下巴上全是已冻住的，未曾滴下的泪水。头发和衣服上已积了一层落雪。若不是面前尚有呼吸之间吐出的淡淡白雾，看起来真与冻死之人毫无分别。

穆勒看着诺伊尔，心下惨然，想要安慰他，却不知从何说起，又怕他冻出病来，放轻脚步，走到诺伊尔身边，轻轻喊了他一声，蹲下身想抓住他的手掌。

诺伊尔忽然睁开眼看着他，睫毛上的冰渣轻轻落在雪地上。

他的眼神空洞而悲戚，穆勒一时也不确定他到底消气了没，有些尴尬的扯出一个笑容，讪讪的缩回手。默默念起咒语，融融暖风拂过，将诺伊尔身上的冰雪一点点化去。

诺伊尔动了动嘴唇，他脸上的薄冰还没化掉，肌肉动起来有点僵硬，声音也略带沙哑：“我之前都跟你说过些什么？”

“你说...你说你从小生长在这里，在沙尔克学的武功，在这里过了足足二十年没离开过。你说这是你家乡，你一直很喜欢这里，但小时候刻苦练功之余也会幻想，幻想着有朝一日看看外面的天地。你说赫韦德斯是你师弟，和你一起习武练功，也是你最好的朋友，哪怕你要离开这里也从来没生过你的气，在你临走时怕你在外面遇险，还把这把刀偷出来给你...没了。”穆勒看着再度陷入沉默的诺伊尔，小心翼翼的整理着用词。

“那个时候，”诺伊尔身上的积雪渐渐消融，脸上的冰在暖风的吹拂下也消失了，他轻轻抚摸着身边的墓碑，说话也快了一些：“那时候我们都还不大，可能比之前遇见的那个小伙子还要小几岁，武功当然也不好。有一次我和本尼趁着师父不注意，一起偷溜进城，想看看传说中的青楼是什么样子。结果因为没钱被赶了出来，还差点挨了护院们一顿打。回来之后被师父发现，又被罚扫了十天的院子。

“有一次他见到几只大兔子欺负一只小兔子，那小兔子被咬的浑身是血也不逃跑，不知怎么动了恻隐之心，赶开了几只大的，将小的捡了回来养着，天天青菜萝卜的伺候，还想给它起名。我说叫德拉克斯勒他又嫌啰嗦，硬要叫它朱利安。我有时候逗他玩，故意拿了面饼烤肉去喂朱利安，朱利安吃的明明挺开心，我却被他说个没完。

“那时候有个师父特别厉害，我们背后都喊他‘恶鬼师父’。平时练接打暗器都用的空心铁器，怕的是我们手法不纯熟伤着自己。‘恶鬼师父’给我们练习时却换上了实心之物，接下时手法稍有不对，手指手臂动辄可能被砸断。轮到我时本尼怕我受伤，偷偷换回了空心的，结果自然瞒不过师父的法眼，罚我俩五更起来，不吃早饭，每人背一块50斤重矿石跑上矿山，正午之前返回......”

穆勒倒抽一口凉气，两眼瞪的鸡蛋大：“后来呢？你俩没累死吗？”

诺伊尔一声苦笑：“后来能怎么样，他在上山途中就吐的一塌糊涂，我也没忍住，苦胆都快吐了出来。下山时几乎是摔倒滚下去的，在数不清的尖利的矿石上打滚的滋味...嘿嘿。”诺伊尔稍稍停顿了一下，抬起头看了看天空，轻轻捶了墓碑一拳：“即使是这样，他也从没埋怨过我，从来没有。

“哪怕是后来我离开沙尔克，被全帮当成叛徒，他也从没说过半个不字。”

穆勒听的心里酸涩，眼中有些温热起来。他不想再添诺伊尔伤心，眨了眨眼，站起身看向四方。这里居高临下，坐北朝南，沙尔克的总堂遥遥可见。往南是鲁尔矿山，再往北是连绵丘陵，山势起伏，皑皑白雪反射月光，将黑夜照出几分亮色。一阵风吹来，穆勒微微打了个冷战，无意间竟听到空隐隐传来一丝人声。

此时万籁俱寂，声音传的极远，他向来处望去，远远的看见东南方伫立着另一片建筑，里面正有光影闪动。

诺伊尔也听见了，却不起身：“那就是多特的总堂威斯特法伦。沙尔克的人若要过去找麻烦，不会挑在这时候，他们自己大晚上鬼哭狼嚎的要做什么？”

穆勒念咒施法，招出东南风，适才的声音也清晰起来。

“鬼——有鬼——”

诺伊尔猛地从地上跳起，拔起插在地上的玄铁长刀，抬腿就往山下走。穆勒猜出他心意，赶忙拉住他。

“威斯特法伦此时闹鬼，我只能想到一种可能。我本来也想去多特找本尼的一个朋友打探点消息，现在看来不用这么麻烦了。”诺伊尔热切的看着穆勒，期盼能得到一个肯定的答复：“你说过如果人死之后心怀怨恨，就可能化为厉鬼回去报仇是不是？”

“是...可是厉鬼由极重的意念化成，除此一事之外六亲不认，所过之处必见血光。万一他凶性大发，连你也不认得了，出手伤你怎么办？”穆勒抓着诺伊尔袖子不撒手。

诺伊尔望着威斯特法伦里乱纷纷的灯火，轻笑了一下。

“不管他是人是鬼，我都想再见见他。”

穆勒犹豫了一下，突然松开他的衣袖，转而拉起他的手：“好。我跟你一起去。”

“你...”诺伊尔有些犹疑：“你也去？”

“你放心，如果真是他为自己报仇，我一定不会伤害他。可厉鬼若是伤人太多，必遭天谴。一旦被九天神雷劈中，那时魂飞魄散，想要转世轮回也不可能了。有我在，或者可以帮他免遭此厄。”

威斯特法伦里，此时正闹的天翻地覆。

一个身材匀称修长，穿着白色长衣，衣服边缘有蓝纹镶边的青年，手持一把黑沉沉的短剑，正在威斯特法伦的院子里大展神威。周围对手人多势众，又是训练有素，前赴后继的冲上进攻，他却怡然不惧，闪转腾挪，多特的人连番攻击都未能伤他分毫，而他短剑每次刺出，便有一柄刀剑被轻松削断，同时一人哀嚎着倒下，却又伤而不死，在地上打滚呻吟，身后的队友们急忙将伤员抬到一边，以防被补位的自己人踩到。不一会儿院子两侧便放满了伤员，帮中医生包扎不及，分身乏术，个个只恨父母少生了两只手。

“这个人出手...跟你好像有点像...是赫韦德斯吗？”穆勒带着诺伊尔，飞到屋檐上轻轻落下。这里灯火虽盛，但人人都只盯着院中大战，无人注意到他俩。

诺伊尔咬着嘴唇，半跪在屋檐上，手里紧紧握着刀柄，盯着院中人影，一言不发。

穆勒看了一会，皱起眉头。那青年身上并无幽冥鬼气，出手又极有分寸，与书中所载的厉鬼颇不相符，倒是能感觉到一丝淡淡妖气。他听诺伊尔不答话，轻轻扯了下诺伊尔的衣服：“你看地上。”

院中灯光照耀，地上人影交错散乱，刀光剑影纵横，唯有那名青年身边，只有一层淡如轻烟般的影子。

青年连出几剑，将周围敌人全部击倒在地。他衣服上斑斑点点，全是敌人的血迹，短剑斜指地上，鲜血不断滴落，双眼也如鲜血一般赤红，杀气腾腾，瞪视周围。剩余的多特帮众被他的武功和杀意震住，一时无人靠近，他恨恨地扫了对手们一眼，突然一声大吼：“马茨·胡梅尔斯！你给我滚出来！！让这些废物出来挡刀算什么本事！！”

“吵什么！”院子侧门突然打开，一个二十出头的青年冲了进来，身形壮实，穿着黑色劲装，外披黄色棉袍。额上青筋暴起，看起来极为愤怒，也是一声大吼：“赫韦德斯！就算你变成了鬼，想杀副帮主也要先过我格罗斯克罗伊茨这关！让你看看多特的人到底是不是废物！”

赫韦德斯将短剑收到胸前，遥指向格罗斯克罗伊茨：“别的人有多远滚多远！叫胡梅尔斯出来！”

格罗斯克罗伊茨看着他血红的眼睛，胸中燃起怒火，唰的一声，将腰中一把四指宽两尺长的阔剑抽出，双手握住剑柄，向着赫韦德斯冲了过来，半途突然加速，阔剑猛地抬起，朝着赫韦德斯当头便砍。

这一剑极为刚猛，又借了前冲之势，常人若是强行挡架，多半招架不住，若是后退闪避再伺机反击，失了先手，便需应对他接下来的种种后招，甚是难当。赫韦德斯却冷笑一声，单手持短剑，同样向前冲去。两人速度极快，眨眼间已到近前，格罗斯克罗伊茨看准赫韦德斯身体，阔剑直劈而下，忽见对手眼中血光闪过，手下一空，竟像是砍在了空气上，接着浑身一凉，赫韦德斯居然从他身体中径直穿了过去。他转身不及，赫韦德斯抬起短剑，剑柄照着他后脑一记重击，格罗斯克罗伊茨闷哼一声，倒在了地上。

“真的是你。”适才紧闭的大堂门被拉开，一个锦袍黑发，形貌俊朗的青年男子缓缓走出，正是多特副帮主胡梅尔斯。多特众人见他赶来，心里有了底气，纷纷欢呼起来。胡梅尔斯随意挥挥手，眼睛却一直看着赫韦德斯，目光扫过他手中的短剑和地下的影子，脸上闪过一丝怅然。

“你要见我，直接找我就好，何必闹的这么大阵仗？”

赫韦德斯刷的抬起短剑，指向胡梅尔斯，眼中血色更浓，杀气凛然。牙齿咬的直响，却是一句话也说不出。

“罢了。无论如何，感谢你没杀凯文，还有他们。”胡梅尔斯指了指墙边还在呻吟的伤员们，又冲着赫韦德斯摊了摊手：“你要杀我，就动手吧。”

“好！这是你说的！”也不见赫韦德斯如何动作，众人只觉眼前一花，他已闪至胡梅尔斯身前，举剑向他心口刺去。多特帮众齐声惊呼，但已来不及救援，胡梅尔斯冲他微微一笑，闭上眼睛。

“那不是他！”诺伊尔突然抽出长刀，向胡梅尔斯身前跳去。他看的极准，一刀向赫韦德斯手里的短剑挑去，当的一声大响，及时挡住了赫韦德斯刺过来的致命一剑，横刀拦在胡梅尔斯身前。

“你是...”诺伊尔一直躲在上方观察，心里已经认定了这不是赫韦德斯，但眼前的人虽然眼睛血红，神情狰狞可怕，不复平时温暖笑颜，可不论身材面貌，宛然便是多时不见的好友。他嘴唇动了几下，终究忍不住问了一句。

“是你？？”此时已过子时，月亮西斜，正照在诺伊尔脸上。赫韦德斯看清了他的脸，忍不住惊呼了一声。

院子外忽然人声大作，院中几扇侧门同时打开，黄衣帮众迅速涌入，个个手持利刃，围在一旁。赫韦德斯哼了一声，竟然不顾诺伊尔正拿刀锋对着自己，转过身去，轻蔑的扫了围过来的多特帮众一眼，短剑在手中转了个圈，摆好一个突击的起手式，身形稳健，正是沙尔克嫡传武功。

“你是？”胡梅尔斯的声音从背后传来，诺伊尔没空搭理他，只是看着眼前的赫韦德斯，心中种种疑惑涌来，但此时身在险地，来不及慢慢询问，只好抬起长刀，朝着屋檐上晃了晃。

狂风骤起，大风卷着周围厚厚的落雪向院中所有人卷来，多特人众纷纷转头捂脸，中间还夹杂着被雪中碎石击中的“哎呦”之声。不一会大风消失，胡梅尔斯身前已空无一人。

“是什么人这么大胆要杀你？听说是赫韦德斯的鬼魂？”数名帮众簇拥下，一位满脸胡茬，形貌威武的大汉大步流星地走进院子。连同胡梅尔斯在内，全院齐齐躬身行礼，口称帮主。

胡梅尔斯走到帮主克洛普面前，犹豫了一下，点点头。

“哼，竟真有这等怪力乱神之事。此事都不许说出去，别让沙尔克那帮不成器的东西看了笑话！”克洛普有些恨恨，又有些无可奈何，拍了拍胡梅尔斯的肩膀：“没事吧？出手救你的是什么人？竟能接下赫韦德斯玄铁短剑的一击？”

胡梅尔斯闭上眼。高大壮硕的身材，精湛的武技，与玄铁短剑不相伯仲的长刀，赫韦德斯对他的态度...种种迹象都指向同一个人，一个几年前就不在这里出现的人。

“他适才一直背对着我，问他话也不答，我实在不知道那是谁。”胡梅尔斯睁开眼，恭恭敬敬的答道。

“好吧。传令下去，再看见此人务必想法子留下，他若肯为我帮效力，定要叫沙尔克那群人再抬不起头来。”克洛普也没继续追问，只是多叮嘱了几句：“这段时间你多小心些，别中了暗算。干脆就住在总堂，我多派人手，日夜轮值，有什么事也好及时处理。”

“是，恭送帮主。”胡梅尔斯低头行礼，克洛普带着其余人离开院子，伤员也被陆续送走。格罗斯克罗伊茨此时已被救醒，揉着脑袋走到胡梅尔斯身旁：“马茨你没事吧？真是见了鬼了，沙尔克果然没一个好东西，死了也不让人消停...”

“他若真的不是好东西，你适才就已经死了。”胡梅尔斯没有看他，转身走进大堂，带上房门。

格罗斯克罗伊茨楞了一下，抓抓脑袋，陷入了疑惑，以至于没注意到副帮主有些哽咽的声音：“沙尔克也有好人？这怎么可能啊...”

“你怎么现在才回来啊？”

罡风将三人卷至矿山脚下，刚刚站稳，赫韦德斯一把拽住诺伊尔，急切的发问。

诺伊尔收起刀，仔仔细细的看着赫韦德斯的脸，压下心里阵阵酸痛：“你不是本尼，到底是谁？你认识我？”

赫韦德斯后腿两步，跺了跺脚，修长的身影突然消失不见，取而代之的是地上蹲着的一只灰蓝色皮毛、体型较大的兔子，它用脚在地上蹭了两下，突然跃起，扑入诺伊尔怀里。

“你是朱利安？”诺伊尔惊喜交加，一把将它抱住，不停的抚摸它的皮毛，眼泪不受控制的滚落在朱利安头上。滴水成冰的季节，诺伊尔怕它冻着，轻轻将落下的泪水拭去，又用袖子抹抹脸。朱利安用鼻子蹭了蹭诺伊尔，缩成了毛茸茸的一团，将脑袋埋在他胸口。

“没想到你竟然是妖怪？还是会变成人的妖怪？难怪这么厉害。”故人重逢，诺伊尔心情好了许多，将朱利安举到眼前，揉了揉它的脑袋。

朱利安瞪了他一眼，伸出前爪拍向他的脸，诺伊尔不明所以，侧头闪开。穆勒赶紧凑上来解说：“昔年昆仑山西王母手下有三神兽，玉兔是其中之一。朱利安身上妖气不重，说不定便是玉兔一族，不是等闲妖怪。”

朱利安点点头，看起来对这个说法颇为满意。

“看不出你自尊心还这么强。”诺伊尔吸吸鼻子，微笑着戳了下朱利安的耳朵，又捏捏它身上的肉：“这么久没见了，怎么感觉你好像瘦了点？”

朱利安又蹭了蹭他的脸，跳下地来，身子晃了几下，再度变成人形。这次变的不是赫韦德斯，而是一个十六七岁的少年，个子比赫韦德斯更高，短短的头发，脸颊和鼻尖冻的有些红，身体壮实，原本赫韦德斯的衣服在年轻的身体支撑下，显得稍稍有些小。诺伊尔将他拉过抱住，感慨道：“没想到你都长这么大了。”

朱利安将脑袋放在诺伊尔肩膀上，鼻尖习惯性的蹭了蹭他的脖子：“你走之后就没人给我吃肉了，每次都是我去厨房偷吃...这两天我连胡萝卜都是去偷吃的...”

诺伊尔心里一酸，将他抱的紧了些：“本尼知道你是妖...呃，玉兔吗？”

朱利安点点头。

“你的武功是他教的？”诺伊尔摊开朱利安的手掌，抚摸着上面细细的茧子。

“也不完全是...”朱利安有些伤心：“以前你俩练武的时候我看着自己学了一点，后来你走了，有一回我看他实在无聊，就偷偷变成这样子想跟他试几招，没想到他居然能认出我...你也能认出我，是不是我变的还不够像？后来他说我有点天赋，就一点点教我了。”

诺伊尔叹了口气，抬手擦掉朱利安涌出的泪水，压下纷乱的思绪：“不...我只是觉得，如果是本尼，应该无论如何也不会杀胡梅尔斯...”

听到胡梅尔斯的名字，朱利安突然激动起来，脸上恨意涌现：“那为什么？你就因为这个才不让我杀他？可他就是杀死本尼的凶手！”

“什么？？”诺伊尔大惊失色，脸上写满了难以置信“这...这是真的？？是你亲眼看见的吗？？”

“那倒不是...”朱利安摇摇头：“前一阵恰好有几只妖精在这边捣乱找麻烦，我出去解决他们的事情了。回来的时候才知道本尼被人杀了，凶手杀完人，居然还把他送了回来...大雪的天，就让他躺在费尔廷斯门外...要是我在，怎么也不会...”他越说越是悔恨交加，抱着诺伊尔痛哭起来。

诺伊尔脑子里一片混乱，万万没想到自己适才救的竟是凶手。他无意识的拍着朱利安的背：“那是胡梅尔斯送他回来的？”

“我...我不知道...”朱利安抽泣了一阵，逐渐平静下来：“我昨日下午才回来，得知此事后，晚上就偷偷跑去听总管们开会，说到这件事。一个尖嘴猴腮的人说虽然多特的人封锁消息死不承认，没人知道是谁动的手，也没人看见是谁送他回来，但肯定是他干的，要找机会报仇。但我听他们啰啰嗦嗦说个没完，又是什么天寒地冻，又是人手不足，一生气就...”

诺伊尔闭上眼，勉强理清了思绪：“也就是说，沙尔克的人并不知道凶手是谁，克拉斯也只是推测，虽然他这么说肯定有他的道理，可是...”他摇摇头：“本尼没跟你说过，马茨胡梅尔斯是他的好朋友？”

“好像提起过，不过我没在意...”朱利安涨红了脸，甚是不解“本尼为什么会跟多特的人是朋友？”

他虽然不是沙尔克的人，但跟随诺伊尔和赫韦德斯已久，又长期在费尔廷斯住着，耳濡目染，自然而然的看多特不顺眼。诺伊尔明白他的疑惑，解释道：“他俩认识的时候，胡梅尔斯还没去多特。即使是后来，有时候两帮冲突起来，他们也从没对对方下过重手。何况...胡梅尔斯适才对你的态度也有些奇怪...”

“那...那你和那个胡梅尔斯也是朋友吗？”

“算是有点交情。”诺伊尔看着朱利安生气的脸色，赶紧补了一句：“给我一段时间，这事我一定查清楚。但你现在要是把他杀了，不就没有线索了吗？”

“那...要是查不出来呢？”朱利安还是有些担心。

“要是当真查不出来...”诺伊尔深吸一口气，转头看着威斯特法伦的方向，脸色转寒：“我就陪着你，血洗多特，拆了威斯特法伦，给本尼报仇。”

“嗯，好！”朱利安用力点头：“那我先回去了，我没有钱，不能住在城里...你查清楚之后，就到本尼住的地方来找我。”

他使劲抱了诺伊尔一下，晃晃身子现出原形，连跳几步，消失在了月色中。

诺伊尔看着朱利安离去的方向，发了一会呆。忽然肩上微微一沉，穆勒的手搭了上来。他转过脸，看到穆勒严肃凝重的脸色。

“先回客栈，我有事跟你说。”

“托马斯，之前我心情不好，说的话你别往心里去。我...”诺伊尔伸出手，想去翻行李。

“移魂大法之事是我错在先，你别这么说。”穆勒一把将诺伊尔的手按在行李上：“我知道你想说什么，但无论如何，你一定先跟我回去一趟。这里地处西陲，距离昆仑山已经不算远，有我做法，来回最多四天，不会耽误你的事。”穆勒看出诺伊尔想要拒绝，牢牢按着他的手不放，以防他掏出雷师还给自己：“就算从雷师之上查出什么线索，我也不会影响你查清赫韦德斯这件事的，算我求你。”

“...为什么是现在？又为什么一定是我？我托一个可靠人帮你送回去也不行吗？”

穆勒摇摇头：“人心难测，我不想再让别人知道雷师的事了。至于为什么是现在，我...还不能跟你说。”

“你...”诺伊尔有些无奈：“朱利安还在等我。”

“朱利安似乎是神妖混血，看起来修为不浅，少说也有一两百年。它们多年修行，别说几天，就算几个月也视作转瞬...”看着诺伊尔脸色一沉，穆勒连忙改口：“沙尔克的人开会时说最近天寒地冻人手短缺不宜动手，短时间内该不会出事。真的就离开三四天，你相信我。”

诺伊尔动了动手腕，穆勒以为他还是不肯，用力抓住他手，眼中露出求恳之意：“求你了。”

眼下线索都集中在胡梅尔斯身上，以他的武功，若是朱利安不出手，沙尔克的人该当奈何他不了。诺伊尔再三犹豫，终究拗不过穆勒：“那我们今天就走？”

“现在就走！”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

天色尚暗，厚厚的积雪堆在屋外，透过窗户看去，倒像已经天亮了一般。梅策尔德眯着眼，打了个哈欠，抱着棉被翻过身，打量着补个回笼觉，仔细想了想，又慢慢腾腾坐起身，扒了件皮袄披好，摸摸水壶尚有余温，顺手倒了一杯端在手里。

喀的一声，身后的窗户上一声轻响，一人黑衣黑袍，从窗外轻巧的翻了进来。

“现在的年轻人呐，放着好好的大门不走，怎么个个都跟做贼似的，爱翻窗户。曼努埃尔也是，你也是。你们两家打了这么多年擂台，倒搞的越来越像了。”梅策尔德悠闲自在的喝着水，头也懒得回。

“前辈。”胡梅尔斯恭敬行礼：“曼努埃尔还在吗？我是来找他的。”

“你来晚了一个时辰，他刚走。”

“他到哪去了？费尔廷斯？沙尔克的人能容得下他？”

“去什么地方，我不知道。不过看他们的样子，像是要离开鲁尔城。”

“他们？他和...谁？为什么会现在离开？难道他不想...”胡梅尔斯眼神闪烁，惊疑不定。

“你要的答案，我一概不知。不过嘛，如果你肯说说为什么你会这个时候，孤身一人跑到城里来，又一副生无可恋的样子，说不定我有点线索可以提供给你。”梅策尔德突然转身，目光直射过去，像是要看进胡梅尔斯的心里。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“今天在这随便休息一晚，明天就可以上山了。”一间简陋的客栈房间里，穆勒麻利地收拾好东西，蹬掉鞋子缩进被窝：“雷师可得放好了，明天的事，就指望它了。”

“明天的事？”诺伊尔也爬上床，从枕畔包袱里摸出雷师，随手打开两层包裹：“那是什么事？”

“你还记不记得卢卡斯说的......”

穆勒突然说不下去了，看着诺伊尔手中的雷师，两眼发直。诺伊尔低头一看，也呆了起来。

他俩一路同行，都是穆勒指点方向。诺伊尔只觉既然都是随他回山，那么雷师指向何处，也并不要紧，一路之上从未打开看过。这下到了昆仑山脚才突然发现，雷师的指向不知何时，已悄然改变，并没有指向回山的路，而是指向了东南方。

“这...这说明什么？”诺伊尔努力回忆当初波多尔斯基的解说：“卢卡斯不是说，如果持有者出现意外，那么雷师只会指向回山的方向吗？”

穆勒呆了半晌，将整件事抽丝剥茧，在脑海中一一重现，终于答了一句牛头不对马嘴的话：“你...你能在这里等我一天吗？我明天自己回山就好。”

“你让我放下本尼的事跟你到这里来，就是为了让我干等一天？”诺伊尔大为不解，语气中便透露出些许不满来。

“不...其实七灵盘的指示还有一种情况，卢卡斯从没见过，自然不知。”穆勒躺在床上，双眼呆呆的望着屋顶：“如果米洛师兄只是跟雷师一时失散，那么雷师指示的，其实是他所在的位置。”

“你之前说过灵盘内蕴灵力，会记得指示过的地点，所以想让你师父看看你师兄可能失踪的位置线索。所以现在看来，已经用不着了？”

“那也确实是一条线索，但是...”穆勒摇了摇头：“但是所谓查看，不过是利用外界法力，将灵盘内藏的灵力引出，再加以催动，这才显出幻象。可是灵力一旦引出，便无法还原。而有人送无主之灵盘上山，按规矩必须查看灵盘幻象，因此...”

“原来如此。假如你师兄已不在原来位置，这条线索便算断了。”诺伊尔点点头，将雷师重新包好。“那我在这等你一天就是。”

“对不起...”穆勒看着他，极是歉疚：“我本来想问的是，你有没有什么心愿，让师父他们能帮你完成的...没想到白白耽误你这些天...”

“事已至此，不用说了。”诺伊尔苦笑了一下：“再说，除非你门中有能令死者复生之法，否则我也没什么心愿了。”

穆勒怔了怔，脱口而出：“这确实没有...但假如我门中真有起死回生之术呢？你会把雷师送回去给我师父吗？”

诺伊尔叹了口气，将被子裹的紧了些：“那我或许会把雷师送回去吧。不过你此前多次感叹人鬼殊途，沟通极难，若是真有此法，又何必做这些感慨？既然没有，那也不必多说了。”

穆勒脸上肌肉抽动，双唇紧闭，几句话到了嘴边，硬是说不出来。他紧紧的抱着被子，翻了个身，脊背朝着诺伊尔，低声开口：“对不起。”

“没什么，睡觉吧。”

不，我不是那个意思。穆勒紧紧咬着牙关，生怕自己一开口就说了出去。歉意和惧意如潮水般交替涌上心头，终究还是恐惧更胜一筹，滔天巨浪涌来，一波便将心防击垮。他昏昏沉沉的闭上了眼睛。

对不起。


	4. 昆仑

诺伊尔一拳砸在床上，觉得还不解恨，又狠狠的来了两拳，本就不厚的床板被砸了晃了好几下，坚挺着没有直接从中断开。

已经过去三天了，穆勒那个混小子居然还没回来，连个消息也没有。

诺伊尔昨天找店里的人打听了上昆仑山的路径，老板却告诉他那座山被全镇人奉为神山，平时没人靠近。山脚下设有迷阵，常人也无法进入。他不信邪，跑去亲自试了一下，明明是一条很普通的山路，转过几个弯，再看时又明明白白的回到了入口。

他也想过一走了之，回鲁尔城把赫韦德斯的事调查清楚，反正那混小子有的是法子找自己。可是来的时候有穆勒做法，两人日夜兼程，才在两天内由鲁尔赶到此处。若是自己走回去，没有旬日绝不可能，眼下又是严冬，路上冰雪覆盖，不少路段已无法通行，若无穆勒带着从空中飞过去，艰难险阻，那就难说的很了。

早知道就该问他要几张风行符了，省的在这里白耗日子。诺伊尔恨恨的想着，横了一眼单薄的床板，飞起一脚踹开了床边的窗户。

外面突然鞭炮之声大作，一阵硝烟飘进房来。诺伊尔一愣，这才想起今日乃是除夕之夜，眼下子时三刻已过，已然是大年初一了。整间客店的客人早在一两日前已各自离去，店里除了老板一家便只有自己一人。邻街的巷子里，鞭炮声、孩童喧闹声传来，吵得人无法入睡。诺伊尔把窗户关严，在房中转了两圈，拿起桌上的酒瓶一看，早已空空如也。

第四天了。诺伊尔叹了口气，认命般的摇摇头，披上大氅，抓起长刀，想了想，又从包袱里拿出雷师带在身上，拉开门走了出去。

“哎呦！”刚走到镇口，迎面走来一人，行色匆匆，脚步甚急，一个没注意，正跟诺伊尔撞了个满怀。诺伊尔也没料到此时还有人在外行走赶路，这一下心不在焉，也没躲开。连忙将来人扶稳站住，道了声歉。来人穿着一件羊皮长衫，外面披了斗篷，看起来有急事在身，也没在意，冲着诺伊尔点了下头就往镇里走。

“这位仁兄请稍候。”诺伊尔刚走开两步，忽然被人叫住，他转头一看，是刚刚相撞那人。诺伊尔看他长衫之下隐约露出一角道袍，心里一动，回答道：“有什么事吗？”

“请问镇上客店怎么走？”

诺伊尔又上下打量了他一番，这人看起来年纪与穆勒相仿，也是个十八九岁的俊朗少年，只是眉目之间总觉得有些忧愁之色，也不知是因急事在身，还是天生如此。他想了想，答道：“客店在镇子东侧，沿路过去左传便是。只是客店内如今只剩老板一家，小哥可是要找老板吗？”

“只有老板一家了？一个客人也没有了吗？”这人愣了一下，脸上忧色更深了。

“确实还有一个客人，就是在下。”诺伊尔冲他笑笑：“你是从山上下来的吗？托马斯现在在哪里？”

“原来是你！”少年看了看诺伊尔，个子高大，腰悬长刀，容貌衣饰均与穆勒所说相符，突然生起气来：“生死有命，人力有穷，贪心不足究竟有何益处？托马斯被你害的这么惨，你倒有心情出来闲逛？”

诺伊尔莫名其妙，完全不知他说些什么，只得删繁就简的回答道：“我害的？这么惨？”

“你还装？”少年大怒，脸色由忧郁转为悲愤，上来就想抓诺伊尔衣领。诺伊尔哪里把他放在眼里，轻轻一掌推开：“托马斯到底在哪？现在怎么了？为什么和我有关？”

少年气急败坏，但他看起来不擅与人做口舌之争，虽有满腹怒意，瞪着诺伊尔却不知怎么说，想动手又远远不是对手，只得恨恨的哼了几声，气鼓鼓的开口：“他叫我带句话给你，叫你无论如何，再等他几天。”

“还等？他到底要我等到什么时候？”

少年一听这话，顿时气的满脸通红：“你……你这人太不知好歹！他……”

“霍尔格，你跟人吵什么呢？”一个温和的声音从镇口传来，两人同时转头，只见一人裹的严严实实，长衫、短袄、皮袍、披风、当真是里三层外三层，皮帽拉到耳下，袄子衣领竖起，盖住脸颊，几乎看不清他脸，只露出一双眼睛，朝两人快步走了过来。

“怎么气成这样？这人是谁？”那人走到少年身边拍了拍他，“大年夜偷偷跑出来，这种馊主意除了托马斯没人想得出，是吧？”他说话时将衣襟稍稍拉下，露出硬气英挺的面容，看起来是个二十七八的青年。

“他就是托马斯要找的人，哼！”少年瞪了诺伊尔一眼，余怒未消：“我就没见过这种自私刻薄不知好歹的人！”

“就是为了他啊……”青年朝诺伊尔走近两步，突然一愣，垂下的右手袖子稍稍震了一下。他向后退了两步，眼中惊讶之色一闪即逝。

“霍尔格，你先回去，这里的事我来处理，不然回去晚了被师父发现你私自跑出来，可别怪我没提醒你。”

“不会吧？托马斯说……”少年不知他有何用意，稍显犹豫。

“他说的话要是都能信，太阳才是打南边出来了。”青年撇撇嘴，“还不快回去？”

诺伊尔一直不知道他俩在说什么，但对这句话却深有同感，下意识的点了点头。

少年又冲他飞过来一记眼刀，转头向镇外跑去。

等他跑远，青年慢慢走近诺伊尔，盯着他的眼睛，眼神中带着深深的疑惑，和一丝说不出的感伤。

“除了飞廉、祝融和蓐收之外，到底是哪个灵盘在你身上？”

“我不明白你的意思。”诺伊尔想起穆勒的话，眯起眼看着对方：“我身上没有什么灵盘。”

青年微微一笑：“看不出你嘴倒严，可惜这话只能骗骗别人。”他从袖口摸出一个司南，造型与飞廉和雷师一般无二，只是勺柄末端的图案换成了一个小小的火焰。

“托马斯难道没跟你说过，灵盘之间可以互相感应？”

诺伊尔看着他，脸上表情没有任何变化，也没有说话。

“哎，你这人。”青年无奈的看着诺伊尔，“看在你杀了穷奇，救了路易斯，又是托马斯的朋友的份上，你若不想送回灵盘，我不会逼你的。但事情弄成这样，总得让我知道个原因吧？再有，不论你身上的是哪个，都是我同门师兄弟，如今出了意外，难道不该跟我说说吗？”

“你就是巴斯蒂？”诺伊尔想起波多尔斯基，终于开口，“你知道是我杀了穷奇？托马斯跟你说的？”

“巴斯蒂安·施魏因斯泰格。”他冲着诺伊尔露出一个有些僵硬的微笑：“这里也太冷了，我们能去客店说吗？”

“他只说了你们杀穷奇之事，却没提别的。”施魏因斯泰格一进门就冲到火盆旁边，随手比划了一下，一阵烈火猛地窜出，差点没把他的衣服点着：“你还没说你身上到底有哪一个呢。”

诺伊尔看着他转来转去烤火的身影。这人性子看起来很和善，也不怎么拘小节，既然和波多尔斯基关系匪浅，托马斯看来也挺信任他，那么跟他说了应该不妨，何况他已经知道自己身有灵盘，抵赖也是无用。于是从袖口掏出重重包裹的雷师，放在桌上。

“这！怎么可能是雷师……”施魏因斯泰格惊的脸色都白了，火也不烤了，跑到桌旁拿起雷师，看了眼勺柄指向，眉头皱起，脸上惊疑之色也逐渐消失：“原来如此，我明白了……可是……”

“你明白了？那就该说说我的问题了。他到底因为什么事耽搁了这么久？跟我有什么关系？”诺伊尔双手抱臂，看着仍在思索的施魏因斯泰格。

施魏因斯泰格出来的晚，并未听见他二人之前的争执。听了他这话，脸上闪过一丝错愕：“你……”话刚出口，突然想起什么，后面的内容便全部吞回了肚子，神色之间带着五分明悟，又有五分慨叹。

“我什么？”看他这般吞吞吐吐，诺伊尔不满起来。

托马斯这家伙，原来是这么打算的，真是……难道现在竟要让我背黑锅么……让波尔蒂知道我们这么骗路易斯的救命恩人怎么办……施魏因斯泰格左思右想，唉声叹气：“对不起，我不能跟你说。但他现在确实不能出来找你。”

“你！”诺伊尔拿他没法，他是穆勒的师兄，又跟波多尔斯基大有交情，总不能拿刀逼他说吧。他深呼吸一下，按下怒气：“那你给我几张风行符，我还有急事，得先赶回鲁尔城去。”

“啊？你要走？”施魏因斯泰格一惊，暗想要是现在放了他走，穆勒这几天岂不白白受苦。“不行吧，他不是说让你再等几天？”

“我本就有急事，一时心软答应了他，被他强行拉过来，白白等了这几天。现在你们既不说明原因，又不让我回去，到底是什么道理？”诺伊尔一气之下，也顾不上穆勒和波多尔斯基了，唰的抽出刀，架在施魏因斯泰格的脖子上：“给我风行符，或者让我见托马斯。”

“啊？这个……”施魏因斯泰格僵在当场，呆立片刻，向一侧横着挪了半步，刀锋也跟着横移过去。他冲着诺伊尔干笑几声，将雷师放在桌上，伸出手指轻轻摸了摸刀背：“这个……何必整得动刀动枪嘛……啊对了这位少侠你这刀不错啊，看起来像是传说中的乌光玄铁，难怪能杀了穷奇，是吧哈哈哈……”

“哇啊！”手中的长刀忽然变得灼热滚烫，胜于烈火。诺伊尔猝不及防，惨叫一声，手一抖，长刀掉在地上。他连连甩了几下手，将手掌拿至眼前一看，握住刀柄的部位已经烫出了一串细细的水泡。

“看来你是真有急事。”施魏因斯泰格叹了口气，收回法术，从地上捡起玄铁长刀，插回诺伊尔腰间的刀鞘：“不是不让你见他，可常人根本无法通过门前迷阵，以前有人误入过，差点绕死在里面。门规所限，我也不能带你进去，他又不肯出来……”

“他为什么不肯出来？”

“这……”施魏因斯泰格被他追问的头痛欲裂，不知该如何回答，肚里暗骂穆勒害人不浅。

“不想说就算了。”诺伊尔趁他不备，突然拿过雷师：“我知道你们有的是办法追踪到我。那我要是把这东西交给别人，随便找个什么地方扔了呢？”

“啊……啊？？”施魏因斯泰格大惊失色，伸手便想抢回，诺伊尔有了教训，知道不能被他碰到，展开轻功，轻松闪开，施魏因斯泰格连抢几次都没能抢过，愁眉苦脸，举手认输：“好好好，算你厉害行吗？”

“嗯哼，说吧。托马斯到底出了什么事？”

施魏因斯泰格连叹几口气，看了一眼诺伊尔，被毫不客气的瞪了回来，忍不住又干笑一声：“我们门中有一门禁法，叫做‘招魂之术’。”他再叹一口气：“托马斯这次一回去，交了飞廉，第一件事便是去求师父，说要学这门禁术。问他为什么，又只说为了帮朋友个忙。师父当然不肯，教训了他几句，他脾气上来，居然就在师父门外一直跪着不起，谁劝也不听，后来说的烦了，索性东西也不吃……折腾到现在，也有四天了。”

施魏因斯泰格长长的出了口气，看看发呆的诺伊尔，伸出手在他眼前晃了晃。

“那个‘招魂之术’，是做什么用的？是……让死者……”诺伊尔回过神来。

“不不不，不是让死者复生。”施魏因斯泰格赶紧解释：“或许应该叫招鬼更合适。原本人死后除非怨魂不散化为厉鬼，否则都是以鬼魂之态奔赴幽冥，不再回返人间。所谓招魂之术，不过是将鬼魂从幽冥返召片刻而已。此法有违天理，向来被视为禁法。我们只闻其名，从来也没学过。”

诺伊尔心绪震动，原来此前穆勒问自己起死回生之术竟是此意，那么他突然改变主意让自己在此空等，自然是怕自己贸然将雷师送上山检视，断了寻找他师兄的线索。这招魂之法虽然不能让死者复生，但若是能令幽冥鬼狱中的赫韦德斯重返人间，哪怕只是片刻，诱惑仍是极大。念及赫韦德斯，诺伊尔心里一痛，呼吸变得有些急促。他神不守舍的朝桌子旁挪了两步，慢慢坐下，伸手按在桌子上，突然一阵剧痛传来，诺伊尔整个人从椅子上跳起，仔细一看，原来是碰到了之前的烫伤。

“看来托马斯要学招魂之术，真的是因为你。那是你的朋友吧？”看他这副魂不附体的样子，施魏因斯泰格有些同情，过去抓起诺伊尔受伤的手，想要施法帮他缓解伤痛。

诺伊尔却不领情，反手将他手掌抓住，面色冷峻：“你带我上山，就现在。”

“刚刚不是跟你说了？我不能带你进去见托马斯……”

“不，我不见他。”诺伊尔松开他手，后退一步，将雷师拿在手心：“就凭这个东西，带我去见你们师父。”

“你……”施魏因斯泰格肠子都悔青了。他一看见雷师的指向不对，便猜到穆勒心思，米洛·克洛泽法力高强，性情和善，在门中极受爱戴，施魏因斯泰格自问如果换了自己，也绝不会让人把雷师送回去。穆勒坚持不肯对这大个子说明实情，原因不言而喻。现下自己被迫说了出来，果然他便要见师父，用意明白不过，自然是要用雷师换那招魂之法。

“你有雷师在手，要上山我本不该拒绝。可是此事事关师兄安危，恕我……不能答应带你上去。”施魏因斯泰格咬牙切齿，又开始后悔自己当年为什么单单因为怕冷就选择了修习烈火焚炎之术，眼前这情况，又不能将他烤熟了再说。若是像穆勒一般有疾风之速，说不定适才就能把雷师抢下，又或者，当初学了凝雪凛冰之术，这会就能先将这家伙的手脚冻成冰棍，再……

他这里心猿意马，诺伊尔却没跟他客气，哼了一声，将雷师收起，走到床边拿起行李：“这东西指向不对，我无法自行上山，你不想带路自然也由得你。那咱们后会有期，你们自己想办法到天涯海角找它吧。”

施魏因斯泰格无可奈何，在肚子里大骂穆勒交友不慎，又想霍尔格说的实在不错，简直就没见过这号人。看看诺伊尔背上包袱拉开门，终究没忍住：“好吧好吧，我带你上山就是。”

诺伊尔站在门口，冲他一笑，伸手做了个请的手势。

再次走上昆仑山，诺伊尔紧紧跟在施魏因斯泰格的后面，这次没有遇见任何变故，山路蜿蜒曲折，山势高而不陡，路程虽远，走起来也不怎么费力，转过山腰，远处群山耸立，不似鲁尔附近的连绵丘陵，大多都是险峻山崖，规模浩大，极目望去不见边际。这时已是黎明时分，天边日光隐现，将灰白的天空照出一丝澄澈的蓝意。丝绵般的白云在空中凝滞不动，与山上积雪互为映照。诺伊尔看的心旷神怡，呼了口气，吐出一团白雾，在空中慢慢消逝。

走了小半个时辰，转过一个弯，两人眼前突然出现一座山门。说是山门，其实只是两株苍然老树的枝叶在半空中长在了一起，形成一座门的形状。右侧树干上钉了一块牌子，也是木制，形制古旧，上面写了四个字“得意忘言”，字体苍劲有力，并无落款，不知是何人所写。

“我创派祖师有言，修者静也，静者守也，守则得一，一合于道，终归虚无。如能得其意，即可忘其言。是故本门名为‘得意门’。”施魏因斯泰格看了一眼诺伊尔不明所以的表情，肚里暗骂自己对牛弹琴：“总之，这里难得有外人到来，不胜荣幸。”

“谢谢。”诺伊尔冲他一点头。

施魏因斯泰格的脸缩在竖起的衣领之后，思前想后，实在咽不下这口气，还是闷声说道：“其实我不是很想说刚刚这句话。”

诺伊尔眼中笑意一闪即逝，面无表情的点头：“我明白。请带我去见你师父吧。”

施魏因斯泰格将衣服用力裹紧，当先走进大门。

虽是新年，天色又早，但已有不少小道士起床了，拿着扫帚在院子里扫雪，见施魏因斯泰格带了个外人进来，都是一愣，有些年幼好事的便想过来打听，但看着施魏因斯泰格的脸色不善，又都只得远远的跟在后面。施魏因斯泰格懒得搭理他们，连过几进院子，径直走向后院。小道士们看他头也不回，直奔掌门住所静灵院，知道这事多半跟穆勒有关，也不敢跟了，相互吐吐舌头，挤眉弄眼，咬起耳根。诺伊尔在他身后四处张望，见这里院落虽多，但多而不乱，院落内外古木参天，气氛平和宁静，果然是个修道的好地方。

不一会走到一所独立的小院，院门上方的牌匾写了“静灵”二字，笔意甚是柔和。施魏因斯泰格在院门站定，轻叹一口气，回过头正色说道：“这是我们师父，也是现任掌门住的院子。你稍候，我进去通报一声。”也没等诺伊尔回话，推开门便走了进去，又随手带上门。

这里就是掌门居所……诺伊尔想起他之前说的话，心里一动，轻轻将门推开一些。院里左右两侧各种了一株老梅，枝干瘦硬，已开了不少花朵在上。花树堆雪，暗香袭人。正堂大门紧闭，门上匾额写着“立雪堂”三字。右侧梅树下，果然跪着一个熟悉的瘦削身影。想来是跪的久了，体力有些不支，一阵轻微的寒风吹过，竟微微发起抖来。

诺伊尔看院中各处都有积雪，只有穆勒身子周围干干净净，多半是施魏因斯泰格暗中照顾，在他身侧布下法阵一类，免得他在雪中冻伤。诺伊尔想起施魏因斯泰格说过的话，心里五味杂陈，他与穆勒相处时日虽然不长，却知他性子随和，生性达观，处事也还冷静，比不得那些性格冲动、一言不合便行极端之事的人。这次在雪地里一跪四天，为的却是和他本不相干的人和事。诺伊尔静静地看着穆勒的背影，心中忽地涌起一股自己也说不清的情绪来。 他定定神，将门打开，走到穆勒身后。

穆勒听到有人进来，没有回头，只是随便摆了摆手：“我说过不用给我送饭了，霍尔格，有空还不如去看看巴斯蒂急急忙忙跑进立雪堂是干嘛呢？”

身后的人没有任何答话。穆勒感觉不对，回过头来，诺伊尔正抱着手臂站在身后，神色冷淡的看着他。穆勒本就连冻带饿，折腾了几天，大惊之下，身子一晃，险些坐在地上，连忙扶住身侧梅树，倒将树上的雪震下来不少。

“曼努……你……怎么上来的？”穆勒脑中发晕，手足无力，勉强扶着树，有气无力的问道。

“你一向聪明，怎么会想不出我怎么上来的？”诺伊尔看了他一眼，抬手弹了弹花枝，几处积雪飞落，掉在穆勒头上。

“你……你把雷师……是不是巴斯蒂说的？”穆勒脸色发白，扶着树的手控制不住的颤抖。

“是我逼他说的，还动了刀呢。”诺伊尔对他的另一个问题不置可否：“托马斯穆勒，你又骗了我一次。”

他个子本就比穆勒高的多，又是这般居高临下的说话，穆勒勉力抬头看着他，心里涌起阵阵寒意。想要站起来，两条腿又酸又痛，几乎失去知觉，难以发力。身子晃了几下，无力的靠在梅树上，低声而急促的说：“求你了，你听我解释，不不你先回去再等两天，我一定……”

吱呀一声轻响，立雪堂大门被拉开，走出两个人来。当先一人是个中年男子，黑发垂肩，穿着一身象牙白暗云纹锦缎道袍，披着一袭青色羽纱面貂皮里的鹤氅，神色闲雅，气度悠然，施魏因斯泰格跟在后面。两人走到诺伊尔面前，施魏因斯泰格开口介绍：“这位就是我师父，也是得意门现任掌门，勒夫先生。”

穆勒无声的呻吟了一声，闭上眼睛，靠在树上的身子慢慢滑下，跪坐在地。施魏因斯泰格看他一眼，心里大是担心，眼前又不好扶他起来，只得暗暗做法，将整棵梅树上的雪全部化去，又催动穆勒身旁的法阵，帮他驱寒。

诺伊尔也不多话，拿出雷师，双手捧着，递到勒夫面前。勒夫看着雷师，长声一叹，双手接过，道了声谢。施魏因斯泰格见他两人都绝口不提穆勒，也不提招魂之术，他不便插口，心里不禁有些七上八下起来。

勒夫咳嗽一声，打破了僵局：“这位少侠大老远将雷师送回，得意门上下足感盛德。不知少侠是否有什么棘手之事，可以让我们稍效微劳。”

“掌门太客气了。只是不知若我想办之事，与贵门原本的规矩稍有抵触，是否同样可以？”

诺伊尔语气平和淡定，旁听的人却个个心惊。穆勒脱口而出：“曼努，别……”施魏因斯泰格赶紧给他使眼色比手势，两人对视一眼，都是心下失落。连勒夫也下意识的看了穆勒一眼，微一沉吟，答道：“所谓规矩只是门中弟子们遵守即可，如今少侠有恩于本门，即使所求有什么不合规矩之处，也不在限制之内，只要不是什么伤天害理之事，自然百无禁忌。”

“有掌门这句话，就好办多了。”诺伊尔深吸一口气，露出微笑，指了指雷师，又指了指穆勒：“我希望掌门不要将雷师中的灵力消去，而能将这东西给这小子，让他去救师兄。”

穆勒一阵晕眩，身子一软，险些扑倒在地，施魏因斯泰格连忙过去将他扶住。两人大睁双眼，齐齐瞪着诺伊尔，唯恐自己听错了话。

这一下也是大出勒夫意料之外，他愣了一下，脸上露出微笑：“若是如此，少侠只需将雷师保留，待到事情解决再送回即可，何必多跑这一趟？”

诺伊尔耸耸肩，笑容更灿烂了些：“听说山上风景不错，我想上来见识见识。”

“不过是些山川林木，少侠过誉了。既然如此，除了几处禁地之外，少侠可在我门中随意出入，任何门人弟子，都需恭谨有礼，不得冒犯。”勒夫向施魏因斯泰格招招手，后者急忙答应一声站起，两人冲着诺伊尔微一躬身，走进立雪堂。

诺伊尔走到梅树旁蹲下，看着满脸震惊的穆勒，轻笑一声，伸手在他眼前晃了晃。穆勒呆呆的看着他的脸，两眼发直。

“哎？你不会是饿傻了吧？”见穆勒没有反应，诺伊尔一拳打在他胸口，将他击倒在地，顺势将他的腿扳过。穆勒跪了这几天，双腿早已无法伸直，被他这么一扳，不禁哎呦一声喊了出来。诺伊尔运起内劲，在他左腿上几处穴位和经脉或轻或重地按揉，助他推宫过血，舒筋活脉。

穆勒躺在地上，看着诺伊尔，还是有些没回过神。这几日他跪求那招魂之术不得，几次想放弃，然而每每想起诺伊尔在山下空等，心里便生歉意，硬是咬牙坚持到了今天。之前见到他上山，只道他空等不得，又从巴斯蒂口中知道了招魂之事，生起气来，才有了以雷师换招魂的心，万万没想到诺伊尔竟会自己放弃这千载难逢的良机。穆勒原本能说会道，伶牙俐齿，这会心里堵着千言万语，思潮起伏，却偏偏一句话也说不出来。

诺伊尔按了一会，抬起穆勒左腿轻轻弯折了一下，穆勒疼痛难忍，低低呻吟了一声，但左腿已能勉强伸直。诺伊尔探手过去，对他的右腿如法炮制，随口问了一句：“怎么不说话？不是饿傻了，难道是疼傻了？我看你师父这立雪堂倒是该改名为跪雪堂才对。”

“你……”穆勒嘴唇微动，只说了一个字，又卡壳了。

“我什么？还是怕我揍你？算你小子运气好，让山下客店的床板替你领教过了。”

“你实在是，”穆勒终于定下神来：“天下最大的傻瓜。”

“哦。你的意思是，我适才应该问你师父要那什么招魂法术？”诺伊尔脸色不变，手上微微加力。

穆勒疼的龇牙咧嘴，哎呦喂呀的喊了半天，终于再度开口：“你轻点不行吗！不要那个你跑上来干什么啊！”

“跑上来当然是为了告诉天下第二大的傻瓜，眼下的当务之急是回去把事情解决，而不是为我求什么招魂之术。”

“说你笨你就是笨，你去问那个胡梅尔斯，他就肯告诉你真相？要是他不说呢？要是他说假话呢？要是你被多特的人发现了要找你麻烦呢？”穆勒勉力撑起身子，不依不饶的瞪着诺伊尔。

“他说的话是真是假，我自然有办法分辨。至于多特的人想找我麻烦，嘿嘿，他们不见得有这个本事。”诺伊尔按摩完成，站起来拍拍手，将穆勒身子扶过，靠着梅树休息，又在他身侧盘膝坐下。“再说了，雷师的事是我答应过你的，你可没答应过我什么啊。”

梅树上的雪早被施魏因斯泰格施法消融，诺伊尔抬起头，看着红梅娇嫩的花瓣，有些感慨。

“蠢材……笨蛋……傻瓜……白痴……”穆勒喃喃自语，见诺伊尔瞪着自己，也毫不示弱的瞪了回去：“谁说我没答应过你？当初你说‘不管他是人是鬼，我都想再见见他’的时候，我说什么来着？”

“你……”诺伊尔注视着穆勒执着的眼神，记起旧事，心头蓦地升起一阵暖意，“你说‘好’。”

“对啊！你个笨胖子！”穆勒狠狠的拍了下诺伊尔的头。

诺伊尔打量着穆勒的脸，见他这几天虽然有施魏因斯泰格护法，没有挨什么冻，终究也是结结实实饿了四天，脸色着实憔悴，眼神也比平时暗淡不少。他笑了笑，伸手搂过穆勒肩膀：“那我现在去找你师父，说我改主意了？要学招魂术？可是我又不会法术，学不会怎么办？要是让你学，我坑了你师兄，你不会在施法的时候给我偷工减料吧？”

“喂……我是那种人吗！”穆勒气哼哼的瞪着诺伊尔。

“你不都骗我两次了么。”诺伊尔嘻皮笑脸的回应了一句，随即又晃晃穆勒肩膀，正色说道：“你的心意我领了，只是在这耽搁了这么多天，我也该赶回去办正事了。你现在这样最好休息两天，给我几张风行符，我先走，你休息好了，来上次那家客店找我就行。”

“不行！”穆勒一把抱住他手臂：“我跟你一起回去，今天就走。”

“为什么？你现在这样，走路很困难吧？”

“你上次不是说要拆了威斯特法伦吗，你们打架我帮不上，但有我在，要拆房子，包你事半功倍。不行还可以把巴斯蒂叫上，你要拆了那矿山也不是难事。”穆勒嘻嘻一笑：“走路的问题就更不是问题了，我第一次见到你的时候，不是也不能走路吗？”

他旧事重提，诺伊尔想起两人一路上共历艰险，互相扶持，心里涌起豪情，便点点头：“好！那我们今天就……”

“恐怕办不到。”立雪堂的门突然打开，施魏因斯泰格走了出来，脸色郑重。

“托马斯，你现在走不了了。”

“为什么？”穆勒急了：“师父人呢？他说什么了？”

“师父说，”施魏因斯泰格走到两人跟前蹲下，大大地叹了口气：“说你顽固愚蠢，此罪一也；待师不尊，此罪二也；胆小如鼠，此罪三也；交友不诚，此罪四也。四罪并罚，要关禁闭，好好闭门思过一阵，才准下山。”

穆勒听着不对味，狐疑的看着他，问道：“师父真是这么说的？”

“当然啊！”施魏因斯泰格一脸我怎么会骗你的脸色，学着勒夫的口气，摇头晃脑，“师父说，今日之事，你若让那小子持雷师来求招魂之术，他便不得不允，那时你再自请去救米洛，即可两全其美，你却偏偏反其道而行之，顽固愚蠢，莫过于此。你出此下策，舍近求远，无非是怕师父墨守成规，不知变通，坚持要看雷师幻象，那时事情便无可挽回，待师不尊，胆小如鼠，不得抵赖。那小子被你强拖至此，每日又在山下空等，你竟连实话也不告诉人家，枉费他对你一片赤诚，交友不诚，无可辩驳。四罪并罚……”他说到这里，看着穆勒“你再胡说八道我就跟你拼了”的的眼神，实在撑不下去，笑出声来，从怀里掏出一枚红色的钥匙，在穆勒眼前晃了晃：“罚你去天河书院后头的禁地闭关，不练成招魂之法，不准出去。”

穆勒一声欢呼，抢过钥匙仔细打量，那钥匙似是玉石所制，触手冷硬，青白的底色中夹杂了不少红丝，颜色通透，随口问道：“这是血缨石髓？”又挣扎着从地上爬起，想要进立雪堂拜谢，施魏因斯泰格赶紧按住他：“你眼光倒不错。不过师父适才真是这么说的，可没骗你。他还说，被这么蠢的徒弟气的够呛，要回房好好补补觉，消消气，用过早饭，沐浴更衣，再去给历代祖师赔罪，叫你别去烦他，老老实实休息一天，明日我带你过去。另外雷师之事目前情况不明，暂时不要声张，违背门规将外人带上山的罪名，自然是我背了。”他瞪了穆勒一眼，又将钥匙拿过，收进怀里：“账就记在你头上，用这钥匙需要咒法催动，要是你胆敢不听话，我可以随时把钥匙还给他。”

“好好好！”穆勒喜不自胜，抱着诺伊尔的手臂，连声赞颂师父心存仁厚，通情达理。施魏因斯泰格白他一眼，接着说：“师父又说，用不着你说他好话，只消把你之前跪在这的时候，跟师兄弟们发过的抱怨师父冥顽不灵的牢骚都收回去，也就是了。”

诺伊尔没忍住，噗的一声笑了出来，穆勒脸上挂不住，在他手臂上狠狠掐了一把，顺势按着他肩膀想要站起，诺伊尔帮忙扶着他的背。但穆勒此时腿脚酸痛无力，勉强站起身，刚要迈步，晃了一晃就要倒下，诺伊尔嫌麻烦，一手托住他背，弯下腰，另一手探至大腿处，双臂发力，竟将穆勒整个人打横举起，抱在怀中。

施魏因斯泰格连翻两个白眼，从地上跳起，扭头就往院外走，穆勒赶紧叫住他。

“你干嘛去？”

“都因为你，从昨晚一直折腾到现在，觉也没睡，早饭也没吃。师父还叫我给你俩找点吃的来，我看我迟早要被你累死！”施魏因斯泰格气哼哼的走着，头也不回。

“多弄点吃的，再弄两壶酒来啊，别忘了！”穆勒赶紧打招呼。

“啊？”施魏因斯泰格走到院门口，一惊回头：“你出去一年，还学成酒鬼了？”

“你说谁呢！”穆勒瞪着他，伸手戳了戳诺伊尔的胸：“穷奇把路易斯从那么高的地方扔下来，要不是曼努接着，你给他挂上十七八个火灵护符也没用！叫你给曼努拿点酒怎么了？”

施魏因斯泰格一拍大腿：“你等着！我去把师父那珍藏的百年竹叶青偷出来！等着啊！”一溜烟去了。

“你不是说你师父不喝酒吗？怎么会有这么好的酒？”诺伊尔咽了咽口水，抱着穆勒走出院门。

“你还记得我跟你说过有位师父用三昧真火烧烤吧？那是我们前任掌门，也是我们的一位师父，他总说我们叫他掌门太严肃，一直让我们就喊他尤尔根，说起来，他还是雷师曾经的一位持有者呢……”提起雷师，穆勒不禁叹了口气：“算了不说这个。尤尔根前些年突然说当掌门太累，懒得当了，扔下掌门之位跑下山到处云游，这才换了勒夫先生当掌门。竹叶青也是专门给他留的。不过嘛...”穆勒不知想起什么，嘿嘿直笑：“如果让师父知道有人偷了留给尤尔根的酒，那可是比巴斯蒂小时候施法不慎烧光了立雪堂的梅花更严重的罪名啊……”

诺伊尔也不知他笑些什么。抱着他按指点走过几重院子、几处楼阁。原先扫雪的小道士们这会似乎都吃早饭去了，路上没看见几个人。拐了两个弯，穆勒伸手指点：“那边的空明院就是我们住的地方，我住在院子南侧……”

刚走到院门口，迎面过来三个人，清一色白色棉布道袍，手里拿着扫帚，似乎刚刚扫完雪。左边一人相貌俊朗，嘴角斜挑，脸上常挂一丝微笑，头发不知怎么弄的，根根竖起，看起来甚是特立独行；中间一人个子最高，但身材最瘦，尖尖下巴，看起来淳厚老实；右边那人个子最矮，圆圆脸蛋，机灵可爱。双方一照面，三个人瞬间被诺伊尔怀里的穆勒吸引，六只眼睛对视一下，突然齐声大笑。

“喂，笑什么笑！”穆勒本来没什么感觉，让他们这么一笑，倒有些不好意思起来，想起施魏因斯泰格刚刚的话，现学现卖：“你们三个，待师兄不尊，交友不慎，让师父知道了，小心关禁闭！”

右边两人笑了一会，慢慢忍住，你推我我推你，憋得脸红脖子粗，勉强问了声师兄好，左边那人还是扶着门边，笑的弯了腰，喘着气说你可不是我师兄啊托马斯你看看你现在的样子，说完又给右边圆脸少年丢了个眼色。穆勒拿他三人没法，一人瞪了一眼，指挥诺伊尔走进院子。刚刚拐过一排平房，背后传来哇呀一声惨叫，两人回头看去，适才左右两人已将中间的瘦高少年抱起，一人架肩一人抱腿，瘦高少年连声大喊放我下来，无人答应，两人嘻嘻哈哈，抬着他往斋堂走去，扫帚也扔在一边。

“那是你师弟？”诺伊尔微笑看着三人一路远去。

“左边那个比我大，另外两个是我师弟，哼。”穆勒转过脸，突然有点庆幸：“幸好你来了。”

“哦？”

“要是我再跪两天坚持不住了，说不定也得被这么拖回来，天呐……”穆勒想象了下瘦高少年被拖到斋堂的样子，脑袋狠狠的在诺伊尔胸口撞了两下，仿佛被拖走的是自己。

诺伊尔哈哈大笑，加快脚步向穆勒宿舍走去。

“到了，就是那间。”穆勒指点诺伊尔走到一件平房门前，正要敲门，门忽然被拉开，竟是诺伊尔先前在镇口见过的那名脸有忧色的少年。他一开门看见两人，脸上露出活见鬼的神色，额头上生生挤出几条纹路。

“嗨，霍尔格，我回来了。”穆勒得意的冲他招手，又给诺伊尔介绍：“从小和我一起长大一起修行的同窗，霍尔格·巴德施图贝尔。我之前叫他下山带话给你，应该已经见过了吧？他人还不错吧？”

“嗯，挺好。”“哼，不好。”

诺伊尔和巴德施图贝尔同时回答道。

“嗯？”穆勒还没反应过来，巴德施图贝尔让开道路，诺伊尔走进房，看到穆勒的行李堆在一张床上，便过去将他放下。房里陈设简单，两侧各放着一张床，一张书案和一个衣柜，中间放着一张方桌，一切都是木制，抛光却不上漆，不止桌椅床榻，就连桌上茶杯，案上笔架，床上枕头都不例外，朴实无华，一洗尘俗。

巴德施图贝尔跟在后面，皱着眉头，一脸不满的看着诺伊尔。

“他怎么进来的？”

“说来话长，巴斯蒂带他上来的。”穆勒看着多年同窗好友的脸色，有些不解：“你在生什么气啊？”

“没有。”巴德施图贝尔言简意赅。

穆勒还没来得及细问，房门猛地被推开，施魏因斯泰格风风火火的冲了进来，一手拎了个极大的提篮，一手提着三个细瓷酒瓶，瓶子上画着水墨江山，飘渺雅致。他喘着气将两样东西往桌上一放，大声感慨：“吓死我了，师父居然在放酒的地方布下法阵，险些我就回不来了……”边说边将提篮里菜肴一样样摆了出来，炙羊烤鸡、炸肉脍鱼，竟然颇为丰盛，又摆出四副碗筷和酒杯。穆勒饿了好几天，诺伊尔也折腾了一晚，四只眼睛一起放光，扑了过来。穆勒手也顾不上洗，先撕了一条鸡腿啃了起来。诺伊尔一手夹起一块羊排，另一手打开酒瓶，倒了一碗酒出来，那就颜色青绿，倒在碗中，一眼望去仿佛深不见底，满屋皆是馥郁酒香。施魏因斯泰格本想自夸一番破解师父法阵的情形，见二人一副恶鬼投胎状，生怕吃的被抢完，也不管三七二十一的加入战局，将另一条鸡腿抢过，顺手招呼巴德施图贝尔也坐下一起吃。巴德施图贝尔看着三人，一副不可理喻的表情，想了想，索性也坐了下来，将鱼头夹过，慢慢拆了起来。

风卷残云之间，四人已将施魏因斯泰格带来的东西吃的干干净净。那竹叶青既是百年佳酿，又是师父珍藏，除了诺伊尔喝了一多半之外，剩下三人没能顶住诱惑，也一人喝了几杯，此刻都有些熏熏之意。酒足饭饱，四个人挪上两张床，都打开了话匣子。巴德施图贝尔听说不是诺伊尔逼着穆勒去学招魂之术，又为了他专程跑上山，气也消了，斜倚在床上，借着酒劲狂拍身边的施魏因斯泰格，问这阵子让诺伊尔睡哪。施魏因斯泰格被他一说，想起一事，赶紧招呼已经有点晕晕乎乎的穆勒，说师父提醒过那招魂之术极是难学，若是一时学不会，要不要把铺盖抱过去索性住在书院里。

“行啊，我住那边，曼努你就住我这里好了。你看这里还不错吧？”穆勒凑到靠在床另一侧的诺伊尔身边，献宝似的开口。

“挺不错的，就是比沙尔克还差点。”

“为什么？”“那是哪儿？”“你说什么？”剩下三人一起瞪着他。

“唔……这里全都是木器，在沙尔克，所有东西全都是铁器……”毕竟是百年老酒，诺伊尔酒劲上头，拍着脑袋努力回忆：“床，桌椅板凳，锅碗瓢盆，全是铁器。比你这里厉害吧？”他也转过脸，冲着穆勒嘿嘿直乐。

穆勒皱眉：“拿铁碗吃饭，不重么？”

施魏因斯泰格皱眉：“睡铁制床板，不冷么？”

巴德施图贝尔皱眉：“生锈。”

诺伊尔翻了个白眼：“重只当练功，冷全当锻炼，至于生锈，打造的时候会掺入别的金属，所以没有一般生铁那么容易生锈。”

穆勒趴在诺伊尔身上，声音变低：“还是好重。”

施魏因斯泰格趴在枕头上，声音变小：“还是好冷。”

巴德施图贝尔趴在被子上，声音变弱：“难看。”

诺伊尔放弃了争论，躺了下去，困意和酒意袭来，四人逐渐沉沉睡去。

第二天清晨，四人起了个大早，吃过早饭，便直奔后山的天河书院，施魏因斯泰格带路，其余三人抱着穆勒的铺盖行李和诸般应用之物跟在后面。这书院规模甚大，进门便是大堂，两旁书架林立，放着数不清的经典道藏，穿过大堂是一座回廊，两侧的房间里分门别类的放着各类仙法道术之书，以备弟子们学习。回廊之后再穿过一间大厅就是后院。后院两侧房间也不少，全部门窗紧闭，看不出里面放着何物。

“后院是禁地，我们平时是不让进的。”穆勒悄声给诺伊尔解说。

施魏因斯泰格走到南方一间房门口，看着门上挂的玉锁，掏出钥匙，轻轻插入，随后按照勒夫教的法子，咬破手指挤出鲜血，在门上画了一道符。

那钥匙和锁都是一般材质，身上带有丝丝红意，这下被符法催动，玉中的红丝竟如活了一般，在钥匙和锁中游走起来，仿佛血液流过经脉。过了一阵，钥匙和锁同时发出红光，竟然自己转动了一圈，喀的一声，锁被顺利打开。

背后三人感叹一声，正要涌进房间，施魏因斯泰格伸手一拦：“只有我和托马斯能进去。”

穆勒冲着两人点点头，当先走进房间，施魏因斯泰格将两人手上东西接过，也跟了进去。

这房间里没有书柜，也不见纸张，沿着四面墙堆满了竹简，只房间中央有些许空地。每堆竹简都有约一人高，纵横交叠，堆放的整整齐齐，每堆竹简旁又挂有一条布帛，标明序号，看起来怕是有几千卷。穆勒将行李随意扔在房中，四处看看，觉得倒也无甚特异之处，只有屋顶四角各悬挂一座灯台，上面罩了灯罩。施魏因斯泰格见他打量灯台，在房门上随手画了一道，也不知是使了什么法术，灯罩缓缓打开，每座灯台里竟是一颗夜明珠，光芒四射，照的房间内纤毫毕现。这屋子满地竹简，自然不能动火，但动用夜明珠来照明仍是出乎穆勒意料之外，不禁啧啧称赞，随手拿了一卷竹简翻了翻，笑道：“师父跟没跟你说哪卷是招魂之术？还是要我自己找？”

施魏因斯泰格帮他在房中打好地铺，站了起来，神色严肃。

“这一屋子，全都是。”

穆勒的笑容凝固在脸上，嘴巴半天没有合拢。

“这招魂之术由来已久，之所以成为禁法，一来是因为违背天理伦常，二来也是因为太过难学，极耗心力。又因是以生人之躯与幽冥之地沟通，施法时只消背错一个字，轻则前功尽弃，重则自招死神。师父说你素来聪明颖悟，记性过人，这才准你一试。但……”施魏因斯泰格犹豫片刻，接着道：“更何况，你知道人死之后七七四十九天就会重新投胎吧？”

“这个自然。你是说……”

“是的，所以招魂之术必须在这四十九天之内才能进行，一旦魂魄重新投胎，将无法再行召唤。我不知你俩的朋友是何时离世，所以你需要推算好时间。”施魏因斯泰格叹了口气：“师父本来叫我跟曼努也说一声，万一……”

“不用。”穆勒打断了他：“不用跟他说，我能行。”

“我猜你也不让说，放心吧。”施魏因斯泰格走到穆勒身边，抱住了他：“无论如何，不要勉强自己，若是力有不逮，千万不要逞强。钥匙留给你，我下山后会让霍尔格每天把饭给你送来。”

“你放心，我不会逞强的。”穆勒用力抱住施魏因斯泰格：“你一个人在外面也要多保重。”

“彼此彼此。”施魏因斯泰格将钥匙塞到穆勒手里：“对了，还有一事。昨日师父用雷师给米洛起了一卦，离上震下，是个噬嗑卦，变爻在上九之处……”

“噬嗑？利用狱？是说米洛被人困住了？”

“那不知道，师父只说他可能与什么东西有些命缘纠缠。目前来看一月之内该当无事，此后便有些难言，你肩负此任，多多留心，若有机会，我也会帮你留意。”施魏因斯泰格转身走到门口：“再见。”

房门缓缓合上，发出沉重的响声。穆勒深呼吸了一下，找到标号为一的竹简堆，抽出一卷，靠在墙上，慢慢读了起来。

“你很无聊吗？”

诺伊尔练完刀，吃过早饭回来，已在房里转了十几圈，坐在桌边读书的巴德施图贝尔被他转的头晕，终于忍无可忍，问了一句。

“也不是。”诺伊尔走到桌边坐下，不到一盏茶的功夫，又站了起来。

“你要是无聊了，可以去找马尔科马里奥和安德烈他们说说话，或者我去帮你找几本书来看看。”巴德施图贝尔翻过一页书：“这里除了道藏，还是有不少有趣的书可以看看的。”

“那三个家伙啊……”巴德施图贝尔说的便是当日诺伊尔抱着穆勒回房时，在空明院门口见到的三个人。自打丰神俊朗的马尔科罗伊斯和圆润可爱的马里奥格策将瘦削高挑的安德烈许尔勒拖到斋堂，声情并茂形神兼备的表演一番，又加了无数油盐酱醋宣传一通之后，诺伊尔现在俨然成了得意门里的名人，走到哪都能看到小道士们欢乐的笑脸。他们仨都没有下过山，好奇心又重，时不时的跑来缠着诺伊尔问山下的事。一个人还好，三个人一起叽叽喳喳起来，诺伊尔想想便头大如斗。

“已经二十天了吧？托马斯那边怎么样了？”诺伊尔甩甩脑袋，将那三个家伙抛到脑后。

巴德施图贝尔合上书，脸上出现熟悉的忧愁之色。

“恐怕是不太好。”

“怎么了？”诺伊尔紧张起来。

“我也不知道。”巴德施图贝尔皱起眉：“不然这样吧，一会午饭你陪我一起去送。”

诺伊尔还没来得及答应，房门突然被推开，令人头大的三个家伙冲了进来，一个抱左手，一个抱右臂，一个抱肩膀。

“曼努埃尔能借你的刀用用吗？”“如果你没什么事的话陪我们练练法术吧？”“不好意思麻烦你了可是破金锻铁之术需要有金铁之器才好练习……”“对啊对啊整座山上几乎都是木器……”“总不能叫我们几个拿厨房的菜刀来练吧？”“难得你有这么好的刀，你可是我们哥仨的大救星啊~”

诺伊尔让他们说的头晕脑胀，勉强对巴德施图贝尔丢下句我中午和你一起去，就被连人带刀拽出了房间。

哗啦一声，穆勒将手里的竹简狠狠扔在地上，抱着头痛苦万分，简直想一把火把屋子里的竹简全部烧光。此前万万没料到招魂之术竟如此难学，这几千卷咒语加起来，背了前面就忘了后面，加之时间紧迫，越看越是心慌意乱。门口似乎又有敲门声传来，穆勒正在烦恼，也懒得搭理，倒在铺盖上，用被子蒙着头。

也不知过了多久，忽然感觉整间屋子震动了一下，穆勒一惊，从地上挣扎爬起，全屋的竹简堆摇摇晃晃，刚刚被自己扔在地上的几卷甚至颠簸了起来。

午时三刻，诺伊尔终于借着午饭的机会摆脱了三人组，和巴德施图贝尔准点将午饭送到了穆勒在的房子前。可是连敲几次门，等了一刻钟，就是不见有人应门。

“这要是一般门，我早就一刀砍开门锁了。可你这……”诺伊尔知道这门锁有些奇异，虽然心急，倒也没有造次。

“他最近都是这样，等好久才想的起来出来吃饭，我也不知道是怎么了。”巴德施图贝尔想了想，将手中提篮交给诺伊尔：“你拿稳了。”

诺伊尔正想问什么拿稳了，只见空出双手的巴德捏了个法诀，嘴里喃喃念起咒来。过了片刻，突然蹲下，双手在地上一按。

诺伊尔只觉得脚下猛地一震，像是地动山摇一般，一个踉跄险些摔倒，幸亏这一下持续时间极短，瞬息之间，脚下又恢复平静。诺伊尔从没见过巴德施图贝尔施法，这一下心里大是佩服，看看手中提篮，万幸没将饭菜洒出，赶紧问道：“这是什么法术？”

“涛澜动地，也不算什么。”巴德施图贝尔却没什么得意的神色：“以我的修为就只能来这么一下，若是再要持续，就会波及周围，那就麻烦了。”

“已经很厉害了。”诺伊尔连连点头：“你怎么没也弄个什么司南下山去转转？”

“你若是见过菲利普师兄，也就是‘后土’的主人，就不会这么说了。”巴德施图贝尔看他一眼，一副少见多怪的表情。

诺伊尔正想问那是什么人，突然房门被猛地拉开，一个熟悉的声音吼了出来：“催什么啊催，有什么大不了的事啊用得着来一下涛澜动地？整间房的书震垮了怎么办？跟你说了多少次把饭留在这里就行了我想起来了自然会吃……”

穆勒看也不看，抓着提篮就往回用力一夺，没想到不仅提篮没夺过来，反而自己被往前带了一步。他一抬头，正对上诺伊尔惊讶而关切的目光。

眼前的穆勒头发被揉的散乱，眼眶深陷，眼睛熬的通红，一看便知很久没好好休息，脸上显出深深的疲惫。身上的衣服也一直没换，看起来有些皱，袖口还沾了点油渍。

“你还好吗？”诺伊尔脱手放开提篮，扳过穆勒肩膀，轻轻晃了晃。

穆勒拿着提篮，看着诺伊尔的眼睛，退了一步，脸上闪过惊讶。他定了定神，又退了一步。

“我很好。”穆勒刚说完，突然转头走回房间，房门被重重的带上。

诺伊尔和巴德施图贝尔对视一眼，巴德施图贝尔摇摇头，比了个无奈的手势。两人默然半晌，同时叹了口气，转身准备离开。

“明天再来的时候，带点笔墨和纸张过来！”房门忽然被再次拉开，穆勒探出脑袋，朝着两人说了一句，马上又关上了门。

门外两人再次对视一眼，眼神里写满了疑惑不解。

“拿着，他写给你的。”五天后，巴德施图贝尔送饭回来，塞给诺伊尔一卷纸。诺伊尔不明所以，展开一看，纸张本已不小，上面密密麻麻写满了字，字迹潦草，似是仓促写就，但内容条理分明，详实周到。诺伊尔看了一眼，皱起眉头。

“怎么了？”巴德施图贝尔也凑过来看。

“看来，我们需要准备出发了。”


	5. 招魂

“刀是我削的！”“咒是我施的！”“符是我画的！”

山门前，来送行的三个家伙将一把木制小刀塞进诺伊尔手里，争先恐后的表着功。说那东西是刀实在有些勉强，只是一小片木头，略略削出了个刀的模样。但山上除了菜刀之外没有铁器，也不知道他们三个怎么做出来的，刀身上画了个奇怪的符咒，小胖子格策正在费劲解释他亲手画的符有何神妙之处。诺伊尔听不懂，将刀放进怀里，冲他三人点点头致谢，正要说些什么，穆勒等得不耐烦，过来拖着他手腕就往山下走，只留下背后巴德施图贝尔忧心忡忡的眼神和“有空再来陪我们练法术啊”的叫喊声。

 

两天后的傍晚，夜幕降临，两人终于再进鲁尔城。此时距离他们上次离开已过去一个月，积雪消融，湿漉漉的地上随处可见残留的冰渣，房檐下的冰凌也没了踪影。两人熟门熟路，拐进梅策尔德的客店。打从书院里出来穆勒便一反常态，一言不发，安静得令师兄弟们人人怀疑他是否被邪魔上身，一路行来也几乎不开口，偶尔晚上闲着没事，便一人坐着发呆出神。诺伊尔几次想问他话，但之前穆勒让巴德施图贝尔送出来的那卷纸上开门见山，明明白白的写了“招魂之前诸事勿扰”，事关重大，诺伊尔也只得自己出马，走近柜台打了个招呼。

“前辈，我又回来了。”

“嗯哼，知道过来打个招呼了？”梅策尔德冲他一撇嘴，扔了把钥匙在柜台上：“这次只剩一间房了，是上次你住的那间，自己上去吧，我一会多送一床被褥过去，你们看看谁打个地铺将就下。”

“是，多谢前辈。”诺伊尔拿起钥匙就想上楼，突然又想起什么，回过头，压低了声音：“我走后有人来找过我吗？”

“哦？”梅策尔德冲他大有深意的一笑：“你希望有什么人过来找你呢？”

他这样一说，诺伊尔一愣，不知怎么回答，只好尴尬的笑笑，走上楼梯，穆勒依然不说话，跟在后面。

房里并没点灯，一片漆黑。诺伊尔推开房门，刚刚跨进房间，忽然间身前风声袭来，他一惊，反手将穆勒推到门外，身子一矮，已躲开一击，听起来似乎对手并没用兵刃。诺伊尔乍然从明亮的大堂进入黑暗的房间，一时不能视物，索性闭上眼睛，一掌劈出，对方伸手架住，另一手一拳打来。诺伊尔听风辩位，使出沙尔克秘传擒拿手，指掌臂肘任意一处碰到敌人身体，皆有招式伤敌，两人以快打快，顷刻之间已过了十几招。诺伊尔急切间战他不下，心里一动，后退半步，避开对方朝脸打来的一拳，飞腿踢向那人胸口，对方身子微侧，手肘急转向下，一记肘锤击向他腿上环跳穴，同时另一手伸出，疾点他咽喉要害。诺伊尔听的分明，一伸手将他手腕抓住，同时腿上穴道被击中，脚步下落，在对手腰间轻点一下，似乎踢到了什么东西。他心下了然，手上便没下重手扭断对方手腕，只是用力将对手甩了开去。

“你什么时候进来的？”微弱的月光透过窗户照进来，诺伊尔睁开眼，看着对方映在地上的身影，缓缓开口。

“哼，你知道是我？”那人拿出火折子，点亮了桌上烛台。黄袍黑衫，腰悬弯刀，俊朗不凡，正是胡梅尔斯。

“一动手我就猜是你，何况还踢到了你这把‘长河月’。”诺伊尔拉开房门向房内走了两步，穆勒走进房间，面无表情的看着胡梅尔斯，依旧没有开口。

“这位是……”胡梅尔斯没有见过穆勒，看着诺伊尔，面露疑惑之色。

诺伊尔摇摇头，冲着穆勒比划了下床，示意他先行休息，又对着胡梅尔斯指了指屋顶：“我们出去说。”

 

“我还以为你会找上威斯特法伦来给本尼报仇，没想到你却跑了。”胡梅尔斯跳上屋顶，言语中是掩盖不住的不满。

“本来是想去找你问问，后来横生枝节，就耽搁了。”诺伊尔跟着跳上，站在他身侧：“你什么时候也学会找人先动手了？”

“什么事情能耽搁一个月？你若还念着和他多年朋友之情，怎能在这个节骨眼上说走便走？还一走这么久？”听他语气淡定，胡梅尔斯怒气横生：“只动手已经够客气了，你再晚几天回来，信不信我用长河月招呼你。”

“长河月？”诺伊尔嗤之以鼻：“你下次若闲着没事，不妨把威斯特法伦所有十八般兵器都搬来试试。”他瞥了一眼胡梅尔斯气的发青的脸色，想起自己在外耽搁这么久，确实也有不是，便收敛了些语气：“沙尔克的人怀疑是你杀了本尼，你来找我，是想说这件事吗？”

一提此事，胡梅尔斯的脸色由青转白，原来那点怒气被残冬的冷意冻住，随着夜风逝去。他狠狠的抓了抓自己本就有些散乱的头发，突然蹲了下来，将脑袋埋在手掌中，声音也变的极低。

“本尼是我杀的，你杀了我，给他报仇吧。”

 

这话一出，诺伊尔全身血液都如凝固了一般，浑身发冷，呆在当场。当初朱利安虽然也说过这话，但毕竟只是听来的猜测，并没有佐证。此时胡梅尔斯当面承认，自然大不相同。诺伊尔脑中一团乱麻，万千疑问飞上心头，喘了几口气，勉强定下心神，看了看依旧蹲在房顶的胡梅尔斯，也跟着一点点蹲下身来，低声说道：“全多特所有人都想杀他，唯独你不想。所以……我不信。”

“哈……”胡梅尔斯抬头看天，笑了一声，笑声中充满悲怆之意：“那你要怎样才肯信？”

他言行举止奇怪，诺伊尔一时也不知怎么办，更不知是否该相信他，犹豫半晌：“你先说说，你是怎么……杀的他？”

“好……那天突发矿难，帮里死伤不少，我处理完伤员后听说有弟子认为矿难与沙尔克的人有关，找了机会报仇，还伤了些人，就想过去看看。没想到本尼先到一步，那里本是我们的人先发制人，他到之后，叫在场的沙尔克帮众先送伤员回去，留他一人断后。我赶到的时候，他已经被我们的人团团围住，双方相持不下。”胡梅尔斯说到这里，顿了一顿，似是在思考接下去怎么说：“然后……我跟他动起手来，一刀就将他……”

“马茨·胡梅尔斯！”诺伊尔猛地从房顶上站起，厉声喊道：“我不知道你为什么会这么说，但你适才躲在房中向我出手，你休息已久、又适应房中黑暗，天时地利均在你处，却差点给我扭断手腕。就凭你这点狗屁不通的武功，也想杀了他？就凭你多特那几个不成材的东西，也能杀了他？”

他话音才落，嚓的一声轻响，一道弯弯的黄色刀光闪动，自下而上劈了过来。两人距离本近，胡梅尔斯这一下出手又是极快，诺伊尔根本来不及抽刀挡架，何况他刀太长，此时也无法格挡，只得一个空翻向后飞去。半空中腿上一凉，已被划破一道口子，背上不禁出了一阵冷汗，自知适才反应只消再慢片刻，此时已是开膛破肚，横尸街头。

“沙尔克当年的第一高手，也不过如此。”胡梅尔斯收刀入鞘，转过身背对着诺伊尔：“现在信了吗？”

“信又怎么样，不信又怎么样？”诺伊尔皱起眉头看着他，不置可否。

“上次你就不该救我，不管那是谁，至少……”胡梅尔斯不知想到什么，声音有些哽咽。他深吸一口气，清了清嗓子：“现在你还有一次机会，杀了我，给本尼报仇。”

“你若一心想死，手里有刀，何不自己了断？你若想假手于人，只需在费尔廷斯那边认下此事，包你能享受到能想到的任何死法。跑到我这纠结算怎么回事？”诺伊尔既是责问，也有几分不解。

“之前天寒地冻，两帮又都人手不全，一旦我们认下此事，这城里立时便要大乱，家家户户不得安宁，无人能过的好年。他们那点本事杀不了我，终究不过多添上双方许多人命罢了。我们若是不认，费尔廷斯那边再怎么怀疑，终究没有真凭实据，也就不会闹的太大。我们帮主说，若是现在闹了起来，他们报仇心切，士气正盛，最终必是个两败俱伤之局，若是熬过这阵，本尼……本尼的位置短期内不是人人可顶，那时我们就能……”

“你们做梦！”诺伊尔脱口而出：“所以你们封锁了对沙尔克的消息？你吃饱了没事干跑来找我就因为我已经不是沙尔克的人了？你听好了，我不杀你，至少现在不杀，如果明天另一个人也告诉我是你杀了本尼，用不着你开口，我自然会去威斯特法伦找你，给他报仇。”

“你……要听谁说？”

诺伊尔走近胡梅尔斯，一把抓起他的衣襟。

“明天子夜，在沙尔克陵园，我要听他自己说。”

胡梅尔斯沉默片刻，挣开诺伊尔的手。

“自打那天被你救下，帮里封锁消息，半个字也不许提，我连个可以说说话的人都没有。帮主怕我被沙尔克那群废物暗杀，一度不让我跨出威斯特法伦大门，我只能每天晚上偷溜过来看看你回来了没有。我等了一个多月……我整整等了一个多月……”他一边后退，一边看着诺伊尔摇头：“我本来以为我已经疯了，这才会天天想着找个人来帮我解脱，没想到你才是真的疯了……”他慢慢退到屋顶边缘，脚下一空，却没有摔下屋顶，一个后空翻，几下起伏便消失在了夜色中。

诺伊尔看着他离去的背影，蹲在屋顶上，想起当年还在沙尔克的时候，有一次跟赫韦德斯溜出来喝酒，遇见胡梅尔斯，两人一言不合动起手来，本以为是个以二敌一的局面，没想到赫韦德斯不仅没帮忙，还拿着酒瓶在一边笑嘻嘻的看戏，甚至时不时点评几句。知道两人是朋友之后，自然是不打不相识，在赫韦德斯介绍下，算是有了些不大不小的交情，那时自然想不到会有今日。他思来想去，心里实在难过，天色虽晚，却是睡意全无，转念之间，索性也从房顶跃起，向城外跑去。

 

诺伊尔熟门熟路的摸进费尔廷斯，躲开夜间巡逻的帮众，找到当初赫韦德斯住的地方，房门紧闭，门口铁锁当关。他听了听四下无人，用刀挑开窗户，翻窗而入。

这间房诺伊尔几年未曾进来过，房中桌椅箱柜的方位却熟悉之极，与他走时并无两样。他绕过一架精铁所铸，放满各类兵器的架子，习惯性的向左一转，拐进卧室。卧室内一床一榻，一桌一椅，都是铁制，床上铺了厚厚的褥子。榻上有几，几上倒扣着一本书，似乎是从屋角的日常杂物箱子里拿出来的。诺伊尔拿起书来翻了翻，里头画的沙尔克武功图谱，本是不足为奇，但书页上笔迹极熟，竟是当年学艺时有一次自己顶撞师父，被罚抄录的一份，不想他一直留到今天。他随手翻了几页，想起穆勒这次下山始终一言不发，诺伊尔再三想来，那招魂之术定是极难，他怕自己有什么疏漏，是以始终不敢有任何分神。这事本来难以想见，也难怪胡梅尔斯不信，但若明天没能成功……

诺伊尔揉了揉眼睛，将图谱原样放回几上，不敢再想下去。走到床边，果然看见床尾一只大大的篮子里铺着厚厚的干草，那是朱利安的栖息之处，床上被褥也像被人动过，不知是不是朱利安偶尔变成人形睡过。诺伊尔此来本是要找朱利安，见他不在，便想翻窗回去，刚走到窗边，窗上喀的一声响，一只灰蓝色的大兔子撞开窗户爬进窗台，正是朱利安。

他一进房间便看到诺伊尔，呜呜叫了一声，从窗台上一跃而起，扑进诺伊尔怀里，蹭个不停。诺伊尔抱着他，展颜微笑，轻抚他背上皮毛，说道：“朱利安，一个月没见，你好像胖了？”

朱利安从他怀里跳下，变成人形，脸上浮现一丝红意：“是，是吗？”

诺伊尔伸手从他嘴角抹掉一粒米饭，忍俊不禁：“你又去厨房找吃的了？是不是换了位师傅，做的菜比以前好了，你就跟着天天大吃特吃？”

“没，没有！”朱利安的脸更红了：“你终于回来了，调查清楚了吗？我们什么时候去拆了威斯特法伦？”

诺伊尔想起胡梅尔斯之前说的话，皱皱眉：“你这一个月都呆在这里，帮里情况怎么样？”

“多特那群敢做不敢认的家伙死不承认害死本尼，帮里多方调查，依旧没有证据，又正赶上过年，就一直拖着没动手。那个秃头帮主说眼下人手不足，本尼又不在了，贸然动手只怕输多赢少，因此……”朱利安一脸不满，在窗沿上重重一拍：“我看他就是没胆！帮里好多人都……”

“好了好了。”诺伊尔拍着他的背安抚：“轻点，小心让人听见。眼下帮里诸多伤员未愈，本尼又……虽说这件事终究要找他们算账，也确实不必急在一时。我来找你，是有另一件事。”

“什么？”朱利安听说不是去多特动手，鼓起嘴，有些不高兴。

“你知道有种法术叫做招魂之术吗？”

朱利安倒吸一口冷气，眼睛瞪的滚圆：“我小时候，听说有种古时从南方流传下来的法术有这功力，在死者轮回转世之前，能将魂魄从幽冥返召，可是早就失传了啊……莫非你……”他抓着诺伊尔肩膀，用力晃动：“莫非你找到这种法术了？”

“不是我，是托马斯，就是上次用大风把咱们从威斯特法伦里带出来的人。”诺伊尔看着朱利安热切的双眼，拍了拍他的脸：“明天晚上，在本尼墓前，你能来吧？”

“我当然去！”朱利安兴奋的在屋中转来转去。

“不过……”诺伊尔犹豫片刻，还是说了出来：“他是现学现卖，到底能否成功，此刻谁也不知。若是万一……”

朱利安转转眼睛，忽然将窗户掀开一线，看了看天：“今天是二十九，明日便是三十。月至三十，阳魂之金散尽，阴魄之水盈轮。一月之中的十五日阳气最盛，是以团圆，至十六日一阴生，至二十二日二阴生，此时魂中魄半，其月下弦，至三十日三阴齐备，乃是一月之中阴气最盛之时，又当午夜，也是一日之中阴气最盛之时。他选在此日做法，必定有些把握。若是明日不成，那恐怕……”

诺伊尔没想到他竟会说起这些，他对道法一向不懂，只有闲来无事之时听穆勒简单的提过一些，但这套理论还从未听过：“你还懂这些？在哪学的？”

“我是玉兔族裔嘛，玉兔是月象之精，怎会不懂。再说……”朱利安撇撇嘴，声音转低：“再说我身上也有妖类的血统，虽然不见容于双方，但总能比别人多听到点东西的。”

诺伊尔将他拉进怀里，柔声安慰：“别难过，现在没人能欺负你了。等本尼这事解决之后，你若是不想在这住了，就跟着我一起走？”

“啊？我……”朱利安有些愣神。他在费尔廷斯住了快十年，早已习惯，眼下诺伊尔突然说要带他离开，一时竟不知如何是好。

“要是你喜欢这里，那我再托个可靠的朋友照顾你也行。”诺伊尔看出他不想离开，也不勉强：“不急，你想好了就跟我说。”

朱利安点点头，诺伊尔拍拍他肩膀，翻窗离开。

 

再次跳到客店窗边，里面依旧无灯无火。诺伊尔想着穆勒大概已睡，悄没声息的跳进房，准备打个地铺将就一夜。刚走一步，脚下一跘，差点摔倒，仔细一看，竟是穆勒在地上睡着了。

其时春分未至，天时尚寒，梅策尔德送来的临时铺盖又不如床上被褥厚实暖和，穆勒浑身缩成一团，将被子裹的紧紧的，脚边放着个已经变凉的汤婆子。

怕冷还不上床去睡……诺伊尔看的又好气又好笑，偷偷摸到厨房，寻了半瓶尚未冷却的热水重新灌了汤婆子，放进床上被褥里，等床上变得暖和一些，又将穆勒从地上轻轻抱起，放在床上。

正要给他盖上被子，穆勒全身一动，诺伊尔还以为把他吵醒了，却见他翻过半个身，忽然说起梦话来。

“发乎吾魂，召兮诸魄，引神离明，化精炼粹，两仪归元，七魄移分，三元聚顶，五冥玄返……”

穆勒平时说话，大多声音极大，语气夸张，再加上大开大合的肢体动作，看着甚是滑稽。这次在夜色之中，声音却低回沉静，宛如溪水长流。诺伊尔虽然不懂他念些什么，想来也知与招魂之术有关。诺伊尔低下头，仔细看着床上的穆勒，见他眉头深蹙，双目紧闭，想起他从离开鲁尔之后，先是在立雪堂前跪了几天，随后休息一天便去天河书院修法，接着就和自己赶回鲁尔城，一个月来辛苦劳累至极。这件事本来与他毫无关联，就算朱利安凭借法力装神弄鬼是飞廉带他来此地的原因，也并非没有解决的办法。诺伊尔无声的叹了口气，用被子将穆勒裹紧。他一向不怎么信奉苍天鬼神，此时也不由自主的暗暗祝祷。

“庶者号苍天，飞霰击明堂，精诚有所感，造化为悲伤。迷途未曾远，青冥深浩荡……”

诺伊尔躺上地铺，薄被上穆勒的余温犹在，一片平和悠远的吟咏声中，诺伊尔闭上眼，慢慢进入梦乡。

 

正月三十 酉时初刻 晴

赫韦德斯墓前，高高竖起两根竹竿，吊着两条布帛，名曰魂帛。坟堆上放着竹制的魂箩，萝里装着一套赫韦德斯穿过的衣服。墓碑之上放着一个铸铁香炉，炉中按七星方位插了六粗一细七根香。墓碑两侧各点一盏长明灯，穆勒站在墓碑之前。诺伊尔和朱利安两人站在他身后，神情肃穆。

 

正月三十 酉时三刻 晴

一点火花自穆勒指尖爆出，摇光位那根较粗的香被点燃，这玄经香是他门中修行时所用，清心镇欲、理气凝神，加之燃的甚慢，亦可用作计时，火光中一缕青烟冒起，笔直升上天空。

“天初分，地始断，万物生，祸福散，造化工，性灵专，生死明，阴阳判，魂分易，魄聚难……”穆勒闭上双眼，手捏剑诀，催动法力，缓缓吟诵出咒语。诺伊尔和朱利安两人大气也不敢多喘一口，乖乖站在他身后听他念咒。

 

正月三十 戌时初刻 微风

“……紫炎煌，凛水寒，千光尽，九幽还！”半个时辰过后，一根玄经香看看燃尽，穆勒念完这几句，稍一停顿，又是一点火光爆出，开阳位的玄经香开始燃烧，微风吹过，青烟袅袅，散向远方。

“长人千仞，惟魂是索，十日代出，流金砾石，彼皆习之，魂往必释。发乎吾魂，召兮诸魄，引神离明，化精炼粹……”停顿过后，穆勒的语速稍稍加快了些，继续念了下去。

朱利安瞪大了眼睛，看着诺伊尔。他听穆勒足足念了半个时辰不停，本已瞠目结舌，心里大叹咒语之长，不想后面还有这么多。香炉内共有六根玄经香，按穆勒这个念法，这般做派，难道竟要念到子时？诺伊尔也没想过这咒语有如此之长，只得打手势，叫朱利安暂且忍耐。

 

正月三十 戌时三刻 微风

“……沧浪冥海，星火尘沙，神乌赤霞，辉月魂刹，请凭诸引，平路归化，炼法返幽，极咒云华！”又是半个时辰过去，穆勒念完这段，如法炮制，将玉衡位的玄经香点燃。“庶者号苍天，飞霰击明堂，精诚有所感，造化为悲伤。迷途未曾远，青冥深浩荡。浮云隔两曜，万象映辉光，不见九泉下，风尘何苍苍，群沙秽明珠，众草凌孤芳……”又念了起来。他捏着剑诀的指尖不知何时起已亮起微弱白光，身后两人见了异状，也不敢讲话，只得你眼望我眼，心里又是震惊又是佩服。

 

正月三十 亥时初刻 微风

“……精魂知我意，且复归我堂，莫待春晖老，莫嫌夏日长，莫怨秋风惨，莫寒冬日霜，魂魄惊悸动，逆阙破阴阳！”片刻停顿之下，天权位玄经香闪出光芒，穆勒指尖光芒更亮，语速再次加快：“霜被群物深秋，风飘大荒严寒，魂归海天路远，我独宿天一端，路回群山尽开，寒日昏昏欲晚……”

朱利安惊的只想从地上跳起，只想感慨这故老相传的法术果然名不虚传，一时又觉得穆勒也太厉害，竟记得住这般长的咒语。他心里既叹且佩，忍不住便想和诺伊尔说话，但穆勒尚在施法，身后二人既不敢说话，也不便发出任何声响，唯恐乱了穆勒心思。可朱利安毕竟年纪不大，性子跳脱，又已闷了一个多时辰，实在难受，一甩手，索性变回原形，在诺伊尔脚边无声无息的转了两圈，从地上跳进他怀里，又跳到他肩上，稍稍纾解无聊情绪。诺伊尔将他从肩上提了下来，抱在怀中，眼神示意他稍安勿躁。

 

正月三十 亥时三刻 阵风

“……登高遥望四海，天地何其漫漫，倚剑歌我所思，曲终涕泗澜澜。谁知蓬莱路遥，远魂何时得还？”

诺伊尔等得无聊，他又不能像朱利安那样变化，无心间竟将穆勒念的咒语听了进去。适才这几句词句俚俗，意思明白，也不知是穆勒念的时候语调有变，还是诺伊尔听者有心，竟而心里生出几分酸涩。他低头看了一眼朱利安，见它也不怎么动了，乖乖的窝在诺伊尔怀里，耳朵竖起，安静聆听。

一人一兔出神之间，天玑位的玄经香已被点亮，此时已是深夜，风势渐大，墓前香气四散。穆勒心无旁骛，越念越快：“澹澹若深渊之静，泛泛若不系之舟，恻恻如行其险途，哀哀如遇其怨尤，莫言我歌何太苦，谁知触事增百忧，怀生何能悯契阔，悼死慨叹隔冥幽……”

 

正月三十 子时初刻 阵风

“……嗟我寄心与君去，独恨人鬼两道殊，莫道古风日倾颓，穷途已至长恸哭，凭请幽魂并玄魄，返明现世重归途！”

随着天璇位最后一根玄经香缓缓燃烧，穆勒指尖光芒已亮如晨星，晃的人有些睁不开眼。诺伊尔盯着一点点矮下去的香，心里七上八下，朱利安窝在他心口，感受到他心跳加剧、情绪紧张，在他胸前轻轻地蹭来蹭去。

“忽然为人兮何足抟？化为异物兮何足患？世途翻覆兮人生险，盛年莫当兮生别离……”

朱利安忽然用力蹭了诺伊尔两下，诺伊尔低下头，露出疑问的眼神。现出原形的朱利安无法说话，轻轻跳下地，变回人形，冲着诺伊尔比划口型：“天时将至，阴气变重了。”

 

正月三十 子时三刻 阵风

“魂魄归来兮返故居，魂魄归来兮哀故友，魂魄归来兮何远为，魂魄归来兮莫淹留！”穆勒催动全部法力，指尖白光突然大盛，将他整个人和赫韦德斯的墓全部笼罩，光芒耀眼之中，诺伊尔清清楚楚的听他念出了最后一句：“魂魄归来兮！祭灵于天返太始，自在乾坤胡不归！”

白光由强转弱，只在穆勒身周环绕，他端立不动，道袍被夜风吹起，衣角随风摇摆，伴着同样随风飘动的魂幡，猎猎作响。天枢位用于提振法力的灵泉香火光闪烁，清香飘过，诺伊尔和朱利安两人精神为之一振。与此同时，两人突然感到一阵阴寒，墓前白光再现，光芒中显出一人身影，蓝袍白衫，高挑挺拔，带着温和的笑颜看着诺伊尔和朱利安，正是赫韦德斯，他额头上有一道伤口横贯而过，深可见骨，皮肉翻起，极是可怖。

 

朱利安哇的一声哭了出来，冲上去将赫韦德斯一把抱住，只觉得他身体冰冷，毫无生气，心里难过之极，抓着他衣服连声哭喊：“本尼……为什么会这样……到底是谁杀了你……”

诺伊尔一步跨到赫韦德斯身前，盯着他额头上的伤口，嘴唇颤动，极慢极慢的伸出手：“这一招‘长虹破乾坤’……全多特就只有胡梅尔斯使的出这等威力……我为什么没杀了他……我为什么没一刀杀了他……”几年不见赫韦德斯，再见面却已是人鬼殊途，自己居然还亲手救了仇人。诺伊尔想去拉赫韦德斯的手，他心里悔恨交加，手掌伸至半途，已然抖个不停。

赫韦德斯眼中流光闪动，有着故人重逢愿无恙的喜悦，也有天人相隔难再见的惆怅：“你回来了？”他一手抱住哭的声嘶力竭的朱利安，另一手伸向诺伊尔，嘴角牵动，冲他微微一笑：“要是你拿刀的时候手也抖成这样，那可……”

“呃……”两人手掌相接，诺伊尔忽然感到一阵极强的阴寒之气由手掌贯入体内，直冲心脉，胸口如遭重击，脏腑之间极其难受，不由得放开了赫韦德斯的手，后退半步。

“这……怎么回事？”诺伊尔看看自己的手，看看同样被震的后退的赫韦德斯，又看看还抱着赫韦德斯不放的朱利安，满心疑惑。

“啊，我也给忘了……”赫韦德斯看着他，又看着自己手上轻微灼伤的痕迹，眼眶微红：“你是活人，身上自然带有乾元阳气，与鬼魂身上的幽冥死气相克，强行接触便是这样。朱利安并非人类，所以……”

“这是什么道理！你从哪听来的鬼话？我不信！”诺伊尔伤心欲绝，大声吼了一句，不死心的又伸出手。但适才眼见赫韦德斯手掌被灼伤，想来也和自己一样不好受，他怕再伤到赫韦德斯，手掌伸到一半，猛地握拳，狠狠的击在墓碑上。朱利安吓了一跳，收起哭声，来回看看两人，一手依旧抱着赫韦德斯，另一手抓起诺伊尔的手掌，在他手背上轻轻摩挲。

“你说的不错，这确实是鬼话，曼努，我也是在……在下界才听说的……”赫韦德斯勉强扯出一个笑容，拍拍朱利安的背示意感谢：“啊，你适才提到马茨？他现在怎么样了？帮里的人知道了吗？”

“沙尔克的人猜到是他，不过没有证据，所以他还活着……不过你放心，我一定让他活不过明天……”诺伊尔咬牙切齿，朱利安眼中射出仇恨的光芒，在一边狠狠点头。

“不，等等！”赫韦德斯用力抓紧身边乱动的朱利安：“你们别杀他！”

“你说什么？”诺伊尔和朱利安两人双眼圆睁，一起看着赫韦德斯：“为什么？”

“他不是故意要杀我的，他……”

“这招长虹破乾坤本来招式并不如何出奇，全靠功力取胜。他这一击……”诺伊尔眯起眼睛，仔细打量赫韦德斯的伤口。赫韦德斯此刻已非活人之体，绽开的皮肉之侧并无血污，切口整齐明快，惨然白骨清晰可见，显然这一击既快且猛，毫无滞涩。诺伊尔看着赫韦德斯原本俊美的面容变成如此模样，心里恨意勃发，将头转了开去，“……如此威猛，摆明了是全力出手，你还说他不是故意的？”

“这……原因自然是有的……”赫韦德斯看着他，又看了一眼朱利安。

“那个混蛋杀了你啊，本尼，这种事还能分什么故意不故意吗？”朱利安胡乱抹了一把脸，抓着赫韦德斯的衣袖，额角青筋爆起，情绪激动：“我跟曼努说好了，明天就去杀了那个胡梅尔斯，拆了威斯特法伦，给你报仇！”

“你们要拆了威斯特法伦当然好，但是……”

诺伊尔重重喘息了几下，定下神来，忆起日前胡梅尔斯的说辞，又看了一眼赫韦德斯的伤口，皱起眉头，若有所思：“这一下虽然强悍，但以你的武功，不该……”

赫韦德斯看了一眼朱利安，脸色略变：“我们先不说这个，曼努，总之你俩别去杀他，他真的不是故意的……”

“不，本尼。”诺伊尔声音变低，脸上看不出任何表情：“我懂你的意思了。马茨跟我提过当时情形，你那时被多特的人围攻，是他出现才有机会和你单独对阵。他之所以全力出手，一来让人不起疑心，二来这招为了求快求狠，全是向前发力，你一旦挡架成功，便可借力脱出重围，那时再没人拦得住你……”诺伊尔闭上眼睛，将泪水锁进眼眶：“你有玄铁短剑在手，挡他这一下毫不为难，本是个最好的脱身之法。众目睽睽之下，他甘冒如此之险……他确实……可你为什么没挡住？为什么没挡住？”

“曼努，够了！”赫韦德斯斩钉截铁的打断了他：“事已至此，还说这些干什么？我……”

“……等等。”朱利安慢慢松开一直抓着赫韦德斯的手，拔出悬在腰上的玄铁短剑，看着诺伊尔，脸色雪白：“你刚刚是说，本尼如果手上有这把剑，就根本不会死？”

诺伊尔看着朱利安的脸色，心里突的一跳，惊觉自己之前忽略了什么：“你……难道不是在本尼走后才取了这把剑的？”

“朱利安……”赫韦德斯想抓住朱利安的手，被他一把甩开。

“竟然……是因为我……”朱利安眼中泪珠滚滚而落，泣不成声：“你怎么不早说……怎么不早说……竟然是因为我……我之前为了对付敌人……借走了这把剑……居然害的本尼……”他脚下一软，扑通一声跪在地上，双手捂脸，短剑从手中滑落：“是我害死本尼的，是我害的……”

“不，朱利安，不是你的错！”赫韦德斯蹲下身，将他抱在怀里，声音也有些哽咽：“这不关你的事……我也没想到这几日会突发意外啊……再说，若不是我随手拿了一把形制相似的黑铁短剑出去跟人动手，马茨大概也不会在仓促之下选择这么做吧……是我自己托大了，跟你有什么关系呢？”

他抱着朱利安的头轻轻抚摸，柔声道：“我还没问你呢，你说乌光玄铁对大多妖魔有克制之效，之前那几个找你麻烦的妖怪，都打跑了吗？”

朱利安不停抽泣，点了点头。

“那好啊，这把剑就送你了，你现在武功也练的不错，有这把剑在手，以后就没人能欺负你了，别哭了。”赫韦德斯将朱利安捂着脸的手轻轻拉开，用衣袖帮他擦去脸上泪水。

“早知道会这样，我情愿……我情愿……”朱利安泪水泉涌，将赫韦德斯的衣袖都浸湿了。他心里痛悔不已，拼命摇头。

诺伊尔也半跪在地，怔怔的看着两人：“若是我还在沙尔克，这事本不需要你出马……”

“嗨，你们两个。”赫韦德斯无奈摇头：“这事本来阴差阳错，说不上应当怪谁，命该如此而已。你俩何必……”

“本尼，”诺伊尔突然打断赫韦德斯的话，双眼凝视着他的脸，语气一片平静：“你想要我回来吗？”

“你……你说什么？”

“帮里现在拿不到胡梅尔斯杀你的真凭实据，严寒时节难以动手，但双方积怨本深，开春之后必有一战。没有了你，沙尔克恐怕……”诺伊尔伸出手，习惯性的想去抓赫韦德斯的肩膀，手指还没靠近，森然阴寒袭来，他咬咬牙，恨恨的缩回手。

“你……”赫韦德斯也下意识的想回握他的手，被炽热的阳气灼了一下，苦笑着摇摇头：“你说的倒轻巧，帮里能接受你回去？”

“接受不接受是他们的事，跟我不相干。我现在只问你。”

赫韦德斯看着诺伊尔，抿唇微笑，几年不见，他的眉梢眼角已生出几丝细细的纹路，但目光依旧澄澈，流露出不论生死成败都压不住的自信，笑颜一如少年时，温和沉静。

“不，我不要你回来。”赫韦德斯边笑边摇头：“你去你想去的地方，做你想做的事，就好。”

“可是……”

赫韦德斯站起身，又将朱利安也拉了起来，向前走了几步。他这墓地在陵园之巅，视野开阔，遥遥可见费尔廷斯。诺伊尔走到两人身边，此时夜色深沉，天上星光暗淡，费尔廷斯本是铸铁建造，夜色下有如不测深渊，伴着几点灯火闪烁，冷硬之中透出几分端凝肃穆。三人各怀心事，这一下都没说话，只有风声习习，掺杂了朱利安强自压抑的哽咽之声。

“我还是那句话，我们想揍多特的家伙，多困难也办得到。两帮对立这么多年，双方各有盛衰时，费尔廷斯也没让人毁了。若是终究有一日能毕其功于一役，靠的必是帮里上下一心，不在这两把刀剑，也不在你我二人。”赫韦德斯突然笑了出来：“算起来，再过几天我就要去重新投胎了，说不定又有缘能进入沙尔克呢，你们一个二个又何必急成这样？”

诺伊尔扯了扯嘴角，露出一个毫无笑意的笑容，朱利安愣了一下，用袖子抹了两把脸，用力将赫韦德斯抱住：“不管你转世成什么样，我应该都能认出你来！我一定会去找你的！我……”

“好好好，都随你，到时候不要认错人就行。”赫韦德斯看了一眼有些落寞的诺伊尔，冲着他伸出手：“反正我也差不多要走了，曼努，忍耐一下。”

“什么？”诺伊尔一惊：“你要去哪……”他立时会过意来，侧头看了一眼灵泉香，还只燃烧到一半。“怎么这么快？”

“这位道长是你的朋友吧？”赫韦德斯看了一眼穆勒，冲诺伊尔点了点头。“人人都说这招魂之术可将鬼魂返召人间，却不知本质乃是以施法者自身魂魄为凭，就如人质一般，将被召者换回片刻。若是时至而被召者魂魄未回，则两人灵魂将同被幽冥所拘。他与我素不相识，居然敢行此法，这份胆气实在可敬。”他叹了口气，忍住掌心传来的灼痛感，握住诺伊尔的手。诺伊尔运起内功，强压下同时袭向五脏六腑的阴寒，紧紧回握：“那又怎样？这香还没点完，应该还没到……”

“这只是其一。还有其二，即施法者本身的状态，也与持续时间有关，你看。”他指了指穆勒和自己，果然两人身上的白光比开始时黯淡了不少。“若是他撑不住了，那么他的魂魄将无法再返回，只能滞留下界，我失去了他法力支撑，也将立归幽冥。所以……”

诺伊尔心往下沉，说不出话来。穆勒这几日确实疲劳至极，他只道过了今日便可让他好好休息，没想到今日这关尚有过不去的可能。但眼前几乎是见到赫韦德斯的最后机会，诺伊尔犹豫片刻，心里着实不甘：“你又是在下界听来的？就不能……”

“有人费了这么大劲找我，我当然得弄明白是怎么回事啊。”赫韦德斯晃晃他的手，又拍拍还抱着自己的朱利安，两人心里踌躇，但都不肯松开手。赫韦德斯压下心里酸痛，硬起心肠：“万物生灵皆有死，死后莫不进入幽冥下界，所以就不要和鬼讨价还价了吧？”

诺伊尔回头看着穆勒，他过来时时候尚早，穿的不多，后来夜深寒重，诺伊尔也知道他有些怕冷，但两人不敢干扰他施法，就没给他披上披风，在夜风里吹了这么久，早已脸色发白，双眼紧闭，嘴唇也没了血色，身子在风中微微晃动，像是随时要倒下。诺伊尔想起赫韦德斯刚刚说过的话，心生惧意，加之鬼气连番冲击脏腑，实在有些抵受不住，手掌便不自觉的一松。

“我……你别走！”诺伊尔看着趁机挣开手的赫韦德斯，眼里泛起泪花。赫韦德斯转而费劲掰开朱利安的手，朱利安拼命摇头，死活不放，但他的武功全是赫韦德斯所教，终究拧他不过，被迫松了开。

“但我不能害了他。”赫韦德斯后退两步，怅然看着两人，泪水滴落。“我能以此身再看一眼你们，再看一眼费尔廷斯，于愿足矣。有缘再见了。”

“等等！”诺伊尔冲口而出，一手将朱利安搂在怀里，任由他抱着自己痛哭失声。

“你还想说什么吗？”赫韦德斯看着诺伊尔，但目光又好像透过他，看着远方。

“你……那个时候……”诺伊尔指指赫韦德斯的额头，声音控制不住的带上了哭腔：“那个时候……疼吗？”

“这个问题啊……”赫韦德斯轻笑一声，冲着他挥挥手：“愿你永远不会知道答案。”

他说完这话，手却没有收回，看着诺伊尔身后，又补了一句：“还有你也是，再会。”

诺伊尔一惊回头，不远处，胡梅尔斯不知何时悄然而立，正慢慢低下头，泪水不停的落在地上。

白光乍亮，耀人眼目，又突然消失，仿佛流星经天，再看时赫韦德斯已消失无踪，与此同时，穆勒身子一歪，倒在地上。

 

诺伊尔赶忙过去将穆勒抱住，感受到他身体冰冷，心跳微弱，仅有一息尚存，大惊失色，连忙脱下披风给他盖上，又将他搂在怀里，试图运内功帮他驱寒。朱利安看见胡梅尔斯，两眼血红，抹了一把眼泪，冲过去拔出短剑指着他胸口。

“上次要杀我的就是你？”胡梅尔斯来回打量朱利安和玄铁短剑，声音沙哑。

朱利安握剑的手止不住的颤抖，泪水还在不停滚落，喉头哽住，一句话也说不出。

两人相对片刻，朱利安突然闭上眼，短剑在空中狠狠的劈了一下，咬牙开口：“本尼说不要杀你，我……不杀你了。”

不等胡梅尔斯说话，他又睁开眼，死死瞪着胡梅尔斯，眼中充满敌意：“但是不要以为你们能趁机捡便宜，我……我明天就去加入沙尔克，你等着瞧吧！”

“好，我等着。”胡梅尔斯看着他手里的玄铁短剑，微微点了点头：“但我们是不会输的。”

“你就等着瞧吧！”朱利安突然从地上跃起，短剑入鞘，一个闪身向山下跳去。诺伊尔连声喊他，他却没有回头，几步便跳到陵园门口，向着沙尔克的方向飞奔而去。

当初赫韦德斯遇险，胡梅尔斯不及细想，使出“长虹破乾坤”想送他离开险地，自以为天衣无缝，却不料出此变故。虽然听了赫韦德斯最后的话将他送回费尔廷斯，但随后几日，寝食难安，每每梦回此事，均是心如死灰。那日朱利安变成赫韦德斯的样子来闹事，胡梅尔斯只道真是赫韦德斯的鬼魂，剑锋袭来，反而平静喜乐，心无所恨，甚至有些怨诺伊尔多管闲事。此时看着朱利安远去的背影，心里一片空空荡荡，自己也不知是什么滋味。

“你放心，我不会透露他来历的。”胡梅尔斯静默片刻，摇摇头，冲着诺伊尔一挥手，转身下山，向相反的方向走去。

转瞬之间，两人已踪影全无，偌大陵园只剩诺伊尔一人，还有身边依旧昏迷不醒、生死不知的穆勒。诺伊尔等了片刻，看穆勒情况丝毫不见好转，又想起赫韦德斯，悲从中来，将脸颊贴上穆勒冰冷的额头，闭上眼，泪水顺着脸颊，缓缓流下。

 

“你怎么还在这？”一个从来没听过的声音在穆勒耳边响起。

“什么？这是哪？你是谁？”穆勒不明所以，四处看去，却只看见无尽的黑暗。他心知有异，正想接着发问，忽然手腕被抓住扭到身后，身体不由自主被带着转了半圈，腰后一痛，仿佛被谁踢了一脚，整个人向前倒了下去。

 

“哎……”穆勒只觉得头痛欲裂，浑身无力，被棉被覆盖的手微微动弹了一下，感觉好像被什么东西按住了，勉强睁开眼，诺伊尔正靠在他床边休息，宽大的手掌正隔着棉被按在穆勒的手上。

“你醒了！”被他这么一动，诺伊尔也惊醒过来，看着他迷迷糊糊的眼神，脸露喜色。

穆勒使劲晃晃脑袋，感觉头脑中一片混沌，挣扎着想要坐起。诺伊尔赶紧将他扶了起来，靠在床沿，又去端了杯热水，喂到穆勒嘴边：“快喝点水。你躺了两天，现在饿不饿？要不要我去给你弄点吃的？”

穆勒看看周围，慢慢回忆前事，只记得自己念完招魂咒语，之后的事就全无印象。听诺伊尔的语气，难道竟然出了什么差错？他喝了两口水，有气无力的开口：“招魂成功了吗？我……”

“成功了，只是……”诺伊尔握着穆勒的手，言下有些迟疑。他将水杯放在一边，忽然一把将穆勒拉进怀里，紧紧抱住。

穆勒猝不及防，被他牢牢抱在怀里。诺伊尔仿佛情绪激动，这一下甚是用力，穆勒身体还没恢复，被他抱的有点喘不过气，只得在他胸口推了两下，纹丝不动。

“谢谢你。”两人的脑袋贴在一起，诺伊尔的头发拂过穆勒耳畔，蹭的他有点痒。

穆勒感觉到诺伊尔温热的身躯微微发抖，心脏也跳的厉害，猜到是因为自己，心里生出暖意，调整了一下姿势，将脑袋放在他肩窝上，伸手回抱，又在他背上拍了拍：“当初你在立雪堂前，没用雷师换招魂之术，就冲这件事，咱俩扯平了，你不用谢我。”

“不。”诺伊尔还是抱着他不放，脑袋转了个方向，下巴从穆勒颈侧过：“谢谢你。”

“哎我都说了不用谢了……”穆勒感觉他的双臂越收越紧，赶紧又开始挣扎，“好好好就算你要谢难道不该是想法子报答我吗？千万别说你表达感谢的方法就是勒死我啊……救命啊……”

“只要你说，只要我做得到。”诺伊尔终于放开穆勒，改为抓着他的肩膀，认真的看着他的眼睛，两人四目相对，“赴汤蹈火，粉身碎骨，在所不辞。”

穆勒噗地笑出声来：“你以前还老说我听书听太多，你这话说的，跟说书的也没什么分别嘛。我要你赴汤蹈火粉身碎骨干什么？煮了来吃吗？”

“那你想要我做什么？只管说好了，多困难的事我也一定做到。”

“嗯……”穆勒转了转眼珠，“眼下倒没什么特别的事，等我想到了再跟你说吧。对了，朱利安呢？”

诺伊尔神色间有些惆怅：“那天你晕过去后，他一个人跑回费尔廷斯，变成本尼的模样装神弄鬼，说会托一个人把玄铁短剑送回去，就算是自己的传人。然后隔了一天又变回自己的模样，自称朱利安·德拉克斯勒，将短剑送回，就这么加入了。”

“这也行？”穆勒啧啧称奇，“这……简直如同儿戏啊，沙尔克就不怕是多特的人杀了本尼拿了他的剑，然后把剑送回来再顺便安插个内奸什么的？就没人想到调查一下朱利安的来历？”

诺伊尔瞪了他一眼：“本尼威望甚高，帮里不明真相，都以为是他亲自显灵，自然没打算违抗，何况朱利安有他亲传武艺在身，多特的人假冒不来。至于朱利安的出身来历……”诺伊尔冲他眨眨眼，“这些事一般都是拉尔夫负责调查，我让朱利安给他带了个话。”

 

穆勒点点头，沉吟了一下，似乎想说什么，敲门声响，诺伊尔过去打开门，正是朱利安，穿着崭新的蓝色外袍，手上抱着一个大大的铁盒。这几天穆勒昏迷不醒，诺伊尔一直在他身边守着，寸步不离，三餐都是梅策尔德送上来，或者有时朱利安跑进城看他时一并送上。他一开门就看见穆勒醒了过来，心里欢喜，将铁盒打开，又拿出一个小铁盒，放在穆勒手里，拉着穆勒的手问长问短。穆勒看他已经换上了沙尔克的衣服，修身合体，也很为他高兴，从铁盒里拿出一个饭团，尝了一口，大赞沙尔克的厨子手艺不凡，朱利安抓抓脑袋，嘿嘿直笑。

诺伊尔从铁盒里拿出一只小瓶子，闻了闻：“这是酒吗？闻起来挺清淡的，以前好像没喝过，帮里真的换厨子了？”他看了一眼朱利安略带狡黠又有些得意的脸色，“不会是你偷出来的吧？”

噗的一声，穆勒差点把饭团喷了出来，呛的连连咳嗽，剩下两人赶紧过去给他拍背。穆勒挥手示意没事，喘了半天气，调匀呼吸，边笑边说：“没事没事，就是你提到偷酒，我突然想起来不知道霍尔格现在怎么样了。”

朱利安不解的看看诺伊尔，诺伊尔给他大概解释了一下，又转头问穆勒：“霍尔格怎么了？”

“你想啊，”穆勒笑的浑身发抖，“虽然酒是巴斯蒂偷的，但我们四个人都喝了，算下来四个人都有责任。那里既有法阵，师父又精通周易卦象，这会也该知道真相了。你是客人不论，我和巴斯蒂都不在山上，这黑锅不就得霍尔格一人背了？”

“难怪那天巴斯蒂逃的比兔子还快……呃……”诺伊尔突然发现不对，干咳一声，拍了拍朱利安，“我只是打个比方，不是说兔子都爱逃跑，你别误会。”

穆勒看着朱利安尴尬的脸色，笑的更欢了。好容易安静下来，又看了一眼朱利安，上下打量了他一番，突然问道：“现在有多少人知道你的真实身份了？你跟沙尔克的人说过吗？”

“啊？”朱利安虽然在沙尔克住了多年，但如今身份不同，在费尔廷斯人人瞩目，这感觉十分新鲜，倒搞得像初来乍到一般，还真没来得及考虑其它问题，想了想，有点迟疑的答道：“还……还没跟人说过。有什么问题吗？”

“如果没什么意外，尽量不要让任何人知道。”穆勒脸色转为郑重，“我不知道你帮内情况，但大多数人类排异之心甚强，如果有人知道你并非人类，难保不会针对你做出什么。再有如果让多特的人知道，更有可能恶意中伤整个沙尔克，所以你可得多多注意。”

“是，是吗……”朱利安面露难色，眼神闪烁。

“不仅不能跟别人说，还有很多地方都需要注意。比如适才曼努那话纯属无心，他还罢了，你若在别人面前听见了，就算心里不痛快，也别露出来。”穆勒指指他身旁。此时太阳已升起，日光透过窗户照进房间，将影子映在地上，“还有，你看，你的影子比我们都淡，此时你新来乍到，这些异状还没能引起注意。若是有朝一日被人有意或无意的发现了，说不定便有麻烦。”

“哦……”朱利安闭上眼，片刻之后，地上的影子颜色加深，变得与其余两人毫无分别。

穆勒点点头，指着房中另一张椅子：“你坐到那里去。”

朱利安不明所以，走过去坐了下来。

“你再看。”穆勒又指着他身畔的影子：“如今你位置已变，若是常人，影子的角度自然也要跟着变化，但你的影子是自己施法硬造出来的，这个变化就得你自己掌握了。”他叹了口气，“你身上有仙兽血统，只要不胡乱出手伤人，一般炼法修道擒妖捉鬼之士应该不会跟你为难，可是以异类之身混迹人世，需要注意的事太多，实在不容易，你……可得想好了。”

朱利安有些迷惘，慢慢点了点头，想了想，又重重的点了两下头。

诺伊尔走过去抱住了他脑袋：“你放心，我会帮你打招呼，不会让他们为难你的。”

“你懂什么。”穆勒不屑的扫了诺伊尔一眼，“听过非我族类其心必异吗，这事跟谁也不能说，就算你要帮他说话，也决不能提。”

诺伊尔耸耸肩，转头安慰还懵懵懂懂的朱利安：“这事不着急，慢慢来。不过按照托马斯的意思，那你跟人动手时也不能用法术了？你的武功最近练的怎么样了？”

说起练武，朱利安来了精神：“这个没问题，我这两天跟总管们试了两招，他们都表扬我了！”

“哦？”诺伊尔不置可否，“你还记得上次在威斯特法伦遇见的那个用阔剑的小子吗？”

朱利安回忆了一下：“就那个傻不愣登一剑劈过来，然后被我一击放倒的那个名字啰里啰嗦的家伙？”

“你啊，”诺伊尔揉揉他脑袋，忍不住微笑，“对，就是他。你那天虽然是胜了，靠的可不全是武功吧？我问你，如果你不用法术，打算怎么接下他那一招？之后又怎么反击？”

朱利安当时一招制胜，就完全没把格罗斯克罗伊茨放在眼里，事后自然也没想起这招来。现在被诺伊尔一提，回忆起当时情景，顿时觉得若是硬行挡架，借着玄铁短剑或可挡住，但论兵器彼长我短，又借了前冲之势，即使被挡，对手只消改劈为刺，顺势一剑捅来，自己多半要受伤；他一剑自上而下，当然不能跃起闪避，若是后退或者向两侧移动，步伐稍有错乱，便难以反击。朱利安越想越头痛，这一下愣在当场，竟被问住了。

“知道厉害了？”诺伊尔看他脸色，笑了笑：“多特蒙德高手如云，可别太小瞧了人家。那天胡梅尔斯若不是不想还手，你还真未必杀得了他……”眼看着朱利安鼓起腮帮子，一脸不服，诺伊尔赶紧收声，嘴巴凑到朱利安耳边，轻声说了几句话。

“我懂了！”朱利安两眼发亮，茅塞顿开，从地上跳了起来，三步并作两步跑到门口，“我找人试试去！”话音刚落，人已直接跳到了楼下，瞬间便没了踪影。

 

两人看着朱利安消失的背影，相视一笑。“看不出你还挺会教人，要不要也教我两招？省的我被人欺负。”穆勒叼着饭团开口。

“你还被人欺负？我看你不欺负人就不错了。”诺伊尔也拿出一个饭团，尝了一口，“看来真是换师傅了，以前可做不出这个味道。”

“真的！之前我还被人一拉一拽，然后踹了一脚！”穆勒满脸委屈，手臂乱舞，连比带划。

看着他不着边际的动作，诺伊尔心里一动：“你是说……这样？”他拉过穆勒的手，慢慢朝背后方向一引一带，穆勒身不由己，被带着转了过去，诺伊尔又戳了戳他腰后命门穴，“然后踢在这里？”

他这样一比划，穆勒顿时想了起来：“对，就是这样！”他脑子也快，立时明白过来，“莫非那就是……赫韦德斯？”

诺伊尔沉默片刻，缓缓点头，赫韦德斯说过的话又在耳边响起。穆勒从招魂之后便一直昏迷不醒，不言不动，看起来也只比死人多口气而已。听他这话，似乎还是赫韦德斯帮忙，才能苏醒过来，诺伊尔此刻才真正意识到穆勒招魂之举竟然凶险如斯，这番恩德真不知如何才能报答。又想起当初赫韦德斯的魂魄消失不见，诺伊尔一向觉得轮回转世之说虚无缥缈，即使真能再度转世，人海茫茫，又要如何找寻，因此只道此生再也相见无望，绝没想到还能听到他的消息。他心里一阵酸楚，慢慢坐在穆勒床边，掌心突然一凉，是穆勒将食盒放在他手里。

诺伊尔摇摇头，将食盒递还给他，振作精神，扯出一个笑容：“要破那招也不难，你被带着转身时只需顺势多转半圈，手肘往后撞向对手胸腹部，如果对方此时已后退准备起脚，则用手掌手指也可……”他站起来，边说边比划，“此时对手为了闪避攻击，已无法起脚踢你，若已经起脚，此时你是侧身朝向对手，若要闪避，向前或向右跨步皆可，若要反击，就可抢先蹲下，左腿横扫，将对方踢倒。”

穆勒将全部招式在心里回忆一遍，已记的明白。他提起这话本是开个玩笑，不想却扯出了诺伊尔的伤心事，想要道歉又觉得有些矫情，便厚了脸皮，自称自赞，大说特说自己天赋异禀，如何一听就懂、又是如何一学就会，若不是投胎在了山上，兴许此时武功已胜过诺伊尔云云。诺伊尔也就由着他瞎扯，听了一会，看他拿起水杯，看了一眼，又一脸不甘的放下，忍不住破颜微笑，倒了杯水递过去。

“哎，有个事还忘了问你。”趁着穆勒喝水的空，诺伊尔想起个问题。

“嗯？”穆勒大口喝水，眼神示意什么事。

“之前你教朱利安的都是哪儿学来的？听起来就跟你当过妖精一样，真有那么麻烦吗？”

穆勒将大杯水一气喝干，杯子扔到一边：“不是我。”他拿起食盒接着啃饭团，“我有个师兄，原本也是妖精，听他说起过一些。”

“你师兄？？”诺伊尔吃惊不小，“我还以为你们门中只管降妖伏魔，怎么会……有妖精弟子？？”

“具体我可不知道，他入门比我早。”穆勒仔细想了想，将口中饭团咽了下去，“好像他刚刚修炼成人的时候老被人欺负，但他明明身有妖力，却始终没报复伤人，后来被师父看到了，认为他天资过人又心性善良，且性子坚韧，就收了他入门。最开始在门里也不大跟我们说话，后来才好些。”

“那我见过吗？这次在不在山上？他长什么样啊？”诺伊尔好奇心大起。

“他带了‘玄冥’下山了，这次你没见到。”穆勒又去拿饭团，却拿了一个空，原来手中食盒里的已经吃完了。他招招手，诺伊尔将桌上的另一个食盒拿过来递到他手上，俩人一起吃了起来，“不过你见没见过他，我却不敢打包票，说不定你以前坐船路过什么江河湖泊，在水里看到一条红白相间，挺漂亮的鲤鱼，那就算见过了。”

“也就是说，你这位师兄，居然是条鱼？”诺伊尔啧啧称奇，伸手去拿饭团，也拿了一个空，抬头看见穆勒正举着手中的最后一个饭团得意地笑，然后一口送进嘴里。诺伊尔无奈的耸耸肩，突发奇想：“哎？你说我不会哪天已经在饭桌上见过他了吧……”

话音没落，眼前蓝光闪动，一个食盒劈头盖脸砸了过来，诺伊尔赶紧闪开，双手一抓一翻，连穆勒的手带食盒一起抄在掌中，连忙将食盒放到一边。

“我提醒你！”穆勒连吃带喝，精力渐复，声音陡然大了一倍，“你要是敢在他面前提起‘吃鱼’这两个字，被他冻成了冰块，到时候可别说我救不了你！”

“是是是……”诺伊尔捂着耳朵，“看来你真是恢复的差不多了……”

让他这么一说，穆勒猛然间记起正事，心里一沉：“今天什么日子了？”

“你招魂时算的那么准，恰好就在正月三十晚上，怎么躺了两天就不记得日子了？”诺伊尔拍拍他的头，“今儿二月初三了。”

“你听谁胡扯的，我光顾着赶时间背咒语了，哪有闲工夫算到底是哪天招魂。”穆勒瞪了他一眼，面露忧急之色，“巴斯蒂正月初二的时候跟我说米洛大约还能有一个月的平安，眼下……咱们得赶紧走了。”

你不会只是运气好撞上那一天的吧……诺伊尔想起朱利安的推论，暗暗惊叹。见穆勒折腾着要下床，赶紧过去扶着他：“你之前施法大耗精力，真的不再休息两天？”

“不行，之前学招魂耽搁了太多时间了，我躺了两天已经足够了，不能再……”

“好，就依你。”诺伊尔将他的衣服放到床上，又拿起食盒，“你穿好衣服，我去给朱利安传个信，回来收拾好东西，咱们就走……”

一张纸条突然飘出，似乎是让穆勒刚刚那一砸才从食盒里被甩了出来，诺伊尔有些奇怪，凌空一把抓住。

“饭团已经做好，酒是我从家乡带来的，请品尝。我先去练功了，晚上回来。”字条上字迹拙劣，笔画张牙舞爪，字句文法错乱，倒像新学写字之人的杰作。但下笔有力，又不像小孩子的涂鸦。

“我说这不像帮里大厨的手艺么，只是……”诺伊尔边看边皱眉，顺手将纸条塞给穆勒，“你看看这落款画的是什么东西？简直比你画的符还难看，说不定你能认识。”

穆勒瞪他一眼，还是接过纸条，一看之下也皱起眉头：“我画的符比这好看多了好吗？这画的是什么鬼玩意啊？——雾？雾气？”

两人面面相觑，都摇了摇头。

 

“就这么走了？”

穆勒毕竟大耗精力在前，又是魂魄回体不久，此时体能不济，才走出鲁尔城东门，已然额头见汗。听诺伊尔话中有几分调侃之意，心里不服，掏出风行符，气哼哼的在他面前晃了两下：“有能耐来比脚力？或者要是你舍不得就别走啊。”

诺伊尔轻笑一声，将腰上悬挂的长刀卸下，递了过去：“你拿着。”

“干嘛？想送给我当谢礼？”穆勒不明所以，抓住刀身，“沉甸甸的，你给我了我也不会使啊……”

他话才说到一半，诺伊尔握着他持刀手一抬，放在肩上，反身弓背，另一手托住他大腿放在自己腰侧，已将穆勒整个人稳稳当当背了起来，迈开步子向东北方走去。

穆勒一愣，不由自主的露出微笑。他烧完风行符，一手提着刀，另一手紧紧抱住诺伊尔的脖子，脸颊靠在诺伊尔脑袋旁。

此时春天还没到，但阳光已有了几分暖意，照在身上暖洋洋的。

 

“你笑什么？”诺伊尔走了一会，突然问了一句。

“没什么……嗯？你又没有回头，怎么知道我在笑？”穆勒有点惊讶。

“你嘴咧得那么大，脸上肌肉牵动明显，你的脸又恰好靠在我头上，怎会不知？”

“你管我笑什么，走你的路。”不知道是不是被太阳晒的，穆勒脸上有些发热，用刀柄敲了敲诺伊尔的肩膀。

诺伊尔笑了笑，也没跟他计较，足下生风，一路前行。穆勒调整了一下姿势，又抱紧了些，以便让他省点力。

 

你要是真想报答我，以后就一直跟着我吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给小兔子做饭的那个人，其实是内田笃人（Uchida雾气大）2333


	6. 天雷

往日行路都有穆勒做法，两人御风而行，虽路途遥远，也不在话下，加上穆勒身为飞廉之主，能够察知指示地点，目标明确，也就无需多加操心。但此刻两人仅有雷师指点大致方向，尚需边走边沿途打听克洛泽的音讯，无法像平时一般全力赶路，行程便慢了不少。转眼已是二月中旬，还没有打听到任何消息。穆勒忧心如焚，却又无计可施，幸而雷师指向始终不变，显然克洛泽尚在人世，总算能稍稍纾解他心中积郁，但眼看着越走越是偏远，又疑窦丛生。

这一日傍晚时分，一座小镇出现在眼前，镇口界碑上写着“怀东”二字，显然原本是个驻军之所，后来战事消弭，才慢慢变为普通城镇。这里地处边陲，仅镇中有一小片绿洲，周围尽是慢慢戈壁，商旅绝迹，行人不至，除了若干本地住户，就只有一小支军队驻扎在镇旁驿站，勉强起个护卫边疆之用。镇上甚至连家像样的客店也没有。两人本也志不在此，进得镇来，逢人便打听约莫四个月前，是否有什么异事发生，又是否有位白衣道士路过此地。

此前多番打听都没有进展，原本这次穆勒也并没有报太大希望，谁知一问之下，答案却大大出乎两人意料，一说四个月前，几乎人人打开了话匣子，有说睡梦之中忽感地龙翻身的，有说亲眼得见天狗食月的，有的自称原是镇北几十里外青梅村中住户，正是在那之后才被本地驻军要求迁入怀东镇的，原因却始终不明。提到驻军，立时又有人插嘴，大叹当时有一队驻军外出公干，却只两人生还，从军者命途多舛之类。镇里绝少有外人到来，说起那位白衣道士，不少人都有印象，他每隔旬日便会来镇上采买日常用品及食水等物，却从没有人见到他是从何而来，又往哪里去了，每每问他都是笑而不答。于是更加说法千百，附会多端，说他丰神俊朗，来去无踪，多半是神仙转世，诸如此类，不一而足。

穆勒听的哭笑不得，费了半天劲，总算从已演变至无数各种家长里短的话题中脱出身来，拉着诺伊尔躲到一边商量。克洛泽就在附近该当没有疑问，但具体身在何处，尚无定论。但若依那些搬来此地的居民所说，驻军将青梅村民全部迁入此地之后便将去路封锁，严禁任何人往来，莫非那里还有些古怪，而驻军并不远对外提起？

“有时若是遇上些怪力乱神之事，官方不愿动摇民心，因此封锁消息，确实不足为奇。”穆勒微微点头，将所有消息又在脑海中回忆了一遍，脸色渐转严肃，“如果驻军外出公干之事也与此有关，那一定是发生了什么，才会在事后让居民集体内迁。他们说的地震也好，天狗食月也好，虽然听起来牵强附会，不足以采信，但……”

“别多想。”诺伊尔握着穆勒的手，“时间过去了这么久，他们有些记不清了也说不定。驻军的驿站就在附近，我们去问问不就知道了？”

镇子北方的路卡之旁坐落着两排石制建筑，房舍简陋，人影稀疏，刚刚换完班的驻军回房吃晚饭，门口只站着两个看门的，穿着一身皮甲，斜倚在简陋的木栅上，趁着队长不在，高谈阔论，胡乱吹牛。

“四个月前？”负责站岗的驻军上下打量两人，面露难色。“实不相瞒，我们也是三四个月前才调过来的，那之前出了什么事，我们一概不知，更不知道有什么道士。只是这里的路卡从我们来时便已设下，几个月来从未见一人通过。”

连驻军也是那时新调任的，其中果然有些奇异。两人对视一眼，穆勒振作精神，扯出一个笑容，开始舌灿莲花的旁敲侧击，问那驻军是否知道调任原因。

“具体原因我们也不清楚，只知道这里原本的驻军出去执行个什么任务，结果只回来了两人，人手不足，自然需要调任了。”他摇摇头，也不知是为这些从未谋面的战友们感到一丝惋惜，还是为顶替来此的自己表达一份不满，“不然你们去问我们队长吧，他就是当时的两位生还者之一。”

“那另一位呢？”穆勒脱口而出。

“不知道。我们过来的时候就只有队长一个，另一人不是退伍了就是被调走了吧？”

两人按照指点的路径找到一家小院。这里地处偏远，交通不便，所有建材都是就地取材，镇上房屋几乎都是石制，这座小院也不例外。饶是石材坚硬，在这漫天风沙的长久洗刷之下，也早已留下无数沧桑的印痕。穆勒走到粗糙的门户之前，轻轻拍了两下，看起来有些破旧的门板应声而开，似乎并没有锁。

“罗比吗？直接进来吧，我没锁……”一个温和的声音从房间内传来。话音未落，门帘被挑起，走出一个穿着鱼鳞铁甲的身影。这人个子不高，看起来也并不如何威武，但神情之间自有一种历经沙场的从容与镇定。他走出房门看到两人，一愣之下正要说点什么，突然发现穆勒身上的白色道袍，神色骤变，脸上肌肉牵动，眉头微蹙，双眼露出警惕之色，紧紧盯着穆勒，上下打量。

“你……将军是否见过我师兄？如果见过的话，还请告知我师兄下落，感激不尽。”他脸色变化尽收两人眼底。穆勒知他必然知道些什么，也顾不上对方此时脸色不善，一股脑把心里的问题问了出来。

“我们是想打听大约三四个月前是否有一位道士路过此地，以及他现在身在何处。如果将军知道什么，还请不吝赐教。”诺伊尔见他情急之下话也没说清楚，只好帮他补了一句。

队长脸色动了动，没有答话。

“威廉，我把东西给你送来了！”院子外头突然响起一个轻快的声音，接着一个瘦高的人影闯了进来，听起来应该是之前队长错认的罗比。他穿着普通的粗布衣服，身高与穆勒相仿，看起来比穆勒还小了几岁，手里抓着一个油纸包。他一进来看到两人，脸色也是一变，注视着穆勒，眼神里透出一丝悲愤，眼角扫也没扫诺伊尔一下。

“你……你……怎么又是道士？”

“你也见过我师兄？他到底在哪里？出了什么事？”两人都是如此神色，穆勒再也忍不住，冲上去抓着罗比的手臂。

“你放开！”罗比突然生起气来，被抓着的手臂猛地一抬，一记肘击击中穆勒胸口，顺势一甩手，脱身跑到队长威廉身边。穆勒猝不及防，被撞得连退几步，诺伊尔在他腰上一搭，扶他稳稳站住，瞪了罗比一眼：“现役军人仗着武功欺负平民是重罪，难道退伍军人就可以任意欺人了吗？”

“你……”罗比一时情急将穆勒击退，出手后才发现对手丝毫不会武功，心里已有些歉意，听诺伊尔认出自己来历，又抬出军法，不禁又有些后悔。但他此时心火未消，绝不想示弱道歉，看了一眼威廉，有点不知所措。

“好了，是他不对，两位别往心里去。”威廉将罗比拉到身后，“你们既然知道找到这里来，想必听说了一点当时的情况，我们的确见过你们要找的人，他还帮过我们大忙……”

罗比在他身后轻轻的哼了一声，低声嘟囔了一句什么。

“……但我们都曾立誓不会再对人提起此事，也并不想再看见他。两位若是要找他，出镇后一路向北，路过已经荒废的青梅村之后继续向东北前行，该可看见一字排开9座新坟……”

穆勒脸上血色瞬间褪尽，牙齿紧紧咬住嘴唇，身子晃了一下。

“……附近还有一座烽火台。到了那里，应该就能找到他了。你们若要过去，出镇时说是我同意的，守卫不会留难。”威廉冲着两人点了下头，神色间略带歉意，“我言尽于此，就不送二位了。”

两人退出院子，穆勒忽然停步，整个人靠在墙上，胸口剧烈起伏，重重喘了几口气。

“那个队长只说在坟墓旁边能找到你师兄，又没说你师兄不在了，你可别胡思乱想。”诺伊尔也过去靠在墙边，和他站在一起，“这么久了终于有消息了，怎么反而走不动了？”

“我当然知道米洛还在，不然雷师早就……”穆勒忧心忡忡，微微摇头，“看那两人的样子，莫非他们队友丧生之事也与米洛有关？可是妄杀生灵是门中第一大忌，米洛素来仁厚，是绝不会伤人的……”

他闭上眼，脑袋向后靠在墙上：“他绝不会伤人的，绝对不会。”

“嗯，我相信你。”诺伊尔扶他站好，“既然不是他伤人，那你怕什么？”

穆勒睁开眼，嘴角挂上一丝浅笑，像是在笑自己的愚蠢。他顿了顿，突然想起什么，问道：“你怎么看出来刚刚那小子是退伍军人的？就算他也见过米洛，也并不一定就是那活着回来的另一人啊？”

“他推开你那一下，招数简单直接，毫无花巧却直击要害，务求一招制敌，这是典型的军中武功。”

穆勒点点头，突然拽着诺伊尔，拔腿就往镇外跑去。

夜幕逐渐降临，天上不见云层，却隐有雷声传来，阵风卷起黄沙，一粒粒的砸在两人脸上和身上。穆勒和诺伊尔却无心将脸上的沙尘抹去，两人正站在一字排开的九座墓前，借着月光仔仔细细的看着墓碑上的刻字。

这里黄沙漫漫，一望无垠，只有附近有一座低矮的石台，和半里之外的一座二层小楼。这小楼独立于此，应该就是威廉提过的烽火台，样子有些奇特，通体浑圆，一道楼梯沿着外墙螺旋状绕向屋顶，楼梯旁没有护栏，楼顶却竖着一排女墙。楼下房门紧闭，楼内不见灯火，似乎并没有人。

“果然没有米洛。”穆勒来回看了两遍，松了一口气，踱到中间的墓碑之侧。这座坟墓较其它八座稍大，墓旁斜插着一杆兵器，似乎是枪矛一类。从威廉口气听起来，这里9人似乎都是他曾经的战友，有兵器随葬也不稀奇，穆勒也没多想，随手向长枪上拍去：“可是他到底在哪呢……哎呦！”

他手掌刚刚碰到枪杆，忽觉掌心一凉，随即一股灼痛感窜入经脉，急忙缩手。在月光下一照，掌心已被烫出一道印痕，皮肉泛起焦黑，但伤处触感冰凉，不似寻常烫伤。

“这枪上有火灵法力？”诺伊尔领教过一次，有了经验，“只是你这伤口似乎……”

“嗯，这是阴火。”穆勒做法疗伤，斜眼看着地上长枪，“这枪上附有厉鬼之力，莫非他原来的主人力战不支，死后一灵不昧，心魂不散，竟然身化厉鬼？”

“若是如此，那这人也算得上马革裹尸，死得其所了。”诺伊尔在墓碑上拍了两下，叹了口气，又扫了一眼墓碑上的名字：米夏埃尔·巴拉克。

“我原以为会是巴斯蒂杀了穷奇，顺着雷师找过来，没想到会是你。”一个温和的声音从烽火台顶响起，顺着大风飘至两人耳边，“看来你的法力修为真的进益不小啊，托马斯。”

穆勒喜出望外，朝着声音来处狂奔过去，诺伊尔跟在他身后，两人脚不沾地，顷刻间冲到烽火台前。楼梯顶端站着一人，个子不高，中等身材，原本白皙的面容在此处风沙熏陶之下已显出几分黝黑，脸侧隐现青色胡茬，身上的白色道袍经过多次洗涤，月光下已隐隐泛黄，但依旧整齐熨帖。穆勒兴奋不已，冲着他连连挥手，大喊师兄。

克洛泽与他多年不见，这一下也颇为高兴，从楼上走下，含笑看着穆勒。穆勒兴奋一阵，突然想起来雷师还在诺伊尔身上，又赶着让诺伊尔把雷师拿出来交给克洛泽，嘴里不停，直夸诺伊尔武功高强，一刀劈了穷奇，这才让雷师重见天日云云。诺伊尔让他夸得有些不好意思，冲着克洛泽一笑，双手捧了雷师，恭恭敬敬递上，雷师终于再见主人，勺柄转动，端端正正，指向克洛泽。

克洛泽却没有接，看着雷师出了会神，轻叹一口气。穆勒看出他情绪有些不对，渐渐收声，拉住他衣袖：“米洛，你当时……到底是怎么被穷奇抢了雷师去的？”

克洛泽摇摇头，没有答话，忽然抬手咬破指尖，低声念了个咒，将手指放在雷师之上。一滴鲜血稳稳滴落在勺子中央，随即化作青烟散去。勺子微微转动，与底座发出金属摩擦之声，转过半个圈，慢慢指向了回山的方向。

“你……”穆勒大惊，两手抓住克洛泽的手，“你为何……”

“你俩下次把雷师送回去的时候，帮我问师父好。”克洛泽拍了拍他的脸，转身就要走。穆勒用力抓着他手，就是不放他离开。适才两人初见，穆勒心情激动，完全没留意其它，此时月光斜照，猛然发觉克洛泽脸上竟然带着一丝病态的苍白，眼神中也是深深的疲惫。他双手本就抓着克洛泽的手掌，这时顺着手腕一握，竟已是瘦骨嶙峋。

“你怎么……是不是被那穷奇害的？我……”

“算了，不给你说清楚，大概你也是不肯走的。”克洛泽轻笑一声，指着楼顶，“以你的修为，是否看得出我在楼顶布下的是什么阵？”

“嗯？这是……”穆勒后退两步，凝神打量楼顶。他过来时一心只注意九座坟墓，丝毫没留意到烽火台顶有何异常。这时让克洛泽一言提醒，果然发现月光映照之下，本该是一片空旷的楼顶显出微弱紫色电芒，在空中形成一个环状。

“封雷禁界？你在此处下了封印？到底是困住了什么妖怪，不仅需要如此封印还要你亲自坐镇？可那也不用自解雷师之系啊，有我帮你……”

他说到这里，突然顿住语声，怔怔看向夜空。此时明月在天，万里无云，隆隆之声却不断，且正在逐渐增强。适才赶路时一路寂静无声，只有到了近前才得闻雷声，如此怪异情况，似乎只有用以惩戒厉鬼凶灵的天雷一说方可解释，盖因天降神雷，为了避免伤及无辜，往往范围极小。穆勒一惊之下，脑中有如电闪，今日所有见闻通通连了起来：“莫非……莫非……适才那把枪的主人身化厉鬼之事与你有关，而你不愿见他被天雷击杀，便利用这封雷禁界将他保护在此？”

“以前掌门说你心思机敏，果然没错。”克洛泽拍拍穆勒肩膀，微笑点头，“现在可以放我回去了吧？”

“……等等！”自从拿到雷师，穆勒只道克洛泽深陷险境，一心救他脱险，万料不到他竟是自行画地为牢，目的只是为了保护一名已化为厉鬼之人。穆勒素知克洛泽看似温和可亲，却是说一不二，想说动他改主意实是千难万难，但他不远万里来到此地，无论如何心有不甘，这一声呼唤便不由自主的大了嗓门，伴着天上渐渐增大的雷声，尽显心中不平之意。

“怎么？”

“你……”穆勒自觉适才语气有些冲，吸了口气，将声音降低了几分，“师兄，你年近弱冠方才入门，学的却是最快，不仅师父赞赏，师弟们也无不钦仰。你一身修为，大家公推门中第一，如今却要为了区区一个厉鬼去抵抗天雷？封雷禁界威力虽强，本也不足以抵抗天雷，是你灌注了全部法力才支撑到现在的吧？你难道不知如此作为，一旦封阵溃散，便将危及性命？厉鬼若不伤及无辜，本不至于招致天雷击杀，若他有伤害无辜平民之事，你又为何要……”

克洛泽苦笑了一下，冲着穆勒摇摇头。

“若不是他，我恐怕早就不在人世，此地也将化为炼狱。他是为了我才变成这样的，我决不能眼看着他为天雷所击而魂飞魄散，永离轮回。”

“好，就算他是为了你，你有恩必偿，我也不便多说。但在他之外，你为何不考虑考虑同门之情？你可知师父见了雷师，也曾为你望天打卦，日夜悬心？你可知师弟们不知此事，还问我是否知道你几时回山，好多多请益？你可知……”穆勒不知想到了什么，犹豫片刻，狠狠的吐了口气，没有说下去。

“好了，”克洛泽一甩袖子，将穆勒的手甩到一旁，“有所不为，有所必为，我自有分寸。师父若知道此事，必不会怪我。至于你们，日日在山上修炼，究竟为了何事？下山历练，又是所为何来？一个个背书倒是背的滚瓜烂熟，说什么‘济人道以窥天道’，难道没有我指点就都不会了不成？”

他素来温和，但在门中威信极高，这一通教训下来，穆勒哑口无言。克洛泽也不再理他，转身拾级而上，在楼顶处站定。

“你还是回去吧。”

“……等等。”穆勒低着头，克洛泽从上方看不见他脸上神色，“我小时候，有一次师父出门办事，那几天都是你带我们读书修法，你还记得教过我们什么吗？”

克洛泽在弟子中年纪最长，确是经常需要帮着管教年幼的师弟们，也没少为小道士们操心。听穆勒这么一说，想起当年无比闹腾的小孩子们，不由笑了笑：“那时候你们这群小猴子可不听话，我看着你们不把房子烧了就够辛苦了，哪还记得教过些什么。”

“那时候还在学五行八卦之类的入门课程，你说……”穆勒抬起头，却没有看向克洛泽，而是远远望着天边，天上雷声震荡，若干云层现出身影，聚散变幻，将月光遮住几分，“你说，八卦之中，水火相济，风雷相生，如能两两配合得当，同时施法，当有奇效。譬如人力终究不可与天力相抗，但如有人能使出天法‘太乙卷风雷’，或能一抗天威。”他说到这里，闭上双眼，两手抬至胸口，做了个施咒的手势，身边一阵风起，将衣角带的随风而动，在空中飞扬，“师兄，我从小敬仰你，自然不敢阻拦你的决定，但我也决不能眼看着你逆天而动，独抗天雷。我修行浅薄，这就请你多指教吧！”

“……慢着！”克洛泽抢先喊道，“你天资极高，修行过人，日后必大有可为。但毕竟从未见识过天雷之威，如此只凭一时冲动行事，若是修为不足，有个什么岔子，岂不有负师父对你的厚望？”

穆勒低低的哼了一声，并未睁眼，地上黄沙被罡风卷起，飘向空中。

克洛泽看了诺伊尔一眼，后者正凝视着穆勒的背影，形容淡定：“你总该知道天雷是每日亥时至丑时降世。眼下时辰将至，天雷随时可能击下，你就没想过这位随你一道而来的朋友吗？他不通道法，你怎能让他和你一起身陷如此险地？”

穆勒一怔，眼睛并未睁开，身子周围的风却弱了两分。

“托马斯和我不远万里来到此地，也是为了救你平安，在此之前，我们是不会离开的。”一直没有说话的诺伊尔突然回答了一句。

克洛泽居高临下看了他一眼，微微点头。

地面上狂风骤起，将两人及整座烽火台全部裹在中央，呈螺旋之势向上腾升。风声猎猎，吹动地上黄沙飞舞，在空中散步开来，诺伊尔和克洛泽不由自主遮住眼睛。狂风呼啸而上，顷刻之间卷过楼顶，克洛泽虽未刻意施法，但楼顶的封雷禁界凝聚了他毕生法力，自然生出感应，紫色电芒连闪，在烽火台上形成一道光幕，光芒大作，照的附近亮如白昼。

夜空之上天雷震动，仿佛感受到了此处异动，一道闪电划破天幕，伴随隆隆巨响，照着烽火台直劈下来。穆勒心有所感，催动法力，风雷相生之下，千钧罡风携着雷芒电锷逆袭而上，浩浩荡荡，席卷苍穹，正是一招无上天法“太乙卷风雷”。

眨眼之间，雷电交击，天人相抗，半空之中巨响连连，电光照的人睁不开眼睛，三人只觉得地面仿佛都在震动。不多时响声渐弱，风势转为柔和，空中紫色电芒依旧，天雷却已消失无声。

“如何？”穆勒睁开双眼，看向楼上的克洛泽。

克洛泽依然仰头看天，脸上惊讶之色犹存。两人静默片刻，都没有说话。

啪的一声，一滴豆大的雨珠落在穆勒脚边，在遍布沙尘的地上击出一个小小的坑。慢慢的又有几滴从空中落下，滴在烽火台旁。

“我们有三、四年没见面了吧？托马斯。”克洛泽抹掉落在脸上的雨珠，低头看着穆勒。

“自从你上次下山以后，至今已三年又十个月了。”两人心知肚明，适才天雷虽然暂被击退，然而击杀厉鬼乃是天道法则，不死不休，这里地处荒原，降雨稀少，眼下突然雨水滴落，水雷相和，接下去的天雷只有更加厉害。克洛泽在此日久，法力消耗极大，若是没有穆勒帮手，多半撑不过今晚。穆勒任由雨滴打落在身上，目不转睛的看着克洛泽。

“几年不见，你的修为竟已如此了得，看来日后成就，当在我之上。”克洛泽看着穆勒倔强的眼神，冲他赞赏的一笑，伸出右手招了一下，“也罢，你过来吧。”

穆勒心中巨石终于落地，大松一口气，咧嘴微笑，一溜烟跑上楼。克洛泽站在楼梯尽头，含笑看着他，左手也伸了出去，似是要拉着他手。

诺伊尔看着两人，忽然心里一动：克洛泽左手前伸，拉住了穆勒右手，同时右手翻过，食中二指前探，其余三指内收，手腕微微抬起。这手势他看的极熟，正是穆勒平日施法所用。不禁冲口而出：“托马斯，小心……”

话音未落，克洛泽闪电般伸出右手，指尖光芒闪烁，在穆勒眉心一点，穆勒本就没有任何心理准备，惯用施法的右手又被拉住，这一下毫无抵抗之能，脑中一阵晕眩，向后倒去。这烽火台的楼梯周围并无护栏，他这样一倒，已是直直摔向地面。诺伊尔纵身跃起，一把将他抱住，凌空转了半个身，稳稳落在地上。

“你……”诺伊尔抬起头，疑惑的看向克洛泽。

“这小子就交给你了，快带他离开这里，别让他犯傻，也别什么事都由着他。雷师还请你送回山上，见到师父，便跟他说此地之异变与‘九浑天动仪’有关，有劳了！”

诺伊尔不及答话，穆勒已挣扎着从他怀中站起：“米洛……你……”他摇摇头，脑中晕眩逐渐减轻，但经脉中总有种虚空之感，默念了一段咒语，掌中居然毫无反应，“封魔神道？你对我施了封魔神道？？”

“正是。如今六个时辰内你法力全失，留在此地不过自寻死路而已，还是快回去吧。”

“为什么？为什么？”穆勒心情激荡，冲着楼上大吼，拔腿就要往上冲，诺伊尔赶紧从身后抱住他，“管他水雷相和还是雷火相射！你怕我挡不住吗？为什么不让我留下帮你？”

“此时就是天雷地火齐至，以你我之能只怕也挡得住。但你帮得了我一时一刻，难道能帮我一月一年，乃至一生一世吗？你的好意我心领了，日后门里有什么事，你多照看照看吧。”

克洛泽冲两人挥手示意，转身进入封雷禁界之中，不再回顾。

“米洛！师兄！你……你站住！回来！把我的‘封魔神道’解开！”穆勒拼命扑腾，无奈挣不开诺伊尔的束缚，气急败坏，“死胖子！你放开我！让我上去！”

这时天上雷声再起，同时雨势渐大，雨滴重重落下，将沙地砸出一个个小坑，若干灰土裹着雨滴在地上滚动。诺伊尔不通道法，但也看得出形势渐趋危急，双臂用力，将穆勒双肩扣住：“托马斯，我们回去吧？”

穆勒双肩被固定，四肢却是无碍，但他被诺伊尔从背后抱住，想逼他放手也有心无力。连续

挣扎未果之下，脑中灵光一闪，将全身力气运到左肘，猛地一下击向诺伊尔肋下。

他个子较诺伊尔稍矮，这一下回肘一击，正中心口，诺伊尔下意识的向后一缩，手臂上的钳制便松了，穆勒挣出空间，侧身一脚飞踹过去。

他这一招本是诺伊尔亲手所教，若是换了世上任何一人来使，诺伊尔看也不看，至少也有十几种方法反击制敌，即使只求闪避，也有若干法门，只怕睡着了也能躲开。偏偏从穆勒手里使了出来，诺伊尔毫无防备，被一脚踹中小腹，虽没受伤，但也被踢的退开几步。穆勒趁机挣脱束缚，急速向楼上冲去。

蓦地轰雷巨响，雨势大盛，空中划过闪电，一道落雷直击而下，劈向法阵，锋芒所指，竟连穆勒也裹在其中。穆勒余光瞥见落雷，习惯性的想施法抵抗，刚刚抬起手，惊觉此时法力已失。落雷来得极快，闪避已然不及，他下意识双手挡在脸前，偏过脑袋，闭上双眼。隆隆雷声之中，忽闻长刀出鞘之声——

霹雳一声，电光乍现，又迅速黯淡下去，当啷一声脆响，似是铁器落在身侧，接着楼下一声闷响传来，显然是有重物跌落。

穆勒心中巨震，如临冰窖，如坠深渊，眼见距离楼顶仅剩几步阶梯，却是再也迈不出脚步。他一点点低下头，落在脚边的铁器熟悉至极，数月前自己不自量力，独斗穷奇，也曾身陷险境，命在顷刻，而那把突然飞来救自己性命于穷奇爪下的玄铁长刀，此刻正躺在石阶之上。他浑身发冷，不自觉的颤抖起来，脑中空无一物，竟连往楼下看一眼也鼓不起勇气。

忽然头顶被拍了一下，一阵剧痛传入脑中，霎时间四肢百骸之内灵力震荡，回头一看，克洛泽不知何时站在了身后。

“你的‘封魔神道’已经解了。”克洛泽盯着呆滞不动的穆勒，神情严肃，“他被天雷击中，若不立即觅地施救，只怕活不了一时三刻，我眼下已无力帮你救治，你若执意要留下，我自然也无力阻拦。”他微微昂首，看着夜空，眼中神光流转，“但我既能在此独抗天雷数月，又焉知过不了今日？”

克洛泽顿了顿，低头看了诺伊尔一眼，转身走进封阵：“你好自为之。”

骤雨忽至，雨点噼里啪啦的打在穆勒脸上，穆勒猛地回过神，从地上抓起玄铁长刀就往楼下跑，刚跑两步，脚下一绊，摔倒在楼梯上，他也顾不上站起身，连滚带爬，向诺伊尔倒地之处赶去。

穆勒做法疾行，拖着诺伊尔奔回青梅村，随便踹开一间房，顾不得这里荒废已久，灰尘满屋，也不管两人此时浑身透湿，径直将诺伊尔安放在床上，看了看桌上油灯，早已油尽灯干，只得赶到门口，借着天光就开始翻找自己带出来的种种符咒。不一会各类符咒被丢了满地，穆勒将衣袋里最后一张符纸扔到一边，痛苦的呻吟一声，将门狠狠的摔上。

他门中七类法术各有所长，五雷之咒又称天法，驱邪辟魔，最具灵效，焚炎之法又称地诀，除妖灭鬼，无物不焚。穆勒在穷奇身上吃过亏，这次下山时刻意在雷火符咒里抓了一把带在身上。此外金灵之咒聚金铁之气，得之无坚不摧，土灵之咒拥金石之固，得之稳如泰山，因此也带了一些，他自己精研疾风之术，除了给诺伊尔准备的若干风行符外自然不需再带风象法符。可偏偏是聚世间灵蕴和能令万物化生的水木符咒，出门时走的急了，却是一张也没带。

他咬咬牙，强迫自己收敛心神，走到床边打开窗户，又过去将诺伊尔身上衣服解开。这一下更是触目惊心：诺伊尔右手持刀引雷，此时整条右臂已变得焦黑一片，轻触之下干枯生硬，有如槁木，显然经脉已全部坏死。不仅如此，焦黑之处还在逐渐扩大，向胸腹部漫延，显然他体内天雷之力尚在，正在侵入脏腑，吞噬残余的生机。穆勒轻轻按向他心口，万幸还在跳动，但力度也已渐趋微弱。

不知为何，穆勒突然想起法术未成，在门中修炼时的往事来。那时候尤尔根千叮万嘱，修法施咒时定须凝神静思，摒除杂念，且要循序渐进，方是正道。修为不足时万万不可乱用威能强大之法术，即使修为已到，也不可强用尚未练成之法，否则走火入魔，伤人害己。小孩子们总是不信邪的，那日又有施魏因斯泰格带头，抬手便是一记日坠神火，自己不甘示弱，也不顾法力未够，强行施展掠影疾风，没想到风助火势，险些让立雪堂陷入火海不说，还把自己弄得身受重伤，一个月才养好伤，伤刚好，又被罚在天河书院抄了一个月的书，以示惩戒。

回首往事，穆勒嘴边露出微笑，低头看着诺伊尔，手掌顺着他的脸划过，慢慢的按上他的额头，轻呼一口气，闭上双眼。

“春水越平湖，春风抚寒霜，春阳映苍穹，送我桃李香……”

去他的循序渐进，去他的法术未成，去他的凝神静思。

“细雨出晴日，碧色春草萌，清风盈盈至，助我万物生……”

只要你别死。

穆勒掌中灵力流转，咒法催动之下，竟成功化出新生之力，一点点灌入诺伊尔体内。

也不知过了多久，诺伊尔身子一动，低低的呻吟了一声。

穆勒眼见法术有效，大喜过望，加紧催动法力。但这招“苏息阳春”威能着实不小，他原是无意中记下咒语，其实从未练过，这般强行催动，本已较为勉强，又是心绪激动之下猛然提振法力，忽然胸口气血翻涌，喉头一阵腥甜，险些吐出血来。他将口中鲜血咽了回去，再想施法，却只觉得手足酸软，法力难以凝聚，双手按着床板，不停的喘息。

“托……托马斯……”诺伊尔只觉得全身如被万针攒刺，剧痛难忍，只有右臂毫无知觉。想要稍作动弹，却无能为力。自知生机渐绝，命在顷刻。勉力睁开眼，轻轻的喊着穆勒的名字。

“我在，我在这，什么事？”穆勒双手紧紧地抓住他肩膀，凑到他脸前。

“如果……送我……回去……”

穆勒眼睛一酸，心里大恸，仿佛被人戳了一刀：“回什么回？你少做梦了！我不会让你……让你……”他激动之下，说话已接近嘶喊，声音却带了一分哭腔：“你不是说要报答我吗？这事没做完，你哪儿都别想回！”

“我……”诺伊尔声音转弱，穆勒不得不将耳朵贴在他嘴边，才能勉强听见他在说什么，“把这条命……给你……还不够吗……”

穆勒再也忍不住，眼泪奔涌而出，落在诺伊尔脸上。同时无名火起，也不知道哪里来的力气，揪着诺伊尔衣领，一把将他上半身提了起来，大声吼道：“你脑子有病吗？啊？我要你的命做什么？我要你好好活着！我要……”他一阵情急，再也顾不上别的，平时在心里徘徊的几句话脱口而出，“我要你以后一直跟着我！你听到没有？？”

诺伊尔神智渐渐模糊，再也无力说话，缓缓闭上眼睛，气息也弱了下去。

穆勒两下抹干眼泪，咬牙切齿，从床边挣扎着站起，一掌按在诺伊尔额头上，奋力施展“苏息阳春”。但他本已气血翻涌，经脉震荡，加之心中悲愤，凡此种种皆是施法大忌，此时连连催动法力，自然不见效果，反而脏腑之中越发难受。穆勒想起从前师父们的教诲，心知再试下去十九是个走火入魔之局，但始终不死心，咬紧牙关，一次次的做着尝试。忽然胸口一阵剧痛，五脏六腑像被翻转过来一般，再也忍不住，哇的吐出一口鲜血，脚下一软，一屁股坐在地上。

“啪啪啪”，门口突然传来三下拍门声。

穆勒一惊，差点又是一口血吐出来，赶紧调匀呼吸，用力将唇边血迹拭去。这里本就偏远，又是个荒废已久的破落村子，三更半夜的，来人是敌是友全无线索可言。若在平时，哪怕外面来上千军万马，以他性格和本事也绝不在意，可眼下身上法力散而不聚，就是要召个三昧真火也有困难，身后又躺着个九死一生的诺伊尔，万一来人心怀歹意，后果难测。穆勒心中响起警钟，快速扫了一眼适才扔的满地的符纸，抓起一张靛雷裂地符，又从诺伊尔衣袋里掏出火折，盯着门口，屏息凝神，严阵以待。

“啪啪啪”，又是三下拍门。

“什么人？”

门外传来一个清晰的声音：“托马斯，是你吗？”

声音虽然不大，听在穆勒耳里却是如聆仙语，如闻纶音。他将手上东西甩到一旁，挣扎着从地上爬起，撞倒了一把椅子也无心去扶，跌跌撞撞跑到门边，一把拉开门，将来人紧紧抱住就往床前拖：“托尼，你救救他！你快救救他！”

来人正是与穆勒同时下山的师弟托尼·克罗斯。他个子比穆勒稍矮，圆圆的脸蛋白皙清秀，一头金发在月光映照下，闪烁着淡淡的光芒。身上白色道袍本是点尘不染，让穆勒这么一抱，立时沾满了血水沙尘。克罗斯见穆勒这副模样，知道事情紧急，也不理会这些小事，跟着他来到床边，一看之下吃了一惊：“这是怎么弄的？”

“他为了救我而被天雷劈中，你快想想办法救救他，拜托了！”

克罗斯满腹疑问，但眼前之人重伤将死，诸如“他是谁”“你们为何会被天雷所击”之类的问题也只好容后再说。可这九天神雷原是上天惩戒邪魔恶鬼所用，凡人绝少能有此“殊荣”，医治之法自然也不见于诸般典籍，要如何下手救治，实在颇费思量。他粗粗查看了一下诺伊尔的伤势，琢磨片刻，斜眼瞥见一边的玄铁长刀，随手拔出，用力插在地上。

“怎么？”

“他体内天雷之力尚在，我得先用‘飞澜涤身’之咒将他体内雷电引出，否则回天无术。你去将他扶起来。”

穆勒答应一声，坐到床边，用力将诺伊尔扶起，靠在自己身上。目光在诺伊尔和克罗斯之间来回转动，心里求神拜佛，暗自祝祷。

“上善若水，凝气化晶，百川汇流，润物发生！”克罗斯扬手施咒，诺伊尔全身顿时被一层朦胧水雾笼罩，随着他法力运转，轻薄的水雾汇聚成涓涓细流，凌空向长刀飞去，借着玄铁刀身，将天雷之力一点点引出，传入地下。克罗斯澄思净虑，凝神施法，穆勒也将诺伊尔稳稳扶住，不敢稍动。

良久，水雾一点点消散，诺伊尔也渐渐有了呼吸之声。穆勒将侧脸贴上他的额头，脸上不自觉的露出微笑，冲着克罗斯点点头。克罗斯闭目休息片刻，挥手驱散水雾，也走到床边坐下，拉起诺伊尔枯木般的右臂，来回检视。

“还能治吗？”穆勒怕吵醒诺伊尔，压低了声音，轻轻说道。

“我若说不能治了，你会怎样？”克罗斯没有看他，而是顺着诺伊尔的手臂经脉一路按了过去。

“我……”诺伊尔虽然死里逃生，但他右手持刀，如这条手臂有个什么，无异于武功被废了一多半。穆勒下山以来，遵照飞廉指示，为人奔走解忧，也曾得人感激礼遇，却从未受过别人如此舍命相救的大恩，他心里又愧又痛，抱着诺伊尔身子，竟然答不出话来。

克罗斯见他不答，从身上掏出一把精铁小刀，在诺伊尔已经漆黑一片的五根手指顶端各划了一下。

“你看。”他将诺伊尔的手掌送到穆勒眼前，“没有鲜血流出，经脉已然全部坏死，此刻便是将这条手臂砍下，他也不会有感觉。如此伤势，若要治成与原来一般，无异于让落花枯叶重返枝头，这我当真办不到，不骗你。或许这也是他命中注定有此灾难吧？”

“……哦。”

“嗯？”穆勒答的没头没脑，但语气听起来却并不惊慌忧急，倒是出乎克罗斯意料之外，“哦是什么意思？”

穆勒好像突然想到了什么，若有所悟，脱口答道：“他是为了我才弄成这样的，不论如何，我都不会放着他不管。”

克罗斯轻笑一声，将小刀收回，伸出左掌与诺伊尔手掌相对，五指按住刚刚划出的刀口：“天雷之伤我从未见过，而今之计，只好死马当成活马医，赌上一把。我会以‘九阳苏生’之法，将滋养生灵之力注入他原本的经脉之中，倘若老天保佑，或可借助体内完好的经络之力，如原上青草，根植大地，化枯转荣。只是他手臂经脉全毁之外，还身有重伤，而这般作法需调动他体内原本的潜能，有些冒险，瞧他样子，只怕原本武功不差，若是不成，只怕身上武功也将不保……”他轻轻推了一把穆勒，“反正你说不论如何都会照管他到底了，是吧？”

穆勒素来信服克罗斯之能，见他还有心情开玩笑，心里也轻松了几分：“何止是不差，揍你这样的，一百个也绰绰有余。要是好不了，我就带着他，天天赖着你，治不好不算完，反正你也跑不过我。”

克罗斯无奈摇头，闭上双眼，掌中发出荧然绿光，将万物回春之力顺着刚刚切出的伤口，一点点注入诺伊尔经脉之中。

 

克罗斯施法完毕，坐在桌边，闭目养神。穆勒坐在他身旁，时不时看一眼躺在床上安睡的诺伊尔，回想起这几个月的事，有些出神。天边逐渐放出青白色的光芒，北方吹过来的晨风中带着一丝湿气，连带着沙尘也少了几分。微风透过窗户，拂过众人身上，带来几分沁凉，忙了一晚的两人都是精神一爽。

“当初我濒临考试，天天苦读的时候，你怕我太累，总抢了我书就跑，还拿着乱翻。我还以为你翻翻便罢，想不到你居然记住了那段‘苏息阳春’，至今不忘。”克罗斯突然睁眼，用肩膀撞了一下穆勒，“真有你的。”

“得了吧，你再晚来一会，我得被这破法术坑死。”穆勒回过神，叹了口气，“你当年故意看这么难的法术，是想害死我么。”

“南橘北枳，好好的救命法术让你用成了要命法术，怪的了谁？”克罗斯笑了出来，“再说了，若你当初看的不是这段，那么你现在大概不需要道士来给他做法，而是需要和尚来给他做法事了。”

这一日诸事纷杂，穆勒原本心情沉重，此时与克罗斯一番闲谈，无形中竟放松了不少，也跟着笑笑：“现在这么通情达理，当初怎么又往我床上种‘木鬼刺’来着？”

“第二天就考试了，我没把你整间房都用‘蔽日藤萝’封上，就算是瞧在霍尔格份上。”克罗斯抓过穆勒的手，掌心相贴，念出一模一样的苏息阳春之咒。穆勒只觉得一阵暖流涌进体内，如杨柳春风，轻拂全身，顿时精神宁定，气血两和。只听克罗斯续道：“你这就是强行施法导致经脉不畅，被灵力反噬受了点内伤而已，也没走火入魔，好好休息一阵，半月之内别动法力，问题不大，就算我给你赔礼了。倒是他，”他抬起下巴示意床上的诺伊尔，“怎么回事？”

穆勒脸上笑容敛去：“你是怎么找到这里来的？”

克罗斯拿出句芒，放在桌上：“顺着指示方位走到南边镇子，刚进镇就被人指指点点，说怎么又来个白衣道士。一问我就猜到是你刚来过。我想若是一般问题，一人即可，此时两人齐聚，怕是此地有什么大事要发生，恰好在驿站门口听说你们出镇往北，就一路找过来了。”

“此地的大事，只怕三四个月前已经发生过了。”穆勒长叹一声，走到诺伊尔身边，从他身上拿出雷师，放在句芒之侧。

克罗斯平和的眼神刹那间冻结如冰，凝视了一会雷师，又抬头看着穆勒的眼睛。

“我长话短说吧。”穆勒坐回原位，从遇见穷奇开始，直说到回山请示，中间招魂之事简略带过，又将昨晚经历详述了一遍，鬼火天雷，疾风骤雨，一一道来。

“所以他不仅将雷师送上了山，还千里迢迢跟着你来此解决米洛师兄的事，最后自引天雷，救了你一命？”克罗斯面无表情的听完，忽然开口。

“是。”穆勒又看了一眼诺伊尔，他正安安静静的躺在床上，依然未醒。

克罗斯缓缓点头，想了想，掏出钱袋，拿出两块散碎银子放回衣袋，将剩下的全部推到穆勒跟前，又抓了一把符纸一并推过去：“你拿着。”

“嗯？给我钱做什么？”穆勒盯着鼓鼓囊囊的钱袋看了两眼，“你可真有钱，没看出来啊。”

“前些时杀了一只狍鸮，别人给的谢礼——眼睛别瞪这么大，嘴也闭上，你不也杀了穷奇吗——我没说是单打独斗，你别打岔行吗？”克罗斯冲他翻了个白眼，“他手臂的伤先不提，但他体内被天雷之力伤过，旬月之内只怕下床也有困难，此后多半也需长时间静养，期间又不便过于劳累，恐怕只能一直留在此地养伤。时间长了，吃穿用度花费不小，你要照顾他，又没空出去赚钱，都拿着吧。”

“你说的是，那我就不跟你客气了。”穆勒接过钱袋放好，看了看克罗斯，欲言又止。

“怎么？”

屋外晨光熹微，透过不怎么严实的门缝照了进来，两双清亮如水的眼眸互相对视，双方都有一肚子话想说，却都不知该从何说起，屋外微风再起，粗粝的砂石在地上奔走而过，发出轻微的沙沙声。

穆勒犹豫片刻，过去轻轻拉开门，走到屋外，克罗斯也跟出来，悄无声息的将门带上，两人并肩前行，向村口走去。

“米洛那边……”

“师兄到底……”

竟然是异口同声。

“我还以为我不说你就不问了呢。”穆勒没来由的感到一阵笑意，咧开嘴，将头偏到一边，“你当年一心下山，乃至弃水修木，恐怕不仅仅是因为施法时不慎引来雷击吧？难道不是为了能早日下山修行，好让自己的法术修为达到米洛的程度？你就不想赶紧过去看看？”

“哦，那我不问你就不说了？难道你不想我去帮你看看？”克罗斯嗤之以鼻，却不由自主的也露出笑容，“这些年你一心惦记着那‘太乙卷风雷’，别让我说出为什么来。”

穆勒苦笑摇头。他二人年龄相近，修为相若，同为这一辈弟子中的佼佼者，又同样认定克洛泽为目标，在门中修行时既有相争之意，也有几分相惜之情。玄冥被梅苏特·厄齐尔捷足先登之后，克罗斯毅然转攻句芒，八卦之中，巽恰属木相，可互为助力，两人也因此常常在一起切磋法术。后来各自如愿取得司南，又恰好在同一天下山，之后便依着司南指示各奔东西，算来也有一年多没见了。两人都没想到再度聚首竟是在此处，更没想到会是因为克洛泽的事，穆勒越想越觉得世事之奇，心中叹息不已，瞥了一眼克罗斯，同样是一脸若有所思。

“好了，不废话了，师兄那边到底怎么走？”村口，克罗斯拿出风行符，捏在手里。

穆勒说出路径，又斜了一眼他手里的符，一把将符纸抽走，顺手塞进衣袋，不等克罗斯反对，伸手在他胸前比划了几下。

克罗斯浑身一轻，感觉双腿之侧有疾风拂过，稍一抬脚，即有破空而去之感，皱起眉头：“我好像才说过你半月之内不能妄动法力吧，这又是什么？翼羽风轮？冯虚御风？”

“现在开始，半月之内我连三昧真火都不招，行了吧。这是箕伯逐电。”

好一个箕伯逐电。克罗斯心里暗叹，忍不住调侃了一句：“当年你每犯门规，都仗着法术逃的一马当先，想不到终究也有走不开、逃不掉的时候。”

穆勒心思被识破，让他说的没法，又不甘认输，只好顶了一句：“当年你闭门苦读时惜字如金，话也不大说，天天缩在房里背书习咒，想不到也有这么啰啰嗦嗦的时候。”

“最后一句，跟诺伊尔有关，听不听？不听我走了。”

穆勒赶紧拽住他衣袖，箕伯逐电威能强大，克罗斯此时转身一走，必然再也捉不住人影：“别废话，赶紧说。”

“所谓‘疾风知劲草’，你伤愈后每日子午二时以疾风之力助他各打通一次经脉，或许对他的伤势有些帮助，但眼下先别多想，好好养伤第一。”他停顿片刻，看了眼穆勒的脸色，又补了一句，“那时诺伊尔命在顷刻，师兄却有一线生机，你舍他而救诺伊尔本是应当，何况师兄自己也希望你做如此选择，你就别妄自苛责。师兄那边不论出现任何状况，我都会竭尽所能，你只管放心。”

“废话真多。”穆勒冲他微一点头，“快去吧。”

克罗斯身子微动，一阵风过，已消失不见。

 

克罗斯足下生风，直抵烽火台下。此时日光灼灼，已是上午，而地上沙土尚湿，显然昨晚雷雨声势极大，他心里忧急，几步冲上楼顶，一眼便看见克洛泽倒在一侧护墙阴影下，身上盖着一袭破旧的红色披风。周围感觉不到丝毫灵力流动，显然封雷禁界已经溃散，只有些许厉鬼阴气还在空中飘荡。

克罗斯曾听穆勒说过此处详情，两人均心知肚明，克洛泽挺过昨晚天雷的可能极低，所谓一线生机，不过自欺欺人，留点盼头而已。此时眼见法阵被击溃，克洛泽多半已然毙命。克罗斯心里一恸，走到克洛泽身边慢慢跪下，伸手轻轻盖在他苍白的脸上，一滴泪水滑落在地。

然而，掌心处传来极轻的气息感觉让他猛地收回手，难以置信的看着克洛泽。他试探着伸出手指按在克洛泽手腕处：果真仍有脉息！

克罗斯惊喜交加，顾不上思考原因，直接探出右掌盖在克洛泽额头上，诵出“三魂回春”之咒，想要助他调养伤势。谁知咒语刚刚念完，克洛泽本来苍白的脸色忽然灰败下去，连连咳出鲜血，气息也变得更加微弱。

克罗斯大吃一惊，赶紧收回手，不敢再行施救，心里大惑不解。他兼修水木，两种修为皆已登堂入室，若是全力施为，虽不敢说起死回生，至少也称得上着手成春，如此弄巧成拙实是头一遭。可克洛泽明显状态有异，适才又被自己无意间加重了伤势，如不立即设法施救，只怕仍有性命之忧。

太阳逐渐西行，将克洛泽大半身躯覆盖在阳光下，克罗斯彷徨无计，又不能放着不管，手掌犹犹豫豫的贴上克洛泽的额头，不知是否应该再试一次。

额头冰冷的触感传入克罗斯掌心，空中残留的厉鬼阴气有些在日光照耀下渐渐消散，剩余的慢慢飘至阴影处，附在了克洛泽身上的披风之上。

克罗斯心里一震，按常理，克洛泽既以全身法力构筑封雷禁界，法阵被击溃时全身经脉损毁，必然跟着殒命。如今法阵溃散，他却一息尚存，唯一的可能，便是有人算准时刻，及时以足够强大的法力重新灌入经脉，帮他续命。若依照穆勒的说法，此处并无别人，莫非……

克罗斯猛一咬牙，将克洛泽扶起靠在护墙上，五指张开扣在他头顶，吟诵咒语，运起“冥途奔津”之法，丝丝阴寒煞气从指间渗出，从克洛泽百会穴一点一滴流入他体内。

半个时辰后，克洛泽手指略一动弹，呼吸之声加重，脸色也逐渐红润起来。克罗斯眼见施法有效，知道自己猜的不错，心里也不知是喜是叹，长吁一口气，跪坐在地，静静等着克洛泽复原。

日光耀眼，克洛泽下意识伸手去挡，忽然想起昨夜之事，一时愣在当场，疑惑之色爬上脸庞。

“师兄。”克罗斯见他醒来，恭敬的喊了一声。

“……是你啊。”克洛泽看见了坐在一边的克罗斯，冲他略一点头，抓着身上披风，发起呆来，忽而又抬出双手，翻来覆去的看。

“师兄？”克罗斯看他有些魂不守舍，忍不住又招呼了一声。

克洛泽没有答话，忽然摆出施咒的手势，默念了一句咒语，强烈的阴寒鬼气从掌中窜出，空中一道电芒闪过。

“你适才将我救醒，用的是什么法术？”

克罗斯犹豫了一下：“是冥途奔津。”

“还有呢？”

“……也曾误用三魂回春，险些害的师兄重伤。”

克洛泽缓缓点头，站了起来，将身上的披风展开，铺在地上，那披风似是久经风雨，多处皆有破损，原本的火红色也褪的浅淡，又有几处血迹，已变做棕黑。克洛泽将披风叠的整整齐齐，捧在手里，走到楼梯旁，回头看了一眼，一言不发，缓缓走下楼来。克罗斯也没有再说话，只是安安静静跟在他身后。

 

诺伊尔从昏睡中慢慢清醒过来，只觉得脑中晕眩，眼皮沉重，微一动弹，全身酸麻无力，还隐隐作痛，有如针扎，不由低低地哼了一声，右臂依然毫无知觉。

屋外传来哗啦啦的水声，一个熟悉的脚步声走来走去，好像在搬什么东西。混合了些许灰尘味道的水气在屋中弥漫。诺伊尔勉力睁开眼，目光所及，桌椅床板、地面窗框都有水痕，显然刚刚擦洗过，床板上没有被褥，他身下垫着几层厚织长衣，都是平时换洗用的，当被子盖的衣服却是两件棉布道袍。身上穿的衣服干干净净，显然也被换过一身。诺伊尔转了下头，发现平时背的包袱被拿来当做了枕头，但里面银钱之类硬物已被提前取出。他试着坐起身来，但右臂无法发力，勉强左手支起身，晃了一下，又倒了下去，床板发出一声闷响。

“你醒了！”穆勒正好端着一盆水走进房间，见状一把将盆子放在地上，也不管水花溅了一身，三步并作两步跑过来就想扶他起来。跑到床前，又想起来刚刚洗完衣服，手掌尚湿，伸手在衣摆上一顿猛擦，这才坐到床边，将诺伊尔扶起。

“你饿不饿？要不要吃点东西？还是喝点水？还难受吗？昨天太急了我随便找了间房就进来了，这里的人搬走的时候把东西都搬空了也没留床被子什么的，你冷不冷？”穆勒一叠声的发问。

“没事……只是我的手……”诺伊尔靠在墙上打量着穆勒，衣角下摆卷起束在腰间，裤腿卷起，脸色发红，额头见汗，显然刚刚干过不少活。身上衣服并非道袍，一身灰布劲装十分眼熟，穿在他身上明显大了不少，显得有些滑稽，袖口和下摆都有剪过的痕迹，看起来七零八碎，惨不忍睹。

穆勒忽然闭上了嘴，凝视着诺伊尔的眼睛，半晌无言。过了一会，他左手抚上诺伊尔右臂，按在他干枯黑硬的手肘之上，轻轻的开口：“还是没感觉吗？”

诺伊尔右肩连用两次力，手臂却毫无反应。他暗运内力，气走诸穴，也是到了右肩便再无动静，整条右臂仿佛根本不存在一般。他勉力伸过左手，想要抓住自己右腕看个仔细，穆勒怕他心里不痛快，但又无法隐瞒，嘴唇抿的紧紧的，伸手过去帮他挽起袖口，又将他的右手放到左手之上。

“对不起，你弄成这样都是为了我，我没想到……我真的……我……抱歉……”

诺伊尔呆呆的看着自己的右手，没有答话。穆勒心里愧疚丛生，有些语无伦次，头也渐渐低了下去。

“嘿，”诺伊尔左手一松，右手顺着身体滑落，掉在床板上，“托马斯。”

“什么？”穆勒抬头看着他。

诺伊尔微微一笑：“其实你真有点学武功的天赋，不如我教你用刀吧？”

“不……不！我不学！”穆勒反应过来，按着诺伊尔的肩膀大喊，“这小小伤势算得了什么？你一定会好的！……我才不用你那重死人的破刀！”

“这刀就算不是天下第一的兵器，大概也差不了太多，倒是第一次听人嫌弃，”诺伊尔嘴角上扬，眼神却有些失落，“我被那道雷劈中，导致这条手臂废了是不是？”他抓起右臂晃了晃，又扔到一边，“你适才不是还问我吗？是的，已经没有任何感觉了。”

“你……”穆勒心里忽然涌起一阵冲动，他深吸一口气，右手顺着诺伊尔胸前移了过去，按在他心口之上。

“几个时辰以前，这里也险些没有感觉了。但那又如何？”一层粗布衣裳之下传来清晰的震感，一下下击打在穆勒掌心，“我害得你这样，你要是心情不好想出气，打我骂我都行，我绝无怨言。可你这伤绝非不治之伤，你相信我，成吗？”

诺伊尔看着穆勒，没有说话。过了一阵，将左手慢慢移了过去，按在穆勒的右手之上。

“你可知心口乃人身要害，即使被不会武功的人击中，也有受伤之虞，习武之人若能让人按上自己心脉，便已是将性命交托给了对方，我怎会伤害你？”

穆勒张口结舌，心里不自觉的嘭嘭直跳，与掌心传来的震感逐渐相和，一下又一下，有如巨涛鼓岸。他呆了一阵，体内热血上涌，情不自禁地将脸凑到诺伊尔脸跟前。

“我不要你的性命，”穆勒凝视着诺伊尔双眼，“我要你伤好之后，也跟着我一起走，我们一起走南闯北，降妖除魔，行吗？”

 

巴拉克墓前，克洛泽将披风放下，五指抚上墓碑，轻轻摩挲，脸色平静如秋水，丝毫看不出悲喜。

这时日照已久，地面上水渍渐失，四季不断的劲风夹着砂石吹过，将两人衣角吹起，在风中猎猎作响。两人都没有说话，听凭风沙呼啸，席卷而过，为朗朗青天蒙上一层灰黄色的面纱。

“你与托马斯同日下山，算来也该到回山之期了吧？”过了良久，又是克洛泽先打破沉默。

“是，此处事了，便该回去了。”

“回去了帮我跟掌门说一声，就说……”克洛泽沉吟了一下，叹了口气，“算了，也不用说什么了。”

克罗斯嘴唇微动，想要说话，又不知该说些什么好，本想问问克洛泽是否回山，可山上灵气纵横，清净自然，而克洛泽如今身上遍布厉鬼之气，早已无法踏足如此灵修之地，何况他自解雷师之系，本就没打算再度回山，问了也是白问。

克洛泽见克罗斯心神不属，闭口无言，猜到他想什么，岔开话题：“你能找到这里，是先见过托马斯他们了吧？他俩现在怎么样了？”

克罗斯脸色转为凝重，将诺伊尔的伤势和自己为他疗伤的权宜之计和盘托出。

“九阳苏生？”克洛泽眼神闪动，微微点头，“如此说来，便是有救了。”

“真的？”克罗斯大喜过望，“为何？”

克洛泽拍了拍他的肩膀：“你兼修水木，医典娴熟，怎么却把最基本的东西忘了？‘食其时，百骸治；动其机，万化安’是何意？‘日月有数，圣功生焉’又是何意？”

“你是说……”

“现在，已经是春天了。”

“是了，春生夏长，秋收冬藏！我怎么居然忘了！”克罗斯连连拍着额头，“当真是老天帮忙！”

“回去路过的时候告诉他们，别让托马斯瞎担心，否则谁知道他又要生出什么事来。”克洛泽抿唇微笑。

“我看也是，只是……”克罗斯听出了另一层意思，“师兄不去看他们了吗？”

“不去了，你自己去吧。”克洛泽叹气，“省的被他拖着不放，非要把雷师还我。”

这事他一定做的出，克罗斯虽已无心玩笑，还是在肚子里默默应了一句。克洛泽这两句话说来轻描淡写，浑若无事，但他既已不能回山，身上又没了雷师，此刻一别，再见便不知是何年了。克罗斯知道劝他也是无用，但又不愿就这么离开，站在当地，不言不动，只是定定的注视着克洛泽身旁那把插在地上的长枪。

“你在外奔走了一年，很辛苦吧？”

“修行历练，自当如是。”

“嘿，小小年纪，倒学的老气横秋的。”克洛泽拍拍他的脸，“若有人欺你年幼，冷言冒犯，别去搭理他们，更加不要妄自菲薄，记住了？”

克罗斯有些愣神，不自觉的想到了前些时诛杀狍鸮的事。原本发现线索，便可先发制人，偏偏对方瞧他不上，一会说他小小年纪有何本事，一会又说道士惯会诓骗钱财，空耗多少时日，小事酿成大祸，这才耽搁至今，如非友人相助，还不知会有何风险。虽然对方事后补了谢礼，但心里总是存了芥蒂。此刻听见克洛泽的话，心里一热，重重的点了两下头，想要答话，喉头却像哽住了一般，竟答不出来。

“时间也不早了，你去吧。”

“是，我去了。”克罗斯回头走了两步，突然又转过脑袋，笑道，“他日江湖再见，我请师兄喝酒如何？”

克洛泽哈哈大笑，冲他挥挥手，克罗斯也挥手道别，随后乘风奔行，绝尘而去。

 

诺伊尔愣了一下，眼中闪过一丝错愕，原本覆盖在穆勒手上的左掌慢慢滑落，看着穆勒，良久没有回答。穆勒盯着他脸上神色变化，心里七上八下。

半晌，诺伊尔将头偏到一边，没有再看穆勒：“那要是我的手再也好不了呢？”

“不可能。”

“嗤，”诺伊尔苦笑一声，“你不用哄我，这话若真，你才不会如此轻描淡写。”

“……反正我会一直照顾你到伤愈为止。”

“你？”诺伊尔嘴角扯动了一下，“这里地方荒僻，物资短缺，又是驻军之地，说不上是什么太平乐土，你门规所限，不能以法术杀伤凡人，那么一旦有意外发生，凭你要如何确保我二人安全？再者，”他抬起下巴，点了下一侧桌上放着的飞廉，“你有众多事情待办，怎能在这种地方耽搁？”

“就算不能伤人，自保总有办法，总之我绝不会让你再受半点伤。”

“何必如此麻烦，”诺伊尔摇头，“你把我送回……送回朱利安那里，他自然会保护我周全，你去办你的事，不就好了吗？”

“你傻了吗？你身体好的时候，沙尔克那帮人尚且视你如仇，你如今这般模样，送你过去不是自寻死路？”穆勒又惊又急，记起他濒死时说的话，心中再度升起无明业火，“休想我会送你过去！”

“好吧，那么，”诺伊尔盯着他，“对不起，你之前那句话，我不能答应。”

穆勒初下山时，虽是猛然与朝夕相处的师兄弟们分开，但凭借这一股初生牛犊之气，倒也乐得逍遥自在。然而过不了多久，便渐渐知晓世事多艰，人心惟危，独自游历修行，绝非易事，幸而他生性达观，倒也坚持了下来。后来天缘巧合，遇见诺伊尔，虽然因此多了些负担，但两人一路上谈谈说说，互相扶持，一扫独行孤单。穆勒也早已习惯了与他同路而行。这时突然听见他这般回答，直如一盆冰水当头浇下，穆勒只觉得心里一阵阵发紧，手掌也从诺伊尔心口慢慢滑下。

“你从不说气话。”

“我也从不说假话。”

穆勒颓然从床边站起，背过身，一步步挪到水盆边。

“你……你饿不饿？想吃什么吗？这里没有材料我可能得去镇子里买，再买点日用品回来，你要是饿了就先吃点干粮，你现在行动不便，若是觉得这里不安全，等你伤好些了，不管想去哪，我都设法送你去……”穆勒蹲了下来，手在水盆里一下下的撩着水，声音越来越低，“跟着我也确实没什么好玩的，还时常会有性命之忧，是我问的唐突了，你别往心里去。”

“这是什么话，”诺伊尔笑了笑，“遣将不成，便要激将吗？”

穆勒没有答话，房中一时静默，只听见他轻轻拨水的声音。

“其实大约十年前，有人也问过我一句差不多的话，而我当时不知天高地厚，答应了他。”诺伊尔忽然开口，声音低沉，低头看着自己的右手，拿起又放下，“哪知道我后来竟会自毁誓言，更没想到老天没有报应在我头上，却让他短命横死，若不是你……”

短暂的停顿过后，诺伊尔终于抬起头，看向正在回头瞧着自己的穆勒：“你我都不过是在世上飘零的旅人，我承诺不了你什么，你也不用答应我什么。若我真有伤愈的一天，你那时若觉得我武功还过得去，还有用得到我的地方，我尽力就是了。”

“……你等着我去镇上买吃的了这些符都放你这里火折子你也拿好要是有坏人进来你就点燃了扔他们水我帮你端过来了你想喝就自己拿放这里应该够的到吧那我先走了！”穆勒噼里啪啦的说完，不等诺伊尔答话，扭头跑出房间。不一会脚步声响，又急匆匆地跑了回来，翻出风行符，从诺伊尔手里抢过火折子点燃，拿到自己身旁两下甩灭，险些没把衣角点着，一阵风般又往外跑。过不多时，房门被哗啦一声推开，穆勒风风火火出现在门口，这次直奔钱袋，抓了一把散碎银两，再度消失。

有你这句话，够了。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章有一个小前传，讲的是克洛泽和巴拉克的故事。戳这里https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860827  
> 以及原计划其实是写成一章一个小故事的单元剧来着，结果第一季的主线剧情貌似有点喧宾夺主了以至于搞得好像一大篇完整的……那就第二季再开始单元剧吧，嗯嗯


End file.
